My pre-teen romantic comedy is non existent
by Lenovo Axioo
Summary: Karena tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya, Tsurumi Rumi memutuskan untuk kabur dan masuk kelas akselerasi sehingga sekarang dia sudah berada di SMA. Dan di sana, dia bergabung dengan generasi kedua service club. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuatnya malah mendapat masalah baru, masalah yang menyenangkan untuk diselesaikan.
1. And, Tsurumi Rumi is Chasing Something

Saya merasa kalau skill tulis menulis saya masih belum apa-apa. Karena itulah saya memutuskan untuk menulis tentang Tsurumi Rumi. Sebab kalau saya nulis tentang 8MAN saya malu sama Watari Wataru.

Dan jangan khawatir. Fic ini punya arc.

* * *

1

Di manga, kebanyakan pemeran utamanya adalah orang keras kepala yang selalu bilang jangan menyerah!, tidak akan menyerah!, masalah harus dihadapi! dan tidak akan mundur! meski dihadapkan pada sebuah masalah yang besar ataupun bahaya yang mengacam nyawa.

Tapi kata-kata seperti jangan menyerah hanya bisa diucapkan oleh orang yang kuat. Entah itu secara fisik atau mental.

Orang-orang yang bisa mengatakan hal semacam itu adalah orang-orang yang punya support dari banyak orang. Orang yang kebodohannya disalah artikan sebagai keberanian, dan juga orang yang sudah tahu kalau mereka punya kesempatan untuk bisa menang, akan menang, dan pasti menang.

Semua pahlawan yang ada di manga adalah orang yang terpilih, sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pahlawan, maupun orang biasa yang bisa melakukan banyak hal karena memiliki banyak teman yang mendukungnya.

Tapi sayangnya. Di dunia nyata tidak ada hal seperti itu. Dan tentu saja orang yang sekuat itu jumlahnya sangat sedikit. Orang yang kuat secara fisik dan mental sangatlah jarang bisa ditemui.

Dan aku adalah salah satu dari banyak orang yang seperti itu. Orang yang lemah. Karena itulah aku menyerah dan tidak menghadapi masalahku.

Yang kuat mengasah taringnya sedangkan yang lemah mengasah kebijaksanaanya. Begitulah cara manusia bisa terus bertahan meski padahal mereka itu sangat lemah. Dan dari kebijaksanaan yang kuterima dari seseorang beberapa tahun yang lalu, menyelesaikan masalah bukanlah satu-satunya cara membuat masalah jadi hilang.

Waktu itu dia memilih untuk menghancurkan sumber masalahnya, tapi kali ini. Aku memilih untuk meninggalkan masalah, meninggalkannya cukup jauh sampai si masalah tidak bisa mencapaiku lagi.

Tidak sepertinya, aku tidak memiliki kekuatan. Di sampingku tidak ada orang yang mau bergerak untuku dan di sekitarku tidak ada orang yang mau mendengarkan apa yang kukatakan maupun memperdulikannya. Karena itulah, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah lari sendirian.

Karena aku ini lemah.

Tapi jadi lemah bukanlah hal yang memalukan. Oleh karena itu aku tidak pernah melihat rendah pada diriku sendiri maupun membenci diriku sendiri atau menyesali keputusan yang sudah kuambil.

Sebab semua orang melakukan hal yang sama. Semua orang itu lemah, semua orang itu kabur masalah dan semua orang tidak ada yang ingin menghadapi masalah secara langsung.

Maksudku, jika semua orang itu kuat dan mampu menghadapi masalah setelah masalah benar-banar datang bukankah tidak akan ada orang yang berusaha mencegah perang, terroris yang mencuri kode peluncuran senjata nuklir, alien yang berusaha menguasai dunia, atau makhluk dari dunia lain yang ingin menghancurkan bumi.

"Tsurumi Rumi, entah kenapa kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

"Hahaha. . . mau bagaimana lagi, sepertinya memang ada ilmuwan yang pernah bilang kalau setiap beberapa juta selalu ada satu orang yang sama dengan satu sama lain."

"Tsurumi, kau masih ingat tugas macam apa yang kuberikan padamu kan?"

Guru wanita bernama Hiratsuka yang sedang mengintrogasiku adalah guru bahasa, dan beberapa hari yang lalu dia memberikanku tugas untuk menuliskan sebuah essay sederhana yang menjelaskan tentang diri sendiri.

Isinya boleh apa saja tapi di dalamnya minimal harus adalah kelemahan dan kekuatan dari si penulis. Tapi sepertinya guruku ini tidak menyukai bagian awal dari essay yang kubuat dengan sekuat tenaga itu.

Aneh. Padalah aku yakin kalau aku sudah menggambarkan diriku dengan sejujur-jujurnya dengan bahasa yang seakurat mungkin. Tapi kenapa bisa guru ini komplain padaku? Apa kemampuan literaturku terlalu untuk dipahami orang biasa?

Kalau iya sebaiknya aku harus merefisinya dengan bahasa yang lebih mudah dicerna bahkan oleh orang awam.

Aku mengangguk beberapa kali lalu mengambil kembali tugasku yang sedang dia kibas-kibaskan di depan wajahku.

"Aku akan menulis ulangnya."

"Tentu saja kau harus menulis ulangnya."

Dan sepertinya mengalah lalu memutuskan untuk menulis ulang tugasku sama sekali belum cukup untuk menyelesaikan masalahku dengan guruku itu. Untuk suatu alasan guruku masih melihatku dengan tatapan curiga yang bilang seakan aku ini adalah pelaku pembunuhan yang sedang membela diri.

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku Hiratsuka sensei?"

"Tidak, aku malah merasa kalau ada sesuatu yang salah di kepalamu! Dan sekarang aku benar-benar merasa kalau kau mirip dengan seorang murid bermata ikan mati."

Guru ini, dia itu sudah dewasa jadi kuharap dia lebih memperhatikan apa yang dia katakan pada seseorang yang lebih muda. Apalagi ketika yang dia ajak bicara adalah muridnya sendiri, guru itu adalah contoh untuk muridnya. Dan dia baru saja memberikanku contoh buruk dengan mengatakan hal kasar dengan muka tidak bersalah di depan umum.

Jika aku bukan orang yang terlatih untuk menutup mulut dan tidak terpengaruh oleh orang lain aku pasti sudah mencontohnya untuk mengatakan hal kasar pada seseorang yang lebih muda dariku. Bersukurlah sebab aku ini orang yang punya sopan santun tinggi.

"Aku merasa meski kau memutuskan untuk menulis ulang tugasmu kau itu tidak paham kenapa aku menyuruhmu melakukannya, kau bahkan tidak sadar letak masalahnya ada di mana."

"Tolong jangan meremehkanku Hiratsuka sensei, aku tahu betul di mana letak masalah essayku! Karena itulah aku akan membuat bahasanya mudah dimengerti orang awam."

"Ugh. . . . . . kenapa aku merasakan sebuah deja vu? Jika kau bukan anak perempuan kurasa aku sudah memukulmu sekarang."

"Hahah. . . terima kasih atas kemurahannya."

Selamat. Tangan guruku itu sudah mengepal dengan kencang dan bergetar hebat, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau dia sedang bersusah payah menahan diri untuk tidak menghajarku. Meski aku belum pernah merasakannya dan semoga tidak akan pernah merasakannya, tapi dari testimoni anak laki-laki lain yang pernah menghadap guru ini pukulan Hiratsuka sensei itu sangat menyakitkan.

Emansipasi wanita? Memangnya siapa yang butuh hal semacam itu. Jadi pihak yang lemah dan selalu dilindungi itu sama sekali tidak buruk. Selain itu jika wanita dianggap setara dengan laki-laki aku tidak akan mendapatkan pengecualian dalam banyak hal.

Untunglah aku lahir sebagai perempuan, jika tidak aku pasti sudah terkapar di lantai oleh pukulan guru di depanku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lihat sisi positifnya saja Hiratsuka sensei? Anggap saja aku memang mirip dengan orang itu, tapi setidaknya mataku tidak seperti mata ikan mati dan selain itu aku ini manis."

Uwah. Sepertinya aku sudah salah bicara. Dia malah jadi kelihatan lebih marah dari sebelumnya, tapi sekali lagi. Untungnya aku ini anak perempuan sehingga aku masih bisa selamat dari serangan dadakannya.

"Akan kuakui kalau kau itu manis."

Tentu saja! Tidak sepertinya yang punya muka tanpa kehidupan dan mata seperti ikan mati aku ini jauh lebih manis darinya. Sebab pada dasarnya dia itu sama sekali tidak manis. Wajahnya memang tidak buruk, dan jika aura gelap serta mata ikan matinya tidak ada dia mungkin bisa dibilang keren.

Tapi tetap saja aku itu ribuan kali lebih manis darinya. Sebab laki-laki normal itu tidak mungkin manis. Meski aku pernah melihat anak laki-laki yang lebih wanita daripada perempuan bahkan daripada anak perempuan.

Tunggu dulu! Kalau begitu bukankah dia itu lebih manis dariku. Aku tidak pernah menganggap diriku itu gadis paling manis, tapi setidaknya kedua orang tuaku serta tetanggaku sering bilang kalau aku ini manis.

Ahhh... bodoh. Tentu saja orang tua selalu bilang anaknya itu manis, dan tetangga tentu saja bilang kalau aku ini manis sebab mereka ingin basa-basi. Bodohnya aku, jangan-jangan aku ini tidak manis.

"Kau ini manis Tsurumi Rumi! Aku memberikan garansiku."

Syukurlah, jadi selama ini tidak ada yang berbohong hanya karena tidak enak pada kedua orang tuaku.

"Jika kau mau tutup mulut, duduk diam, dan memberikan sedikit senyum kau bahkan akan persis seorang tuan putri."

Yang tadi itu pujian atau bukan?

"Tapi sifatmu sama sekali tidak manis!."

"Meski sifatku tidak manis, tapi secara keseluruhan speku itu sangat tinggi."

Bagian manis yang kukatakan tadi hanyalah sebagian kecil dari banyak nilai plus yang kupunya. Kualitas yang kumiliki bukanlah hanya berasal dari penampilanku saja, tapi juga bagian lain yang tidak bisa dilihat tapi bisa dirasakan.

"Oh . . . . ."

Kenapa tatapanmu meremehkan sekali Hiratsuka sensei. Jika kau masih bersikeras untuk meremehakanku akan kutunjukan seberapa tingginya kualitasku sebagai manusia. Selain tidak punya teman, kurasa aku tidak punya kekurangan lain.

Mungkin.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik sensei! Seperti yang sudah kubilang sebelumnya, aku ini manis, plus satu poin."

Hiratsuka sensei menghela nafas lalu ikut bicara.

"Tapi sifatmu itu jelek! Kau selalu bicara dengan nada menyerang, kau tidak mau membaca mood, kau tidak tahu apa itu basa-basi selain itu kau itu terlalu percaya diri pada dirimu sendiri! Dengan semua itu penampilanmu sudah hampir tidak ada gunanya! Minus satu poin."

Dia itu guru bahasa kan? Kenapa dia bisa tahu bagaimana aku berinteraksi dengan orang-orang lain di kelas? Apa dia punya mata-mata? Aku tidak ingat pernah berbicara dengan orang lain saat sedang berada di jam pelajarannya.

Guru ini benar-benar seram.

Tapi aku tidak boleh menyerah. Skor masih kacamata.

"Aku ini pintar! Plus satu poin."

"Nilai olahragamu di bawah standart, nilai senimu biasa saja, lalu nilai bahasamu sebentar lagi akan kubuat buruk! Minus satu poin."

Aku lupa! kemampuan olahraga dan seni itu hampir tidak ada gunanya di kehidupan sosial. Karena itulah aku tidak menganggapnya penting dan tidak kujadikan kekurangan. Tapi jika yang dibicarakan adalah lingkungan sekolah, mau tidak mau selain tidak punya teman aku punya dua kekurangan tambahan.

Dan apa-apaan bagian terakhir dari kata-katannya itu? Apa dia sedang mengancamku? Kalau begini aku benar-benar tidak boleh kalah adu argumentasi dengannya.

"Aku ini realistis! Plus satu poin."

"Kau hanya orang yang pesimistis! Minus satu poin."

Aku bukan orang pesimistis. Aku hanya orang yang selalu bersiap menghadapi worst case scenario!. Karena itulah kesimpulan yang kubuat selalu kuutamakan bagian terburuknya dulu.

"Aku ini pekerja keras! Plus satu poin."

"Kau itu keras kepala! Minus satu poin."

"Egh . . . ."

Kenapa di saat seperti ini aku kehilangan materi untuk membela diri. Bukankah tadi aku yang menyerang? Tapi kenapa sekarang aku yang harus dipaksa bertahan. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa memikirkan hal bagus lain dari diriku sendiri.

Mungkin ini yang orang-orang sebut sebagai blindspot.

"Tapi sepertinya nilai minusmu itu bisa berguna di tempat lain."

"Maksudnya?."

Dia mengeluarkan sebuah form registrasi keikutsertaan club, dan di form itu dia menuliskan service club lalu menuliskan namaku di dalamnya sebelum menyerahkannya padaku.

"Bergabunglah dengan club ini! Dan aku tidak menerima kata tidak sebagai jawaban."

Jadi orang lemah itu memang susah. Jika orang yang punya kekuatan menginginkanmu melakukan sesuatu, kau harus melakukannya meski kau tidak ingin melakukannya. Jika aku bersikeras menolak, mungkin dia akan serius membuat nilai bahasaku jelek.

"Aku akan menurut, tapi club macam apa itu?"

"Kau akan tahu sendiri nanti."

Kurasa kau sudah terlalu tua untuk main rahasia-rahasiaan.

Tapi tentu saja aku tidak berani mengatakannya. Sebab dari pengalamanku selama beberapa bulan ini, setiap orang yang membahas umur di depan Hiratsuka sensei berakhir dengan nasib yang buruk.

"Tidak seperti anggota sebelumnya, anggota service club yang sekarang adalah orang sibuk jadi ada kemungkinan mereka terlambat datang."

Hiratsuka sensei mengambil kunci lalu melemparkannya padaku.

"Setelah kau mendapatkan spare kunci dari mereka kembalikan kunci master itu padaku! Tugasmu sebagai member dimulai hari ini juga jadi setelah pulang sekolah kau harus langsung ke sana."

Dia berbicara dengan santai. Tapi matanya seperti sedang mengancamku dan menyuruhku untuk jangan berani-berani kabur kalau tidak ingin terkena masalah.

"Ah. . . dan sebagai tambahan informasi. . . dulu dia juga adalah anggota club itu."

"Aku tidak butuh informasi seperti itu."

Memangnya kenapa kalau dia pernah masuk club yang sama? Meski aku berada dengan club yang sama dengannya bukan berarti dia masih ada sekarang. Tentu saja dia atau tidakpun sama sekali tidak penting.

Ya. Aku masuk ke service club hanyalah karena dipaksa oleh guruku. Itu saja. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih. Kenapa aku harus meyakinkan diriku untuk alasan yang sudah sangat jelas seperti itu? Sepertinya aku sudah mulai lelah.

2

Sesuai dengan perintah, setelah kelas bubar aku segera pergi menuju ruang club yang petanya dia gambarkan di bagian belakang form pendaftaran. Dan sebab lokasinya agak jauh dan aku belum familiar dengan lingkungan di sekitar sini, aku beberapa kali tersesat sebelum bisa sampai di tempat yang kutuju setengah jam kemudian.

Jika aku tersesat saat bersama teman-temanku pasti aku akan sangat malu sebab aku sudah menyombongkan diri bisa melakukan apa saja. Tapi untungnya, aku tidak punya teman. Kalau hal itu bisa disebut keuntungan.

Orang-orang yang masuk service club sepertinya punya kekuatan kaki atau semangat tingkat tinggi. Selain lokasinya jauh tempatnya berada adalah di lantai paling antas yaitu lantai empat. Dan hal itu sudah benar-benar membunuh semangatku yang dari awal sudah dalam keadaan sekarat.

Kakiku mulai benar-benar terasa lemas.

"Hah. . . . ."

Normalnya. Dalam keadaan seperti ini seseorang dengan semangat yang sudah habis dan tubuh yang kelelahan sepertiku akan memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan apapun yang mereka lakukan di tengah jalan lalu kabur dan bilang pada diri sendiri kalau 'ahhh. . . aku sudah berusaha cukup keras'.

Dan sekarangpun aku ingin melakukannya, tapi sayangnya aku ini orang yang selalu berpikir dulu sebelum bertindak. Dari cara bicaranya serta kenyataan kalau Hiratsuka sensei memiliki kunci master dari ruang service club adalah tanda kalau dia tahu punya hubungan yang lumayan erat dengan club yang dimaksud.

Lalu biasanya, kedekatan seseorang dengan orang lain akan selalu diiringi dengan memiliki kontak satu sama lain. Dengan kata lain, gampangnya ada kemungkinan sangat besar kalau Hiratsuka sensei bisa mengontak anggota service club lain dan menanyakan keberadaanku.

Kemudian jika dia tahu kalau aku tidak hadir, saat dia masuk kelas dia akan memberiku hukuman selain itu dia juga bisa membuat nilaiku jadi jelek. Dan jelas kau tidak menginginkan sesuatu seperti itu sampai terjadi.

Keuntungan jangka pendek yang kudapatkan dari kabur sama sekali tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan kerugian yang kudapatkan kalau Hiratsuka sensei benar-benar marah padaku.

"Hah . . . . "

Aku menghela nafas lagi. Kali ini lebih panjang dari sebelumnya.

Sekarang aku sudah sampai di lantai empat gedung spesial. Hanya saja, meski namanya spesial tapi tidak ada yang spesial dari lantai gedung yang baru saja kudatangi ini. Di kanan dan kirinya ada banyak ruangan yang lebih mirip kelas tidak terpakai daripada ruang club.

Ada beberapa suara yang keluar dari beberapa ruangan, tapi secara keseluruhan suasana lantai ini bisa dibilang sepi sebab daripada yang berpenghuni, ruangan yang tidak ada penghuninya jauh lebih banyak.

"Sekarang aku agak khawatir. . ."

Sejauh mataku memandang, tidak ada papan bertuliskan service club yang tertempel di ruangan manapun. Tidak-tidak! Akan lebih tepat jika kubilang jika aku sama sekali tidak melihat ada papan nama yang menenunjukan club macam apa yang berada di dalam ruangannya.

Sambil berjalan aku mencoba memeriksa ruangan-ruangan yang di dalamnya kelihatan ada orangnya. Dan dari hasil pengawasanku, sepertinya setiap club yang berada di lantai ini adalah club yang berhubungan dengan seni maupun kebudayaan.

Dan tentu saja yag kumaksud dengan memeriksa bukanlah membuka pintu lalu bertanya. Tapi melihat dan mendengarkan, dengan kata lain mengintip dan menguping.

Kalau begitu service club mungkin club yang sejenis. Mungkin, aku juga tidak yakin. Sebab saat aku bertemu salah satu mantan anggotanya sepertinya dia tidak melakukan hal apapun yang ada hubungannya dengan kebudayaan maupun seni.

Setelah semua club yang ada di lantai itu kulihat aktifitasnya, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memeriksa sebuah ruangan yang papan namanya berisikan banyak sekali sticker yang menempel di atasnya.

Saat di ruangan lain ada jendela yang bisa kugunakan untuk melihat ke dalam tanpa memancing perhatian, ruangan yang kudatangi kali ini tidak memiliki jendela di temboknya melainkan hanya dua buah kaca di bagian atas pintu.

"Sial. . . aku tidak bisa mencapainya."

Sebab kaca yang kumaksud letaknya terlalu tinggi untuk kugunakan mengintip, aku terpaksa menempelkan telingaku ke pintu. Jika dilihat tingkahku sangat mencurigakan, tapi sebab tidak ada yang melihat hal itu sama sekali bukan masalah.

Yah, masalah bukan masalah kalau tidak ada yang mempermasalahkannya.

Hanya saja, aku mendapatkan masalah baru.

"Kenapa tidak ada suara apapun dari dalam?"

Tidak-tidak, aku tidak bisa langsung menggunakan kunci master yang kudapatkan dari Hiratsuka sensei untuk masuk secara langsung. Sebab apa yang kumaksud tidak ada suara dari dalam adalah, tidak adanya suara yang bisa kugunakan untuk mengidentifikasi jenis kegiatan yang dilakukan orang di dalamnya.

Dari dalam ada suara kertas yang digerakan dan juga seseorang yang memindahkan kursi atau semacamnya, Karena itulah aku bisa tahu kalau di dalam ada seseorang.

"Kalau begini. . . terpaksa aku harus masuk."

Aku menggeser pintu di depanku lalu masuk dengan hati-hati. Membuat seseorang terganggu dengan kedatanganku adalah hal yang tidak ingin kulakukan.

"Aku disuruh oleh Hiratsuka sensei untuk datang ke sini."

"Oh. . . silahkan duduk saja di manapun kau mau."

Apa yang dia katakan sama sekali tidak bisa disebut sambutan. Aku malah berpikir apa yang dia katakan lebih mirip mesin penjawab yang langsung berbunyi secara otomatis ketika seseorang sengaja tidak menjawab telponnya.

"Ah . . . iya."

Seseorang yang menjawabku secara otomatis bahkan tanpa melihat wajahku, adalah seorang gadis berambut pendek yang sedang menuliskan banyak hal di banyak sekali kertas di depannya.

Dia tidak mengenakan dasi maupun blazernya sehingga aku tidak bisa menentukan tingkatan kelasnya. Untuk umurnya sendiri aku yakin kalau dia lebih tua dariku, tapi hal itupun tidak bisa membuatku mampu menebak posisinya terhadapku di sekolah ini.

Sebab pada dasarnya semua murid yang bersekolah di sini memang lebih tua dariku.

Meski tidak bisa kulihat dengan jelas, tapi wajah manisnya kelihatan tidak terlalu jauh berbeda dengan teman-teman sekelasku. Jika ada yang bilang kalau dia adalah murid kelas satu, aku bisa mempercayainya dengan mudah.

Tapi meski begitu penampilannya yang tidak terlalu terikat oleh peraturan menunjukan kalau dia adalah murid kelas dua. Sebab dari pengalamanku, biasanya tingkat kenakalan tertinggi adalah saat seseorang berada di tahun keduanya. Alias tahun tengah.

Hanya saja. Gadis di depanku ini sangat serius mengerjakan apapun yang ada di depannya. Dan biasanya, orang yang punya tingkat keseriusan setinggi itu pada tugas yang dikerjakannya adalah murid-murid tahun ketiga yang sudah mulai dipusingkan ujian kelulusan dan test masuk ke jenjang pendidikan selanjutnya.

Kenapa gadis ini susah sekali ditebak umur dan kelasnya!.

"Jangan hiraukan aku dan santai saja, di pojok juga ada makanan dan tea set kalau kau bosan kau bisa membuatkan teh untuku! Anggota club lain belum ada yang hadir karena sedang mengurusi client lain."

Jika aku lebih tua darinya aku pasti sudah memberikannya pelajaran tambahan tentang sopan santun, tapi sebab jelas aku ini lebih muda darinya aku hanya bisa tertawa tidak jelas sambil berharap kalau dia tidak serius ingin memanfaatkan kehadiranku untuk keuntungannya sendiri.

Apa yang dia katakan seperti sebuah saran di mana semua orang mendapatkan keuntungan, tapi yang sebenarnya dia ingin katakan adalah mungkin seperti di bawah.

KAU INI NGANGGUR KAN? KALAU BEGITU BUATKAN AKU TEH.

Dia sama sekali tidak memperdulikanku maupun kebosananku, yang dia inginkan hanyalah memerintahkanku untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tidak mau dia lakukan sendiri. Jika aku bukan aku pasti aku tidak akan mengetahui maksud tersembunyinya itu.

Untunglah aku ini seorang penyendiri, sebab menjadi seorang penyendiri memberikanku seratus skill yang sangat berguna. Dan salah satunya adalah membaca kata-kata di balik kalimat seseorang.

"Aku ke sini untuk mendaftar jadi anggota club senpai."

Di saat seseorang baru masuk ke sebuah lingkungan baru, langkah paling aman adalah dengan menganggap semua orang yang sudah lebih dulu di dalamnya sebagai senior. Jangan lakukan diskriminasi dan melihat penampilan atau menebak umurnya.

Biasanya trik semacam ini cocok diaplikasikan pada lingkungan tertutup ekslusif seperti club sekolah maupun tempat kerja.

"Oooo jadi kau anggota yang Hiratsuka sensei bilang itu ya."

Setelah mendengar apa yang kukatakan, anggota club senior yang sedang sibuk itu segera mengangkat wajahnya dan melihatku secara langsung. Aku menyerahkan form pendaftaranku kepadanya dan dia menerimanya sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Selamat, kau sudah diterima dalam club dan terima kasih banyak karena telah membuatku bisa keluar dari club ini."

"Ha?"

"Meski namaku ada dalam daftar anggota tapi sebenarnya aku ini lima puluh persennya hanyalah seorang anggota Hantu."

Jika dia memang seorang anggota hantu yang hanya numpang titip nama? Kenapa dia berada di dalam ruang club? Bukankah anggota hantu itu sebutan untuk orang-orang yang masuk club dan bahkan tidak pernah kelihatan tampangnya tapi tetap dapat nilai ekstra yang bagus di buku rapornya?

Kalau dia berada di dalam ruang club itu berarti dia bukan anggota hantu.

"Kalau . . . . . ."

"Isshiki, namaku Isshiki Iroha, kelas tiga kalau kau?"

Jadi dia memang benar-benar senior.

"Tsurumi Rumi, kelas satu."

Kenapa dia harus menanyakan namaku? Aku sudah sangat yakin kalau Hiratsuka sensei sudah menuliskan namaku di form yang baru saja kuberikan padanya. Tunggu dulu, masalahnya bukan hanya itu. Kenapa dia bisa menerima seseorang untuk jadi anggota begitu saja bahkan tanpa melihat namanya dulu.

"Sebab kau sudah jadi anggota berarti aku bisa menyerahkan surat pengunduran diriku, dan tolong terima yang ini juga."

"Kalau kau setidak ingin itu jadi anggota kenapa Isshiki senpai tetap datang ke sini dan menyibukan diri."

Masuk ke sebuah club yang tidak disukai adalah sebuah tindakan yang aneh, jika seseorang tidak menyukai sesuatu menghindarinya adalah tindakan yang paling logis. Selain itu dia juga kelihatan serius melakukan kegiatan clubnya meski tidak ada member lain yang melihatnya.

Memang ada kemungkinan kalau sama sepertiku, kakak kelas di depanku ini juga dipaksa untuk masuk ke dalam club. Tapi jika aku ada di posisinya, aku pasti akan bermalas-mas

alan melakukan kegiatan club saat anggota lain tidak ada di sekitarku.

Tapi Isshiki senpai tetap melakukan kegiatan club dengan serius, sangat serius malah. Jika dia adalah budak korporat aku bisa memahaminya sebab dia tidak akan dapat gaji kalau membolos, tapi ini adalah sebuah club. Club yang bahkan anggotanya tidak kelihatan.

Kurasa kau dia tidak akan bisa seserius itu jika dia benar-benar tidak menyukai club ini.

"Oh. . ini ya? Ini bukan kegiatan club! Aku punya banyak pekerjaan dari dewan perwakilan siswa jadi aku ingin mengerjakannya di tempat yang tenang supaya bisa konsentrasi! Dan kebetulan sekali tempat ini selalu sepi! Karena itulah aku mengerjakannya di sini."

Jadi apa yang dia kerjakan bukan urusan club dan dia adalah anggota dewan perwakilan siswa. Sekarang aku paham kenapa dia menyebut dirinya anggota hantu. Pada dasarnya meski dia datang kedatangannya bukanlah demi clubnya melainkan demi urusannya sendiri. Atau lebih tepat untuk urusan dewan perwakilan siswa. Dia hanya membutuhkan ruangan untuk dimanfaatkan.

Tubuhnya di sini, tapi pikirannya sama sekali tidak ada di sini. Persis seperti hantu, dia di sini tapi dia tidak di sini dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Lalu kenapa kau ingin mundur?"

Aku sangat yakin kalau tidak ada ada batas jumlah anggota di dalam club seperti ini, jadi dia tidak perlu keluar begitu aku masuk. Lagipula, kalau dia membutuhkan ruangan ini dia akan lebih mudah menggunakannya ketika dia masih jadi anggota.

"Meski tidak kelihatan aku ini sebenarnya adalah orang sibuk."

Tidak, tidak, tidak! Kau benar-benar kelihatan seperti orang sibuk.

"Selain mengurusi dewan perwakilan siswa aku juga harus mengurusi club ini! Dan melakukan keduanya sangat melelahkan! kalau bisa aku hanya ingin melakukan salah satunya saja sebab satu saja sudah melelahkan! Dan sebab aku tidak bisa meninggalkan dewan perwakilan siswa tentu saja club harus lebih sering kukorbankan! hah. . . . . aku benar-benar lelah."

Isshiki senpai menghela nafas panjang. Dan helaan nafasnya persis seperti ayahku yang baru pulang lembur saat sedang berada di kamar mandi.

Ok, aku paham. Jadi tolong jangan terus-terusan bilang lelah di hadapanku, kau juga membuatku jadi ikut-ikutan lelah. Lelah melihatnya. Reaksi yang dia tunjukan persis seperti pria paruh baya, dan hal itu membuat rasanya wajah manisnya jadi kelihatan sia-sia.

"Apakah melakukan keduanya semelelahkan itu?"

"Tentu saja dan yang lelah bahkan bukan hanya fisik tapi juga mentalku."

Aku agak sulit mempercayainya.

Aku yakin kalau Isshiki senpai memang lelah, kelihatan jelas dari mukanya. Yang tidak kuyakini adalah penyebab kelelahannya.

Seingatku, anggota dewan perwakilan siswa bukanlah posisi yang semenyibukan itu. Malah biasanya mereka itu adalah orang-orang yang punya banyak waktu santai, sebab pada dasarnya mereka hanya diperlukan saat ada acara-acara khusus diadakan di sekolah. Selain di waktu-waktu itu, tugas yang mereka lakukan hanyalah menganggur.

Kalau untuk club ini sendiri?

"Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu Isshiki senpai?"

"Tentu saja."

"Sebenarnya club macam apa ini?"

"Eh . . ."

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya sambil tersenyum kaku.

Gawat.

Setiap orang yang menunjukan ekspresi semacam itu biasanya tidak akan pernah membawa kabar baik. Sekarang aku tiba-tiba jadi merasakan sebuah firasat buruk. Dan firasat buruk itu diperkuat ketika aku ingat kalau ada kata 'service' dalam nama club ini.

Service adalah pelayanan, orang yang melakukan pelayanan adalah pelayan, seorang pelayan adalah seorang pekerja, lalu pekerja adalah budak korporat. Dengan kata lain service sama dengan perbudakan.

"Ahmmmm . . . . "

Senpai di depanku batuk kecil lalu membetulkan posisi duduknya.

"Kau tahu apa itu volunteer?"

"Ya."

Volunteer, sukarelawan, pekerja tanpa gaji, kerja rodi, budak. Ya, itu berarti volunter adalah budak.

Isshiki senpai mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu menunjuk atap dengan jari telunjuknya. Setelah itu dia melihatku lalu mulai bicara.

Orang yang memiliki kelebihan harus memberikan kepada yang kekurangan. Tugas dari orang yang superior adalah memberikan bantuan pada orang yang tidak mampu dalam banyak hal. Tapi service club bukanlah tempat seseorang mendapatkan apa yang seseorang itu inginkan.

Service club hanya memberikan bantuan. Kami tidak memberikan ikan kepada orang yang kelaparan tapi kami mengajarinya untuk memancing dan mampu memberikan makanan pada dirinya sendiri.

Jadi yang dilakukan service club adalah memberikan metodologi dan jadi asisten dari seseorang yang mebutuhkan bantuan yang pada akhirnya menumbuhkan kemandirian. Kami tidak memberikan hasil tapi cara untuk mendapatkan hasil.

"Keterangan officialnya adalah seperti itu, tapi pada dasarnya club ini adalah club yang membantu murid yang punya masalah."

Isshiki senpai menutup buku yang dipegangnya secara diam-diam, mungkin hal itu dilakukannya untuk menutupi fakta kalau dia sendiri tidak ingat tujuan dari clubnya sendiri. Tapi meski kesimpulannya agak melenceng dari keterangan official yang dibacakannya tadi, sedikit banyak aku sudah paham kegiatan macam apa yang dilakukan club ini.

"Tapi kau jangan khawatir tidak bisa membantu, sebab aku yang member lama saja hampir tidak pernah membantu."

"Tolong sedikit lebih khawatir! Lalu jika Isshiki senpai tidak ikut membantu kegiatan club, kesibukan apa yang kau dapatkan dari sini?."

Aku sangat yakin kalau tadi dia bilang kesulitan menangani kesibukan yang datang dari aktifitas club dan tugas dewan perwakilan siswa. Itu berarti, club ini juga menghasilkan kesibukan yang memerlukan perhatian.

"Aku sibuk menolak permintaan yang masuk!."

Jadi penyebab kenapa club ini punya sedikit kesibukan adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Sekarang tolong tandantangani form pengunduran diriku."

"Ha? Aku. . . ."

Bukankah biasanya orang yang baru masuk ke dalam sebuah komunitas itu selalu berada di urutan terbawah rantai makanan? Dengan kata lain normalnya aku yang baru saja bergabung tidak akan punya kekuasaan untuk menentukan nasib seseorang di dalam club ini. Kemudian. . .

"Bukankah hal semacam ini disampaikan ke ketua club."

Isshiki senpai mengangguk beberapa kali lalu tersenyum.

"Aku sedang melakukannya sekarang?"

"Maksudnya?."

"Mulai hari ini kau adalah ketua service club."

Mendapatkan promosi jabatan adalah sesuatu yang sangat sulit, kecuali aku ini orang khusus seperti anak orang kaya yang bisa menyuap seseorang di bagian atas. Malah biasanya aku akan tetap jadi orang kelas bawah sampai kapanpun.

"Apa aku tidak terlalu cepat mendapatkan promosi?."

Aku bahkan tidak kenal dengan ketua club ini dan membernya. Menunjuk ketua tanpa sepengetahuan ketua sebelumnya adalah sesuatu yang kedengarannya melanggar hukum, dan menunjuk seseorang yang tidak dikenal oleh member lain sebagai ketua club kurasa akan membuat member lain jadi tidak nyaman.

Aku harus menolaknya. Harus.

"Maaf tapi aku tidak bisa menerima saranmu Isshiki senpai? Aku belum mendapatkan persetujuan ketua club ini dan juga membernya."

Dia memberikan sebuah form lagi padaku tapi aku langsung mengembalikan form itu padanya.

"Tenang saja ketua club ini adalah aku dan semua member club ini tidak mungkin ada yang menentang omonganku."

Uwaaah . . . seram. . . orang ini menyeramkan. Dan senyum yang dia gunakan kali ini sama sekali tidak kelihatan ramah, dan malah penuh dengan tekanan. Dia bilang kalau semua memberi club ini tidak mempunyai hak untuk menolak perintahnya, dan sebab aku ini juga adalah member club tentu saja aku juga termasuk di dalamnya.

Secara tidak langsung dia bilang kalau member lain harus menurutinya dan aku tidak boleh menolak apapun keputusannya.

Hanya saja aku tidak boleh langsung menyerah. Aku masih punya jalan kabur.

"Tapi kurasa aku tetap harus menolak, um m m. . . bukankah pergantian ketua club juga harus diberitahukan ke ketua dewan perwakilan siswa serta guru pembimbing?"

Sebelum pergantian dilakukan harusnya ketua club menyerahkan form resmi ke guru pembimbing dan juga ketua dewan perwakilan siswa, di saat itu aku akan menawarkan diri untuk membawakannya lalu pura-pura sudah menyerahkannya tanpa benar-benar memeberikannya pada orang yang dituju.

Guru tidak akan tahu kalau ketua sudah diganti sedangkan member menganggap kalau ketua sudah diganti. Kesalahpahaman ini tidak akan selesai dalam waktu deakt sebab komunikasi sudah terputus.

Lalu setelah waktu sudah berlalu cukup lama, maka aku akan mengajukan usul untuk mengangkat member terlama sebagai ketua. Yes. Rencanaku sempurna.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, ketua dewan perwakilan siswa juga adalah aku dan guru pembimbing club ini adalah Hiratsuka sensei jadi masalah konfirmasi sudah bukan masalah lagi."

Siaallll! kenapa orang ini punya jabat ganda? kalau dia ada di pemerintahan dia pasti sudah kena undang-undang. Dan jika guru pembimingnya adalah Hiratsuka sensei aku bisa dengan mudah membayangkan dia mengatakan ok bahkan sebelum mendengar apapun yang disampaikan padanya.

"Uugghhh. . . ."

Ishhiki senpai kembali tersenyum, kali ini dia memasang senyum kemenangan.

"Jangan tegang begitu! Di club ini tidak ada yang namanya kesenioritasan! Semuanya diperlakukan dengan sama dan adil! Selain itu member club ini semuanya juga adalah orang-orang dulunya normal."

"Jadi sekarang mereka tidak lagi normal."

Dan apa-apaan omong kosongmu tadi Isshiki senpai? Tidak ada kesenioritasan? Kalau memang begitu kenapa dari tadi aku merasa kalau kau selalu merendah-rendahkan posisiku? Kemudian. Apanya yang adil? aku sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan adanya keadilan dalam pembicaraan kita.

Mungkin aku harus mengganti panggilannya dari Isshiki senpai ke Dictactor senpai.

"Kalau begitu apa boleh buat."

Dia tadi bilang kalau tugasnya di club ini adalah menolak permintaan yang masuk, kalau begitu mulai hari ini aku akan selalu menolak permintaan yang masuk ke club. Dengan begitu semuanya aman.

"Oohh tapi tolong pastikan serahkan laporan tentang masalah yang kalian selesaikan minimal sebulkan sekali, service club adalah bagian dari dewan perwakilan siswa karena itulah pekerjaan kalian akan selalu dimonitor."

"Ugh . . . iya."

Semua jalur kaburku sudah hilang. Apa yang Isshiki senpai katakan tadi mempunyai arti.

AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKANMU SANTAI.

"Heeehhhh . . ."

Aku menghela nafas dan mengulurkan tanganku untuk menerima form pengunduran dirinya.

Setelah itu, kukira aku bisa santai. Tapi ketika aku ingin menarik tanganku untuk mengambil form tadi darinya. Dia malah memegang pergelangan tanganku dengan erat lalu menariku ke arahnya sampai tubuh bagian atasku berada di atas meja. Kemudian dia melihat dengan tepat ke mataku.

"Sen. . . pai . . .?"

Aku sama sekali tidak sedang terpesona olehnya ok, tolong percayalah padaku. Mata besar jernihnya, hidung kecilnya, lalu bibir pink tipisnya dan juga rambutnya yang dari tadi mengibas-ngibaskan aorma wangi sama sekali tidak membuatku dadaku berdetak lebih kencang.

Seberapapun manisnya kakak kelasku ini dia tetaplah seorang perempuan, dan sudah jadi hukum kalau perempuan tidak bisa jatuh cinta pada perempuan lain. Dan untunglah aku ini perempuan. Jika aku ini laki-laki mungkin aku sudah langsung jatuh cinta kepadanya, tidak. Bukan hanya mungkin, aku pasti jauh cinta padanyaaaaa!.

Benar-benar beruntung aku ini seorang perempuan.

"Jadi kau si Tsurumu Rumi yang itu ya?"

Seperti belum mendapatkan jawaban yang dia cari dariku, dia terus mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Cukup dekat sampai aku bisa merasakan nafasnya menyentuh mataku. Jika matamu minus, tolong segera beli kacamata! jika ada yang melihat kami sedekat ini di ruang yang sesepi ini aku khawatir kalau akan ada orang yang salah paham.

Ketika aku sedang panik, tiba-tiba ada suara ketukan pintu. Dan orang yang mengetuk pintu sama sekali tidak mau menunggu jawaban dari dalam dan malah langsung masuk begitu saja. Gara-gara hal itu, tentunya aku tidak sempat mundur dan melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Isshiki senpai.

"Hiiii . . . . ."

Yang masuk ke dalam ruang club adalah dua orang remaja yang kali ini bisa dengan jelas kuidentifikasi sebagai kakak kelasku. Yang pertama adalah seorang gadis dengan aura cerah yang kelihatan populer dan seorang lagi adalah seorang pemuda yang tidak mengeluarkan aura khusus tapi tetap kelihatan populer kalau yang dihitung hanya wajahnya saja.

Si pemuda langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan si gadis kelihatan panik. Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, si gadis berteriak kepada Isshiki senpai.

"Isshiki san! aku tahu kalau kau mulai kehilangan harapan setelah ditolak oleh dua orang pria! tapi, tapi, tapi! bukan berarti kau harus menyerah pada pria dan mencari wanita untuk dijadikan kekasih!."

"Ghh. . ."

Ekspresi kakak kelasku tiba-tiba jadi gelap, kemudian dengan senyum yang sekali lagi artinya berubah. Dia melihat ke arah gadis yang baru saja meneriakan hal tidak karuan. Menggunakan kesempatan itu, aku segera mundur dan menjauhkan tempat duduku dari Isshiki senpai.

Aku tidak ingin dapat masalah.

Isshiki senpai tidak memperdulikanku yang kabur dan memfokuskan dirinya pada gadis tadi. Dia menegakan kepalanya lalu berdiri dan menghadap gadis tadi.

"Komachi chan, siapa yang bilang kalau aku ditolak dua kali? Aku hanya ditolak sekali dan yang satu lagi masih menunggu jawaban."

Orang yang meminta seseorang untuk menunggu jawaban biasanya adalah orang yang sebenarnya ingin menolak tapi tidak tega mengatakannya dan berharap kalau si orang yang menembak akan lupa dengan sendirinya tentang janji tunggu-menunggu itu.

Jadi pada dasarnya Isshiki senpai memang ditolak tapi tidak mau menerima kenyataan jika dia sudah ditolak.

"Maaf aku salah ngomong! heheh. . . . Onii chan memang belum menolakmu tapi dari pengamatanku kau hanya tidak punya kesempatan ! um um iya, kau hanya tidak punya kesempatan."

Sebenarnya apa yang gadis itu ingin coba lakukan? Menghibur atau menggosokan garam ke luka seseorang?

"Untuk suatu alasan entah kenapa kata-katamu membuatku marah?"

Setelah itu, Isshiki senpai memukul kepala gadis bernama Komachi dengan sangat keras.

Hiratsuka sensei, sepertinya aku baru saja melihat flashback masa mudahmu.

3

Gadis yang tadi baru masuk berdiri lalu melebarkan kedua tangannya ke arahku.

"Selamat datang di service club! Menyampaikan pesan dari yang mati pada orang yang masih hidup adalah tugas kami."

Memangnya kau ini siapa? Detektive loli yang bahkan tidak lulus SD tapi bisa menyelesaikan kasus tanpa keluar kamar? Kalau iya maaf saja tapi kau sama sekali tidak bisa dkategorikan sebagai loli.

"Namaku Hikigaya Komachi, kelas dua kalau kau?"

Aku sudah memperkenalkan diri tadi, tapi sebab dia sudah memperkenalkan dirinya padaku aku juga punya kewajiban yang sama. Sebab salah satu tugas dari seorang penyendiri adalah mengikuti arus.

"Namaku Tsurumi Rumi, kelas satu."

Setelah itu, remaja laki-laki yang berada duduk di sebrang Hikigaya san mengangkat tangan lalu ikut memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Kawasaki Taishi, aku juga kelas dua."

Menanggapi perkenalan kedua kakak kelasku itu aku hanya mengangguk, dan setelah perkenalan selesai semua orang kembali relax di tempat duduknya masing-masing. Semuanya kecuali Isshiki senpai, untuk suatu alasan dia masih memperhatikanku dengan intens.

Aku agak mulai takut jadi tolong berhenti sekarang juga.

"Jadi Rumi chan, kenapa kau disuruh masuk ke club ini? Mungkin kau tidak tahu tapi club ini juga berfungsi sebagai sarana rehabilitasi murid-murid bermasalah."

Oh begitu? Kukira semua murid bermasalah sudah dikirim ke dunia lain untuk main game bersama seorang bunny girl. Dan jangan sok akrab begitu denganku, kita ini bukan teman senpai.

"Isshiki san, kukira aku ini bukan gadis yang suka membuat masalah."

Isshiki senpai hanya melirik Hikigaya san lalu dengan santainya mengatakan kalau.

"Kau memang tidak membuat masalah tapi kehadiranmu itu sering menimbulkan masalah."

Ini cuma perasaanku atau memang keduanya itu punya arti yang sama.

"Aku juga tidak ingat pernah membuat masalah dengan seseorang maupun menimbulkan masalah ketika aku hadir."

Isshiki senpai mengela nafas lalu kebali bicara.

"Justru itulah masalah terbesarmu."

Jadi menjadi murid biasa yang tidak membuat masalah di sini dianggap sebagai masalah. Oh, kalau begitu sekarang aku paham kenapa aku berada di sini. Kasusku persis dengan Kawasaki san, ketika semua orang dengan santainya menerobos peraturan kami malah menurutinya sehingga malah kami yang dianggap aneh.

Dunia ini memang tidak adil. Ketika semua orang tidak menaati hukum, orang yang mematuhi hukum malah dianggap orang yang bermasalah. Sepertinya aku perlu jadi presiden PBB supaya bisa memperbaiki situasi ini.

"Lalu kau sendiri Isshiki senpai?."

Kau sendiri masuk service club, yang berarti kau juga murid bermasalah.

"Aku hanya masuk karena aku perlu masuk, aku sama sekali bukan murid bermasalah ok! Aku sama sekali tidak bermasalah."

Aku paham, jadi tolong jangan mengatakannya sampai dua kali seperti itu. Tingkah tsunderemu itu sama sekali tidak kelihatan menarik dan malah mengancam.

"Aku ikut bergabung adalah karena aku ingin menyelamatkan club ini, dan Rumi chan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Tolong berhenti berekting sekarang juga Isshiki senpai, mungkin kau tidak tahu tapi kemarahan yang ditutupi senyum itu jauh lebih menyeramkan daripada kemarahan yang ditunjukan secara langsung.

"A. .aku juga tidak tahu, Hiratsuka sensei hanya menyuruhku untuk masuk club setelah menerima essay yang kubuat."

"Aku juga."

"Aku juga."

"Aku juga."

Untuk dua orang member lain, aku sama sekali tidak terkejut. Tapi untuk Isshiki senpai aku benar-benar tidak menyangka. Jika dia juga disuruh masuk oleh Hiratsuka sensei berarti pembelaanya tadi tidak ada artinya. Dia juga adalah siswa bermasalah.

Meneruskan topik ini sama sekali tidak akan ada gunanya selain mengkonfirmasikan masalah satu sama lain, dan bagi seorang penyendiri tidak tahu apa-apa ada hal yang terbaik. Dengan begini aku bisa menjaga jarak dengan mereka.

"Rumi-rumi kau ini imut sekali! aku jadi ingin memelukmu."

Katakan hal itu sebelum kau memeluku Hikigaya san. Kita bukan anggota sau guild yang sama. Dan jangan panggil aku Rumi-rumi!. Panggilan itu kedengaran sangat menjijikan.

Kawasaki san melihat ke arahku untuk sesaat, tapi kemudian dia segera bicara.

"Tahan diri Hikigaya san, aku tahu kalau dia itu imut tapi. . . ."

Entah sejak kapan aku lupa kalau di sini juga ada laki-laki, keberadaanya sama sekali tidak terasa sampai-sampai aku menganggap kalau di sini hanya ada tiga orang remaja perempuan. Kalau dia jadi ninja aku yakin dia pasti pintar menyelinap.

"Tapi dari pada imut ( _kawaii_ ) kurasa dia lebih pantas disebut muda ( _wakai_ ) . ."

Hikigaya san melepaskan pelukannya dariku lalu melihatku dengan seksama, aku berusaha menghindari tatapan langsung ke wajahnya tapi dia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menahan pipiku sehingga yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah melirik ke arah lain.

Kawasaki san, terima kasih banyak sudah membuat semua orang menyadari sesuatu. Dengan begini aku yakin kalau seseorang akan menanyakan salah satu dari tiga pertanyaan terlarang yang tidak boleh ditujukan kepada wanita.

"Berapa umurmu Rumi-rumi?"

"Hehehe. . . berapa ya?"

Aku benar-benar tidak ingat secara detail sudah berapa lama waktu yang terlewati sejak aku lahir. Empat ribu delapan ratus tiga puluh hari? Empat ribu delapan ratus empat puluh hari? Atau mungkin empat ribu delapan ratus dua puluh hari? Aku sama sekali tidak mengingatnya jadi aku tidak bohong.

"Tiga belas tahun lima bulan."

Yang menjawab pertanyaan tadi bukanlah aku tapi Isshiki senpai.

"Jangan remehkan ketua dewan perwakilan siswa! dengan posisiku aku bisa meminta informasi pribadi macam apapun ke guru!."

"Mulai sekarang tolong jaga privasi seseorang!."

Aku kelepasan ngomon dan tanpa sadar berteriak pada kakak kelasku itu.

"Eeeee. . . . pantas kau masih kelihatan sangat muda, aku jadi merasa punya adik perempuan."

Hikigaya san kembali memeluku, dan kali ini pelukannya terasa lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Kalau begini terus sepertinya aku akan mati bukan karena kecelakaan tapi karena dicelakakan.

"Jadi kau ikut kelas akselerasi ya, dan sekarang kau berhenti?"

Aku lupa lagi. Di sini ada orang lain selain tiga orang gadis. Di saat yang lain bangga dengan penyalahgunaan kekuasaannya dan satunya lagi tiba-tiba mengutarakan keinginannya ke orang yang salah. Kawasaki san menujuk sebuah hal yang seharusnya dari tadi sudah jadi fokus utama.

"Berarti kau ini sangat pintar ya Rumi-rumi?"

Memangnya siapa yang namanya Rumi-rumi, di sini tidak ada orang dengan nama itu.

"Tapi kenapa kau berhenti Rumi-rumi?."

"Karena targetku sudah tercapai."

Seharusnya aku belum berada di sekolah ini. Tapi karena masuk ke kelas akselerasi aku jadi bisa di sini jauh lebih cepat di banding orang lain yang seumuran denganku. Oleh sebab itulah semua orang di sini adalah senpai bagiku, termasuk siswa-siswa yang satu kelas denganku. Sebab dari seluruh siswa si sekolah ini, akulah yang paling muda.

"Kau berhenti masuk kelas akselerasi di SMA dan kau bilang tujuanmu sudah tercapai, kalau begitu apa tujuanmu masuk kelas akselerasi? Tentu saja kau tidak harus menjawab, aku hanya mewakili pertanyaan yang ingin dilontarkan oleh mayoritas penduduk club ini."

Kukira Kawasaki san adalah orang normal, tapi ternyata dia juga orang tidak normal.

"Taishi kun kau tidak perlu mengatakan hal yang tidak perlu."

"Taishi apa kau tidak tahu apa yang namanya membaca suasana?"

"Awww. . . berhenti kalian berdua."

Hikigaya san dan Isshiki senpai memberikan serangan fisik pada satu-satunya anggota laki-laki club ini. Melihatnya, aku jadi agak sedikit kasihan. Mau bagaimana lagi, yang namanya demokrasi itu hanyalah nama keren dari dominasi mayoritas.

"Aku masuk kelas akselerasi hanya untuk kabur dari masalah, dan di sini masalah lamaku tidak bisa mencapaiku meski masalah baru pasti akan datang."

Service club adalah club yang dibuat untuk menyelesaikan masalah siswa. Dan sebab mereka sudah terbiasa mendengarkan masalah dari para siswa, harusnya aku tidak akan mendapatkan rasa kasihan hanya karena aku menceritakan masalahku.

Persis seperti dia waktu itu.

Dia tidak mengasihaniku lalu memberikan kalimat-kalimat penyemangat kosong, melainkan mendengarkanku dengan seksama lalu memahami akar sumber masalah yang kupunya lalu menghancurkannya.

Jika club ini punya modus operasi sama seperti sebelumnya. . .

Menceritakan masalahku pada mereka sepertinya bukan sebuah masalah.

4

Aku masuk kelas akselerasi bukanlah karena aku sedang mengejar sesuatu, tapi karena aku ingin lari dari sesuatu.

Setelah kejadian saat di desa Chiba, hubungan di antara teman-teman palsuku jadi hancur dan kami semua jadi menghindar satu sama lain.

Jauh di dalam sana, mungkin semua orang merasa marah pada satu sama lain tapi sebab mereka semua juga paham bahwa mereka itu juga sama saja, tidak ada yang berani menyalahkan siapapun.

Mereka sadar jika mereka ditaruh pada posisi yang sama, mereka akan melakukan hal yang sama. Dan hal itulah yang membuat mereka merasa marah sekaligus bersalah di saat yang bersamaan.

Awalnya semua orang mencoba berpura-pura kalau tidak ada yang sudah terjadi di antara mereka dan mencoba melupakan kenangan buruk itu. Tapi setiap ada konflik kecil yang terjadi, kejadian waktu itu selalu dibawa-bawa. Yang pada akhirnya membuat hubungan di antara mereka lama-lama berada pada titik jenuh.

Pertama ada satu yang menghindar, kemudian, satu persatu anggota grup itu keluar dari lingkaran dan menghindar satu sama lain.

Grup yang dulunya selalu membullyiku dan secara agresif mengeluarkanku dari berbagai macam lingkaran sosial sudah tidak ada. Dan sebagai gantinya, di dalam kelas ada tambahan empat penyendiri tambahan.

Tapi dengan hilangnya grup itu, bukan berarti masalahku jadi hilang. Sebab semua orang sudah melabeliku sebagai penyendiri dan juga seseorang yang posisinya di bawah semua orang.

Jika yang mereka lakukan hanyalah tidak memperdulikanku, kehidupanku tidak akan jadi sulit. Tapi sayangnya, sebab kebanyakan orang di dunia itu bodoh orang-orang di sekitarku juga ikut melakukan tindakan bodoh bahkan tanpa berpikir.

"Jadi apa yang kau maksud dengan tindakan bodoh?"

Tentu saja yang menanyakan pertanyaan itu adalah satu-satunya orang agak normal yang ada di sekitarku, Kawasaki san.

Tindakan bodohnya adalah seperti, hanya karena aku punya pikiran yang berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang mereka menganggap pikiranku itu salah. Hanya karena aku punya opini berbeda dengan semua orang mereka berpikir kalau aku ini tidak tahu apa-apa. Lalu entah sejak kapan ada anggapan kalau aku ini adalah siswa terbodoh satu sekolah sehingga saat aku dapat rengking satu banyak sekali orang yang curiga kalau aku ini curang. Bahkan aku sempat dilaporkan ke guru pembimbing.

Kemudian, meski mereka tahu kalau aku ini memang pintar mereka tidak pernah mau mengakuinya selalu mengolok-oloku dengan berbagai macam hinaan yang sama sekali tidak nyambung dengan masalah akademis.

Lalu lagi, meski ideku selalu superior tapi semua orang selalu menolaknya dan jika ada hal yang buruk terjadi pada semuanya entah kenapa aku yang selalu disalahkan.

"Mengingatnya benar-benar membuatku ingin membunuh mereka semua!."

Diacuhkan, diremehkan, dan disalahkan. Aku sudah bosan dengan semua hal itu! Karena itulah aku ingin membuktikan kalau semua orang itu salah. Selain itu aku juga tidak ingin melihat wajah satupun dari mereka lagi seumur hidupku.

Hanya saja sebab aku tidak bisa mengubah orang-orang di sekitarku, aku memutuskan kabur. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat yang tidak akan mereka bisa capai.

"Jadi kesimpulannya kau masuk kelas akselerasi bukanlah karena alasan akademis, prospek, maupun ekonomi melainkan karena masalah pribadi! Sedangkan semua pencapaianmu sampai saat ini hanyalah sekedar bonus."

Sekali lagi, orang yang mengambil kesimpulan adalah Kawasaki san. Jika aku disuruh untuk memanjat tembok setinggi seratus meter, aku tidak akan berlatih seperti orang bodoh dan langsung menyerah. Hanya saja aku akan akan menciptakan crane supaya aku tidak perlu capek-capek naik.

Inovasi diawali dari kemalasan.

"Tujuanku untuk kabur dari orang-orang itu sudah berhasil dan aku sangat yakin tidak akan ada satupun dari orang-orang bodoh itu yang mampu mengejarku sampai ke sini, karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk berhenti masuk kelas akselerasi."

Isshiki senpai melihat ke arah lain sedangkan Kawasaki san hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, kemudian Hikigaya san melihatku dengan tatapan yang susah kuartikan. Dia kelihatan paham tapi dia ingin menolak kenyataan, di saat dia kelihatan kagum entah kenapa dia juga kelihatan agak kecewa.

Ekspresi yang dia miliki benar-benar punya banyak variasi.

"Kenapa aku merasakan deja vu? Ketika hasil dari perbuatannya sendiri adalah bagus dan sesuai harapan tapi selalu saja latar belakang dan tujuan dari tindakannya adalah hal-hal tidak nyambung, entah kenama Rumi-rumi mengingatkanku pada Onii chan."

Setelah Hikigaya san, Isshiki senpai juga ikut kembali memperhatikanku sambil meletakan jarinya di bawah dagunya lalu memasang muka berpikir.

"Kau benar juga, senpai juga punya nilai yang sangat bagus dan dia juga rajin dalam belajar! Tapi alasannya rajin belajar bukanlah karena dia ingin nilainya bagus melainkan hanya karena dia ingin menghabiskan waktu sendirian sebab dia tidak punya teman."

Sebenarnya aku juga melakukan hal yang sama, tapi aku tidak bisa bilang tentang hal itu. Tidak, aku tidak mau mengatakan tentang hal itu. Aku tidak ingin dikategorikan sama dengan senpai dari Isshiki senpai.

Dia kedengaran seperti orang yang kelihatan keren tapi sebenarnya tidak keren.

"Tapi kurasa Tsurumi san lebih mirip Yukinoshita san, dia itu pekerja keras, dia itu pintar, dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menghina seseorang ataupun merendahkan orang lain, selain itu punya aura susah didekati dan juga jiwa kompetisi yang kelawatan, tiga tahun lagi mungkin dia juga akan kelihatan seram."

Tolong jangan tidak sopan begitu, aku ini imut dan sama sekali tidak seram. Aku masih bisa menerima hinaan lain, tapi aku sama sekali tidak terima kalau di sebut seram. Sebab kalau kalian bilang aku ini seram kalian sama saja dengan bilang kalau selama ini ayah dan Ibuku sudah berbohong padaku.

Isshiki senpai kembali memasang muka berpikir.

"Kau juga benar Taishki."

Hikigaya san kembali ke mode santai lalu menarik kursinya menjauh dariku.

"Jadi kesimpulannya dia sepintar Yukino san tapi kepribadiannya seburuk Onii chan, agrhhh. . . . . aku benar-benar khawatir dengan masa depanmu Rumi-rumi."

"Tenang saja, masa depanku masih panjang."

Sekarang aku baru tiga belas tahun lebih sedikit, aku masih belum ada pada umur di mana aku diharuskan untuk memikirkan masa depanku. Aku masih bisa bergantung pada orang tuaku dan keinginan egoisku masih sering dituruti.

Ya, aku masih punya banyak waktu.

"Jadi sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan, semua anggota club sudah berkumpul kan?"

Pertanyaanku tidak kutujukan secara khusus pada siapapun, yang tidak ingin menjawab tentu saja tidak perlu menjawab tapi jika ada yang ingin menjawab siapapun bisa melakukannya.

Isshiki senpai membereskan kertas-kertas yang ada di di depannya lalu memberikan tanda pada kedua anggota club lain untuk duduk tegak. Dan meski aku tidak ikut diberi tanda, tapi sebab orang lain melakukannya aku ikut melakukannya.

"Ahem. . . . mulai hari ini aku bukan lagi anggota service club dan penggantiku adalah Tsurumi rumi, selain itu dia juga menggantikanku jadi ketua! Berhubung dia belum tahu modus operandi service club kuharap kalian berdua jangan menganggap terlalu serius perintahnya ok."

Aku jadi ketua tapi aku tidak punya kekuasaan, jika aku ini orang penuh ambisi yang gila hormat pasti aku sudah marah besar. Tapi sebab aku ini terbiasa diremehkan dan ditaruh dalam bagian dasar rantai makanan, bentuk diskriminasi semacam ini masih jauh dari batas toleransiku.

"Berhubung acara seremonialnya sudah selesai kau sudah bisa pergi Isshiki san, kau bukan anggota club ini lagi kan? Jadi kuharap kau tidak terlalu sering ke sini lagi."

Isshiki senpai kelihatan marah dan kembali ingin memukul Hikigaya san, tapi dia membatalkan niatnya dan menarik nafas panjang. Dia berdiri lalu membawa tumpukan kertas tadi dan dengan tenang pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Aku ragu kalau hari ini akan ada customer tapi tolong jaga pintu ya, aku ingin istirahat dulu."

Hikigaya san meletakan tubuh bagian atasnya ke meja, setelah dia melipat kedua lengannya dia langsung meletakan kepalanya dan memejamkan mata. Kawasaki san tidak melakukan hal yang sama, dia memang juga ikut berisitrahat tapi dia memutuskan untuk melakukannya di bagian belakang ruangan. Dia mengambil dua buah kursi, yang satunya dia gunakan sebagai tempat duduk sedangkan satunya lagi dia posisikan di depannya untuk meletakan kedua kakinya.

"Oh begitu."

Aku tidak tahu apa yang baru saja mereka berdua lakukan, tapi dengan sekali ligat saja aku tahu kalau keduanya sudah melakukan hal yang sangat melelahkan. Dan kurasa, alasan Isshiki senpai tidak membesar-besarkan masalah tadi adalah karena dia sadar akan hal itu.

Ternyata mantan ketua kami itu perhatian juga.

Hari itu, hal pertama yang kulakukan sebagai anggota club dan juga ketuanya adalah melihat wajah tidur kedua teman satu clubku sampai sore. Jika yang memang yang harus kulakukan di club ini cuma hal semacam itu, aku akan bergabung dengan club ini sampai lulus nanti.

Hiratsuka sensei, hal yang kira akan jadi hukuman untuku malah ternyata sebuah hadiah yang tersembunyi.

5

Di hari berikutnya, kehidupan sekolahku sama sekali tidak mengalami perubahan macam apapun. Yang berubah malah adalah suasana kelasku yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba jadi agak lebih ramai dari biasanya.

Aku baru masuk selama beberapa bulan, jadi aku tidak tahu persis sebearpa biasa keadaan yang biasanya. Tapi yang jelas, hari ini aku merasakan kalau ada suasana agak lebih berisik dari hari kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi.

Dan sumber suara berisik tambahan itu adalah kumpulan murid laki-laki yang sedang mengerubungi seseorang. Salah, mereka sedang mengerubungi sesuatu. Dari tempatku duduk aku bisa melihat kalau yang sedang semua murid laki-laki lihat itu adalah ponsel dari orang yang berada di tengah.

Kadang aku lupa kalau sekarang aku sudah di SMA, kenapa? Karena aku sering sekali melihat orang-orang yang seharusnya bisa dikategorikan dewasa bertindak bodoh layaknya anak SD.

Tindakan mereka adalah sebuah tindakan bunuh diri. Kenapa lagi? Karena dengan bergerombol lalu jadi berisik seperti itu mereka sudah menimbulkan kecurigaan. Dan ketika orang-orang di sekitar mereka sudah punya kecurigaan terhadap sesuatu, mereka pasti akan dianggap buruk.

Dan yang lebih buruknya adalah biasanya anggapan buruk itu benar.

Biar kuberitahukan sesuatu. Ketika sekelompok anak laki-laki membentuk gerombolan seperti itu lalu jadi berisik, biasanya kalau tidak masalah game, anime, ya barang kotor seperti material porno. Dan jika dilihat dari bentuk formasi mereka saat ini. Kurasa hal ketigalah yang sedang mereka semua lihat. Sumber : aku.

Pemiliki ponsel duduk di bagian tengah dalam posisi rendah, orang yang lain mengelilinginya dengan rapi, kemudian yang terakhir semua orang yang sedang berada di sekitar pemilik ponsel mencoba menutupi orang yang ada di tengah dari pandangan orang lain.

Kemamuan observasiku adalah salah satu dari seratus sembilan skill rahasiaku. Sekarang biar kujelaskan maksud dari formasi bertahan yang murid laki-laki yang sedang ada di depanku lakukan.

Orang yang ditengah disuruh duduk adalah supaya media yang dia pegang bisa berada pada posisi rendah, kemudian semua orang melingkarinya adalah supaya satu media itu bisa dilihat bersama oleh semua orang. Kemudian barisan melingkar rapat yang mereka tunjukan adalah untuk melindungi isi media dari pandangan orang lain.

Dan jika hal yang mereka lihat perlu dilindungi sampai sebegitunya, biasanya hal itu sama sekali bukan hal yang bisa dilihat oleh semua orang. Dan dari ekspresi-ekspresi menjijikan yang mereka tunjukan, tidak salah lagi mereka sedang melihat sesuatu yang tidak mau kulihat.

Beberapa orang gadis ada yang memberanikan diri untuk mendekat dan melakukan protes, tapi sebab modal yang mereka gunakan untuk membubarkan kerumunan itu hanyalah sebuah kecurigaan. Gadis tadi bisa diatasi dengan muda.

Orang yang di tengah keluar dari kerumunan lalu menunjukan isi ponselnya yang pastinya punya konten yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Setelah melihat kalau kecuirgaannya tidak terbukti, mau tidak mau si gadis mundur dan kembali ke tempatnya.

Apa yang dilakukan gadis tadi sama sekali tidak salah, tapi caranya melakukannya tidaklah benar. Di saat seperti ini langkah paling bijak adalah menyerah melakukan konfrontasi langsung dan mundur lalu melakukan observasi. Baru setelah hasil observasi didapatkan baru aku akan bertindak.

Dan tentu saja ketika aku bilang bertindak, yang melakukan tindakan bukanlah aku sendiri melainkan guru. Jika aku yang maju, meski aku menemukan buktipun aku tidak akan diperdulikan dan dengan mudah diusir.

Tapi alasalkan aku memiliki bukti dan bukti itu kuserahkan pada guru, seorang murid pasti tidak akan lolos dari inspeksi. Kenapa? Karena guru itu tidak akan pernah memperdulikan alasan macam apapun yang dilontarkan oleh muridnya. Dengan kata lain guru itu tidak perduli pada muridnya dalam masalah demokrasi.

Di sinilah trani minoritas diaplikasikan. Sekolah benar-benar medang perang psikologis.

Pernah sekali aku terlambat masuk sekolah, dan waktu itu aku menjelaskan kalau aku terlambat karena bis yang kukendarai mogok di jalan tapi guru pembimbingku sama sekali tidak percaya dan langsung memutuskan kalau aku ini berbohong.

Alasan, barikade, password, dan folder tersembunyi tidak akan mempan digunakan sebagai alat pertahanan di depan guru.

Dalam kasus ini, sementara aku akan diam dulu. Aku akan menunggu sampai keadaan jadi lebih tidak kondusif dan ada lebih banyak protes yang dilontarkan. Jika aku mencari bukti sekarang lalu melaporkan orang-orang itu pada guru maka nanti malah aku yang akan dapat masalah.

Maksudku, aku akan dilihat buruk jika aku tiba-tiba mendapatkan foto orang-orang dari gerombolan itu secara rahasial lalu melaporkannya ke guru. Aku tidak perduli pendapat mereka tentangku, tapi mendengar bisikan-bisikan di belakang pungguku sama sekali bukan pengalaman yang enak. Rasanya seperti ada serangga merayap di atas badanku.

Akan kutunggu dulu sampai sebagian besar populasi kelas mempunyai pendapat yang sama denganku.

Beberapa menit kemudian kelas akhirnya dimulai dan keberisikan tidak karuan yang menyelimuti kelas juga ikut berakhir.

Hanya saja, setelah keluar dari mulut buaya aku malah masuk ke mulut harimau. Bukannya bisa santai karena tidak lagi harus mendengarkan suara brisik tidak karuan dari orang-orang di sekitarku, begitu pelajaran dimulai aku malah dipaksa untuk mendengarkan penjelasan yang tidak menjelaskan dan juga bacaan yang sangat sulit dibaca.

Jam pertama adalah matematika sedangkan jam kedua sampai ketiga adalah fisika. Dan bagiku, yang namanya angka dan rumus sama sekali bukan bahan bacaan yang menarik. Sebab aku masuk kelas akselerasi, aku juga harus menguasai keduanya dan memang nilaiku dalam kedua pelajaran itu bisa dibilang bagus.

Tapi yang namanya bisa dan suka itu berbeda. Contoh paling nyata adalah para pekerja di kantor maupun pabrik, mereka bisa melakukan pekerjaan mereka dengan baik dan mereka ahli dalam menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka. Mereka menguasainya tapi kalau tidak disuruh mereka juga tidak akan mau melakukannya. Mereka hanya terpaksa melakukannya.

Pada akhirnya aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan pelajaran dan mengikutinya secara pasif. Sekarang aku tidak lagi berada di kelas akselerasi, jadi aku tidak terlalu membutuhkan nilai yang terlalu bagus. Asalkan aku mempunyai nilai yang cukup untuk meluluskanku di tes aku sudah puas.

Di jam istirahat pertama, biasanya aku akan menghabiskan waktu dengan duduk sambil memasang earphone yang tidak ada musiknya sambil membaca. Dengan begini orang yang ingin memanggilku akan merasa tidak enak dan orang yang ingin mendekatiku akan berpikir beberapa kali sebelum benar-benar melakukannya.

Hanya saja hari ini strategi pertahanan itu tidak mempan menangkal seseorang. Seorang gadis berambut panjang berkacamata mendekatiku dengan buru-buru. Dan gadis yang kumaksud adalah gadis yang sama yang melakukan protes pada anak laki-laki tadi pagi.

Tanpa banyak tanya dia langsung duduk di kursi di depanku dan bicara padaku tanpa memperhatikan apa yang sedang kulakukan.

"Namaku Touma Nishino, kulihat tadi kau sangat terganggu dengan tingkah gerombolan anak laki-laki tadi karena itulah sebagai orang yang sama-sama terganggu mari kita berteman."

"Alasanmu mengajaku berteman benar-benar aneh."

Salah satu hal yang paling efektif dalam menyatukan banyak orang adalah adanya satu musuh yang sama. Tapi pertemanan yang dilandasi rasa saling benci pada sesuatu itu mudah sekali hancur. Mungkin. Sebab aku belum pernah punya teman sungguhan.

"Namaku Tsu. . . "

"Kau tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri, semua orang di sini sudah tahu namamu tadi aku memperkenalkan diri hanya karena banyak orang sering melupakan namaku."

Merendahkan diri sendiri adalah cara yang ampuh untuk mendekati individu dengan yang kelihatan lebih superior. Anak yang bodoh bisanya akan menghina kebodohannya sendiri ketika mereka mendekati anak pintar dengan bilang 'aahh nilaiku selalu jelek' atau 'kau hebat sekali, aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya atau bentuk perendahan diri yang lain.

Tapi ketika mendekati seorang penyendiri, seseorang tidak perlu meletakan dirinya di bawah si orang yang di ajak bicara. Sebab orang sepertiku ini, orang yang akan mengaggap dirinya beruntuk saat diajak bicara oleh seseorang. Dulu.

"Tidak . . kau sudah memperkenalkan diri, tentus aja aku harus membalasnya . . . namaku Tsurumi Rumi, dan aku tidak berpikir kalau kau bisa semudah itu dilupakan seseorang."

Sebenarnya dia cantik dan dia juga punya tubuh yang bagus serta postur yang lumayan, sebagai sesama perempuan mungkin penilaianku tidak terlalu akurat tapi setidaknya aku yakin kalau dia itu seorang gadis yang menarik.

Hanya saja dia sengaja memutuskan untuk menutupi daya tariknya itu dengan menggunakan pakaian serta aksesoris yang membosankan dan tidak menarik seakan sedang mencoba untuk membuat tidak ada orang yang memperhatikannya agar lebih mudah membaur.

Dia menggunakan kacamata tapi kacamatanya punya model seperti kacamata yang dipakai oleh orang tua yang sudah rabun, selain itu gaya berpakaiannya dibuat terlalu rapi, serapi pegawai yang sering ke kantor, dan masih banyak lagi dan masih banyak lagi.

Aku pernah menggunakan strategi yang sama saat SMP karena itulah aku tahu.

"Apa kau ke sini hanya untuk mengajaku berteman? Kalau iya maaf tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya jika alasanmu hanya itu saja."

Sebenarnya aku juga tidak akan menerima undangan pertemanan mencurigakan itu apapun alasannya. Maksudku, yang namanya pertemanan itu tidak terjadi sekilat itu, jika untuk menjadi teman yang diperlukan hanyalah mendeklarasikan diri sebagai teman maka manga dan anime dengan tema persahabatan tidak akan ada yang menarik.

"Maaf. . . "

Reflexnya terhadap situasi tidak terduga agak lain dari yang lain. Biasanya jika aku sudah bicara banyak seperti tadi, orang yang mengajaku biacara akan langsung mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi ekspresi jijik atau marah.

Sekarang tiba-tiba aku jadi merasa bersalah.

"Kau bilang kalau kau terganggu dengan gerombolan anak laki-laki tadi kan? Jika hanya itu masalahmu kursarankan kau menunggu saja sampai keadaanya agak sedikit lebih berantakan."

"Kita tidak boleh menunggu! Kalau dibiarkan saja pasti mereka akan menyebarkannya pada murid lain dan moral dari murid-murid sekolah ini akan turun."

Tolong jangan bicara seperti politikus, mereka selalu bilang hal-hal tentang moral tapi mereka sendiri tidak bermoral. Aku jadi ingin memukul seseorang saat mendengarnya, karena itulah jangan mengatakannya di depanku. Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku bisa menahan diri.

"Memangnya kenapa kau sebersikeras itu untuk menghentikan mereka?"

Jika aku tidak harus mengerjakan sesuatu, kenapa aku harus mengerjakannya?. Dan aku yakin kalau kalau Touma juga tidak punya tugas untuk mengurusi moral siswa sekolah ini. Jika ada yang perlu berpikir keras dalam keadaan saat ini, kurasa orang itu adalah Isshiki senpai.

"Yang jelas aku tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja! rasa keadailan di dalam diriku tidak mengijinkannya."

Kau ini siapaaa? jika kau ini salah satu anggota dari fire sister tolong sekarang pulang saja dan lapor pada kakak laki-lakimu. Aku yakin dia akan mengatasi semua masalahmu.

"Sebagai sesama siswa kita tidak bisa bertindak sembarangan, yang bisa bertindak sesuka hati di sekolah hanyalah guru! Tapi sayangnya sebelum mengangkat masalah ke hadapan guru kau harus memiliki bukti dulu, karena itulah aku menyarankanmu untuk menunggu."

Touma mundur dari tempat duduknya lalu menunduk. Ugh . . . . apa-apaan ini? Aku sangat yakin kalau apa yang kukatakan adalah hal yang benar dan sangat logis. Tapi kenapa aku kembali merasa bersalah dan ingin menghiburnya.

"Hiratsuka sensei, dia mudah diajak bicara dan sering tidak memakai logika saat memutuskan sesuatu."

"?"

"Karena itulah meski tidak mempunyai buktipun jika kau berkonsultasi padanya mungkin kau bisa mendapatkan solusi, mungkin."

Touma kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum padaku, setelah itu dia mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih padaku sebelum kembali ke tempat duduknya sendiri saat bel sudah berbunyi.

Kelas kembali dimulai dan kami semua mengikuti pelajaran.

6

Istirahat kedua dimulai.

Setiap kali aku berakhir di sebuah lingkungan baru, ada dua hal yang selalu kuprioritaskan untuk kulakukan terlebih dahulu. Nomor satu mencari di mana lokasi toilet, dan yang kedua mencari lokasi sepi lain kecuali toilet.

Selama beberapa bulan aku berada di sekolah ini, pencarianku terhadap lokasi sepi selalu berakhir dengan kegagalan. Sepertinya semua orang mempunyai pikiran yang sama denganku dan berlomba-lomba mencari lokasi sepi. Karena itulah aku yang terlambat masuk ke kelas reguler kesulitan mendapatkan bagian area sepi.

Dan sekarangpun, aku masih dalam proses untuk menemukan tempat sakral itu.

Sebelum aku masuk ke service club aku punya anggapan kalau setiap inci bagian sekolah ini sudah dijelajahi oleh seseorang, tapi kemarin saat aku pulang dari service club. Aku mengetahui sebuah fakta baru kalau area di mana gedung khusus berada itu sangatlah sepi.

Dan ketika sebuah tempat itu sepi, ada kemungkinan sangat besar kalau populasi manusianya itu sedikit. Karena itulah aku sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar area itu. Lokasiku sekarang adalah bagian belakang gedung khusus dan juga kafetaria di dekat lapangan tenis.

Sayangnya, begitu aku menemukan sebuah spot yang sangat bagus. Di tempat itu sudah ada orang yang lebih dahulu menempatinya. Dan yang lebih buruknya, seseorang itu adalah teman sekelasku. Dengan kata lain, orang yang kukenal.

Touma Nishino.

"Aku harus segera kabur."

Kalau begini aku harus memberanikan diri dan meminta kunci ruang club pada Hiratsuka sensei.

Saat aku sudah memutuskan langkah kaburku yang selanjutnya, tiba-tiba Touma membalikan kepalanya dan melihat ke arahku.

Sial.

"Tsurumi san."

Dia melembaikan tangannya padaku dan aku terpaksa mendatanginya. Aku langsung duduk di sampingnya dan membuka kotak makananku.

Jika aku ini bukan penyendiri aku pasti akan bertanya kenapa Touma berada di tempat seperti ini, tapi sebab aku ini penyendiri kelas expert dengan melihat kotak makanan di tangannya saja aku bisa tahu kalau dia juga sedang mencari tempat sepi untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya tanpa perlu menganggu seseorang.

Dia juga adalah seorang penyendiri.

Berterimakasihlah padaku sebab aku ini orang yang perhatian.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini Tsurumi san?"

Apa dia serius menanyakannya padaku? Tolong baca suasanannya! aku sudah perhatian padamu jadi tolong balas perhatianku dengan perhatian lain.

"Bukankah kau yang memanggilku tadi?."

"Hehehe. . . benar juga."

"Tempat ini lumayan juga."

"Lumayan? Tempat ini lebih dari lumayan Tsurumi san! Tempat ini sempurna! Biar kuberitahukan kenapa tempat ini sempurna."

Tempat ini selalu terkena angin di jam-jam sekarang, selain itu anginnya tidak bertiup hanya sekali dan satu arah sehingga udara segarnya bisa mengenai seluruh bagian tubuh seseorang yang ada di sana.

Yang kedua, tempat itu sepi meski berada di tengah keramaian.

Yang ketiga di depan kami ada hiburan yang dipertunjukan oleh anggpta club tenis. Para anggota club perempuannya mengenakan rok yang sangat pendek sampai-sampai celana dalamnya bisa dengan mudah terlihat saat mereka melompat maupun ada angin yang lumayan kuat.

"Tungu! Tunggu! Tunggu! Tunggu dulu Touma san! Yang terakhir itu apa bisa dikategorikan sebagai nilai plus? Kau ini perempuan kan?"

Jika dia ini anak laki-laki atau orang tua mesum aku bisa paham kalau sampai dia menyukai pemandangan seperti itu, tapi dia itu sama-sama perempuan jadi harusnya apa yang dia lihat sama sekali tidak bisa dianggap menarik.

Lagipula yang sedari tadi dia lihat bukanlah celana dalam melainkan sejenis sportwear untuk wanita.

"Justru karena aku ini perempuan aku bisa mengagumi pemandangan itu, perempuan itu selalu suka hal yang indah jadi apa yang kulakukan itu normal."

Aku agak khawatir. Mulai sekarang aku harus menjaga jarak dengannya, aku mulai takut kalau dia akan mengintip celana dalamku bahkan tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Aku harus mengganti topik, aku sudah mulai merinding bahkan hanya dengan melihat matanya saja.

"Masalah yang tadi pagi bagaimana Touma san?."

"Aku sudah berkonsultasi, dan Hiratsuka sensei bilang kalau akan ada yang membantu menyelesaikan masalahku! Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Syukurlah kalau begitu. Artinya aku tidak perlu lagi diganggu olehnya.

Setelah selesai makan siang, kami berdua kembali ke kelas dan sorenya aku langsung menuju ruang club.

Begitu aku masuk, aku menemukan dua orang yang sedang duduk sambil minum teh dan makan kue. Hal itu sempat membuatku berpikir kalau sepertinya aku salah masuk ke ruang club musik di mana anggotanya tidak pernah latihan dan hanya bersantai seharian.

Tapi sebab anggotanya hanya dua dan ada satu laki-laki, akhirnya aku sadar kalau service club juga adalah club yang sangat santai. Aku langsung masuk lalu Hikigaya san langsung menuangkan teh ke gelas kertas di depanku dan memberiku setumpuk kue kering.

"Hikigaya san. . "

Maaf, seseorang yang diberikan sesuatu memang tidak pantas menawar. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berkomentar setelah meminum teh dan memakan kue yang diberikan oleh kakak kelasku itu.

"Ada apa Rumi-rumi?"

"Apa kau pernah membuat teh sebelumnya? Dan apakah kau juga pernah membuat kue sebelumnya."

"Tentu saja! Bukan hanya pernah malah sering."

"Tapi kenapa teh ini rasanya aneh dan kue ini juga rasanya aneh?"

"Apanya yang aneh? Kurasa keduanya enak-enak saja."

"Apanya yang enak!? dan keduanya sama sekali tidak sehat untuk dikonsumsi."

Teh yang kuminum tadi sama sekali tidak terasa seperti teh, dan bahkan aroma tehnya saja sudah benar-benar hilang. Yang bisa kurasakan dari tehku hanyalah manis dan manis, bahkan menyebutnya sebagai air gula sama sekali tidak berlebihan.

Dan hal yang sama juga teraplikasikan ke kue yang dia berikan padaku. Daripada kue, jauh lebih tepat kalau benda yang baru saja kumakan tadi dinamakan gula batanagn. Dengan kata lain, yang aku baru saja minum dan makan gula. Bahkan gigiku sudah terasa ngilu.

"Tapi Onii chan bilang kalau apapun yang kubuat selalu enak."

"Kakakmu itu cuma siscon!."

"Taishi kun juga billang kalau mereka itu enak."

Aku melihat ke arah Kawasaki san, tapi kakak kelasku itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela sambil bersiul.

Kenapa semua orang sangat memanjakan Hikigaya san? Aku tahu kalau dia itu manis tapi dia itu sudah cukup dewasa untuk melihat kenyataan secara langsung. Jika kalian berdua memberikan komplain aku juga yakin kalau Hikigaya san tidak akan marah dan membenci kalian berdua.

Laki-laki itu memang bodoh, dan kebodohan mereka itu jadi berlipat ganda ketika mereka berada di depan gadis yang mereka suka atau sayangi. Tidak! aku tidak bermaksud untuk menjelek-njelekan ayahku. Ayahku itu orang baik, sebab dia tidak pernah banyak tanya saat aku minta sesuatu dan langsung memberikannya begitu saja.

"Apa yang kau berikan pada Kawasaki san dan kakamu sama sekali tidak sehat, sekarang mungkin masih belum ada masalah tapi ketika mereka berdua sudah berumur lebih dari tiga puluh tahun mereka akan banyak kena penyakit."

Dan bukan tidak mungkin kalau mereka berdua akan kena diabetes lalu setiap bulan jari-jari tangan dan kakinya akan harus dipotong.

"Aku akan menyita kue yang kau buat Hikigaya san, aku tidak akan membuangnya jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir hari ini kebetulan aku membawa kue yang kubuat sendiri tolong makan punyaku saja."

Aku punya kebiasaan untuk membawa makanan ringan ke manapun aku pergi, sebab aku selalu tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan orang lain aku selalu berakhir harus menghibur diriku sendiri. Biasanya aku akan membawa buku untuk kubaca dan jika tidak ada orang di sekitarku aku akan mulai ngemill. Kue yang kubawa adalah untuk perisapan hal itu.

Setelah Kawasaki san dan Hikigaya san menghabiskan teh air gulanya, aku membuatkan keduanya teh yang sesungguhnya.

"Rasanya mungkin tidak terlalu enak, tapi silahkan dinikmati."

Besok aku akan membawa teh yang sesungguhnya dan bukan hanya teh celup instant. Sementara ini skill membuat tehku tidak bisa kutunjukan.

"Ada apa Hikigaya san? Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku."

"Tidak ada apa-apa aku hanya sedang mengagumimu."

Tolong jangan ingatkan aku pada Touma, kau membuatku jadi langsung merinding Hikigaya san.

"Kau benar-benar feminim Rumi-rumi, aku jadi iri padamu."

"Kau tidak perlu iri Hikigaya san, ini hanya sebuah skill dan skill ini diperlukan semua orang yang ingin jadi ibu rumah tangga."

"Kau ingin jadi ibu rumah tangga? Impianmu manis sekali Rumi-rumi."

"Impianku sama sekali tidak manis Hikigaya san, impianku normal."

Ketika seorang gadis kecil bilang kalau besar ingin jadi pengantin itu bukanlah karena mereka polos maupun ingin kelihatan imut. Apa yang mereka katakan adalah hasil dari insting seorang wanita untuk menyerahkan semua urusannya pada laki-laki lalu santai di rumah.

Dengan kata lain, wanita punya insting untuk tetap di rumah. Dan sebagai seorang wanita yang baik dan bependidikan, memutuskan untuk menuruti insting dasarnya adalah tindakan yang benar. Sebab kebanyakan insting yang ada di dunia ini dibuat untuk menuntun seseorang pada kebenaran.

"Aku agak tidak paham dengan apa yang kau katakan Rumi-rumi."

Sebelum aku sempat menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Hikigaya san, Kawasaki san bicara terlebih dahulu.

"Sederhanyana Tsurumi san bilang kalau dia tidak ingin bekerja."

"Tapi dia bilang dia ingin jadi ibu rumah tangga Taishi kun, bukankah ibu rumah tangga itu orang sibuk."

"Ahem. . . Hikigaya san, hanya karena Tsurumi san itu manis tolong jangan anggap semua hal yang dia lakukan itu manis pada dasarnya apa yang dikatakannya sama dengan apa yang dikatakan Onii san! Aku tidak ingin bekerja dan cita-citaku adalah jadi bapak rumah tangga! Seperti itu."

Laki-laki yang berani mengatakan apa yang kukatakan di depan orang lain benar-benar hebat, hanya orang tidak tahu malulah yang bisa mengatakannya dengan bangga. Siapapun kakaknya Hikigaya san, aku yakin kalau dia pasti itu orang yang tidak punya malu.

"Kau benar juga Taishi kun, jika aku membayangkan Onii chan yang mengatakannya malah jadi kedengaran menjijikan."

Kuharap kakakmu tidak pernah mendengar kata-katamu tadi Hikigaya san, dia akan menangis kalau dia berada di sini.

"Tapi yang mengakannya bukan Onii chan jadi tidak masalah, Rumi-rumi sangat imut! Aku tidak keberatan kalau harus mengurusinya seumur hidup."

"Meski aku bilang aku tidak ingin bekerja, tapi aku akan tetap mengerjakan tugasku sebagai seorang istri yang baik."

Aku ingin punya dua orang anak, kalau satu nanti anaku kesepian dan kalau tiga nanti rumah jadi terlalu berisik. Kalau bisa aku ingin punya anak laki-laki dan perempuan supaya tidak ada yang berebut mainan, untuk urutannya aku tidak perduli.

Setelah itu aku akan mendidik mereka dengan baik dan kujadikan anak yang penurut, lalu begitu mereka berumur sembilan tahun lebih aku akan menyerahkan pekerjaan rumahku pada mereka berdua dan akupun bisa santai.

"Rumi-rumi, apapun rencana hidupmu tolong jangan sebutkan satupun hal yang kau katakan di sini pada siapapun calon suamimu nanti."

Tentu saja tidak, lagipula aku masih punya banyak waktu. Dan di umurku yang sekarang aku masih belum perlu untuk memikirkan hal-hal semacam itu.

"Tapi menikah ya? Kurasa aku juga harus mulai memikirkannya, aku juga tidak ingin seperti Hiratsuka sensei yang terus-terusan single."

"Kurasa tidak kau tidak perlu terlalu memikirkannya Hikigaya san."

Selain punya wajah cantik kau juga punya kepribadian yang cerah, kemampuan sosialisasimu juga sangat bagus sehingga kau bisa punya banyak kenalan. Lalu. . . . di sini juga ada seseorang yang sedang melihat ke arahmu dengan wajah berharap. Jadi untuk sekarang, kurasa yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah fokus belajar.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal menikah, kalau aku tidak menemukan seseorang aku masih bisa menikah dengan Onii chan aku yakin kalau aku bilang ingin menikah dengannya dia akan melakukan apapun termasuk melanggar hukum."

Kedua bersaudara ini kedengaran berbahaya, kakaknya bersedia melanggar hukum hanya karena adiknya memintanya melakukan sesuatu? Seberapa besar level ke sisconannya? Dan yang lebih berbahaya lagi ternyata Hikigaya itu brocon.

"Yang tadi itu tentu saja hanya bercanda, Onii chan sudah punya calon jadi aku harus menyerah."

Jadi kau serius ingin menikah dengan kakakmu Hikigaya san? Aku juga akan memberikan saran padamu. Siapapun calon suamimu itu, sebaiknya kau jangan mengatakan apapun tentang hal yang kita bicarakan di sini. Meskipun mungjkin orangnya sudah tahu.

"Jangan kelihatan khawatir begitu Rumi-rumi, aku sudah bilang kalau aku cuma bercanda kan."

"Apa iya?"

Wajahmu tadi kelihatan serius.

"Tapi membicarakan Onii chan saat dia sedang tidak ada rasanya tidak menarik, seberapa banyakpun aku menggodanya kalau tidak ada orangnya aku jadi tidak bisa merasa puas."

Hikigaya san menarik nafas panjang lalu meletakan tubuh bagian atasnya di meja. Setelah itu, entah kenapa suasananya jadi sepi. Aku bukan tipe orang yang bisa memulai pembicaraan jadi aku tidak mengatakan apapun, sedangkan Kawasaski san sepertinya juga tidak punya topik yang bisa diangkat sehingga pada akhirnya dia hanya bisa kabur dengan membuka buku lalu membacanya.

Aku bisa mengikuti langkah Kawasaki san dan ikut membaca, lalu sebab aku ini orang yang ahli dalam membuang-buang waktu aku sangat ahli dalam membaca. Hanya saja, Hikigaya san itu tidak kelihatan seperti orang yang bisa duduk diam.

Orang sepertinya biasanya akan langsung mencari topik untuk dibicarakan begitu suasana jadi sepi, dan topik yang dibawanya bisa apa saja. Lalu sebab dia juga adalah orang yang punya komunitas sosial besar, aku agak khawatir kalau dia akan membawa topik tentang aku yang tidak punya teman dengan polosnya.

Dan aku tidak ingin membahas topik semacam itu.

Kalau ada sebuah pembicaraan, akulah yang harus mengatur arah jalannya.

"Apa aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu Hikgaya san?"

"Tentu saja."

Eeee. . . dengan hanya diajak bicara saja dia tiba-tiba langsung kelihatan senang.

"Isshiki senpai kemarin bilang kalau service club itu langsung berada di bawah dewan perwakilan siswa, kenapa memangnya?"

Kalau memang service club berada langsung di bawah dewan perwakilan siswa bukankah berarti service club itu bukan sebuah club melainkan divisi lain dari dewan perwakilan siswa.

"Sebenarnya daripada di bawah dewan perwakilan siswa, kurasa lebih tepat dibilang kalau service club itu langsung berada di bawah komando ketua dewan perwakilan siswa, service club itu independen."

Heh? Apa-apaan posisi service club dalam susunan organisasi ini? Kenapa kami langsung dapat perintah dari ketua dewan perwakilan siswa. Memangnya kami ini ANBU? Kalau begitu bukankah orang-orang yang ada di sini semuanya ninja elit.

"Ceritanya sangat simple."

Semua anggota service club yang lama sudah berada di kelas tiga, dan siswa kelas tiga tidak boleh lagi mengikuti kegiatan club enam bulan sebelum ujian nasional. Oleh sebab itu, service club menglami vakum dan sebab sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau semua anggotanya akan keluar begitu ujian nasional selesai service club tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali dibubarkan.

Untuk mencegah hal itu sampai terjadi, Isshiki senpai terpaksa masuk dan menjadi anggota. Tapi dengan masuknya satu anggota saja masih belum cukup untuk membatalkan pembubaran service club, karena itulah dia menyatukan club ini ke dalam susunan organisasi dewan perwakilan sisswa.

Untuk posisi official service club sendiri adalah pembantu dari divisi general affair. Tapi dalam prakteknya, service club tidak menerima perintah dari divisi general affair dan hanya hanya melakukan perintah dari ketua dewan perwakilan siswa.

Kenapa? Karena ketua dewan perwakilan siswa adalah juga ketua service club. Dan sebab yang sedang kita bicarakan adalah Isshiki senpai, tentu saja dia menyalahgunakan kekuasaanya untuk membuat service club memiliki imunitas terhadap sistem pemerintahan.

"Tapi meski terpaksa Isshiki san benar-benar mengerjakan tugasnya, pekerjaannya di dewan perwakilan siswa tetap dia lakukan tapi pekerjaannya di service club juga tetap dia laksanakan dia bahkan sukses menyelesaikan banyak masalah sendirian saja selama setengah tahun lebih."

"Heh. . . . Isshiki senpai hebat juga ya."

Kalau hanya dilihat dari penampilannya, aku sama sekali tidak percaya kalau Isshiki senpai adalah orang yang bisa diandalkan. Tapi ketika dia dipaksa harus melakukan sesuatu, dia akan melakukannya dengan baik sampai selesai.

"Isshiki san memang hebat, normlanya orang yang ditekan akan kehilangan konsentrasi dan jadi tidak mengerjakan apa-apa tapi pekerjaan yang dilakukan Isshiki akan semakin baik semakin dia ditekan."

Perhatian Kawasaki san akahirnya terarah pada kami, pembicaraanku dengan Hikigaya san sepertinya sudah berhasil mengambil perhatiannya. Dia menutup bukunya lalu ikut bicara.

"Lebih tepatnya! Dia tidak bisa bekerja kalau tidak ditekan, dengan kata lain dia tidak mau bekerja sebelum benar-benar kepepet."

Kekagumanku langsung menguap begitu saja.

Sebenarnya dia itu orang hebat atau bukan?

Aku menghela nafas lalu berniat untuk keluar dari ruangan untuk menemui Isshiki senpai dan meminta petunjuk tentang pekerjaanku sebagai ketua service club. Kemarin dia sempat bilang kalau dia selalu sibuk menolak permintaan yang masuk ke club, itu berarti ada banyak permintaan yang masuk ke dalam club.

Setelah mendengar cerita dari Hikigaya san, rasanya aku jadi ingin membantunya meski hanya sedikit.

Hanya saja.

"Apa ini benar service club?"

Seseorang mengetuk pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruang club. Dan orang itu adalah.

"Touma san? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Eeeemmm. . . Hiratsuka sensei bilang masalahku bisa selesai kalau aku datang ke sini."

Guru ituuu! jadi ini yang dimaksud Touma dengan akan ada orang yang menyelesaikan masalahnya. Hiratsuka sensei melemparkan pekerjaan ini pada kami, sekarang aku benar-benar menyesal sudah merekomendasikan Touma untuk lapor pada Hiratsuka sensei.

Akan kucatat. Jika ada orang yang mencari bantuan, jangan pernah biarkan mereka bertemu dengan Hiratsuka sensei.

7

"Jadi apa masalahmu Touma san?"

"Itu . . . . . . aku. . . agak sulit menjelaskannya . . . . . terutama jika di sini ada laki-laki."

Touma melihat ke arah Kawasaki san dengan agak takut, setelah dia kembali duduk di kursinya dengan tidak tenang. Kalau aku harus kuberikan perbandingan, keadaanya sekarang persis tupai yang sedang makan kacang. Benar-benar lucu.

Tidak-tidak. Aku harus berhenti berpikir seperti ini. Kalau tidak aku akan ketularan Touma.

"Kalau begitu aku akan keluar."

"Tidak bisa!."

Kawasaki san sudah dalam posisi setengah berdiri untuk keluar dari ruangan, tapi aku langsung menghentikannya.

"Maafkan aku Touma san, yang butuh pertolongan itu kau jadi kurasa yang berhak mengajukan sarat adalah kami?"

"Kurasa juga begitu. . . hehee. . . maaf."

"Kau bisa duduk lagi Kawasaski san."

Semua orang di service club adalah murid bermasalah, selain meski tidak mau mengakuinya kami itu adalah kumpulan orang aneh. Aku tidak kelihatan seperti seorang anak SMA sehingga omonganku sering tidak didengarkan meski aku ini benar.

Sedangkan Hikigaya san, meski kelihatan bisa diandalkan tapi sebenarnya dia selalu bertindak tanpa berpikir dan hanya menuruti hatinya saja. Dan masalah logika tidak bisa diselesaikan dengan hati.

Lalu Kawasaki san. Di luar penampilannya yang biasa saja serta auranya yang sangat lemah dia memiliki pandangan yang sangat objektif pada sesuatu. Dia juga kelihatan pintar. Kami membutuhkannya untuk menarik menggali masalah. Karena itulah kehadirannya dalam sesi tanya jawab sangat penting.

Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya keluar.

"Kalau begitu silahkan."

Touma menarik nafas panjang. Lalu bicara.

"Sebenarnya sekarang di internet fotoku sedang meyebar. . dan itu tanpa sepengetahuanku."

Touma menjelaskan kalau sekarang foto-foto memalukannya sedang menyebar di internet. Dan orang-orang yang melihat fotonya itu bukan hanya orang luar yang tidak dia kenal. Melainkan siswa-siswa sekolah ini. Dan sebagai catatan saja, foto-foto yang dimaksud oleh Touma adalah foto yang sama dengan foto yang dikerubungi oleh anak-anak laki-laki di kelas.

Dia meminta kami untuk menghentikan penyebaran fotonya di internet. Sebuah permintaan yang kedengaran sangat simple tapi secara logika sudah hampir tidak mungkin dilakukan. Selain itu. . . .

"Ngomong-ngomong memangnya foto memalukan seperti apa yang sedang menyebar di internet? Aku jadi penasaran dan ingin melihatnya."

Jika seseorang melihat sesuatu yang memalukan pasti sesuatu itu akan jadi bahan olok-olokan dan ditertawakan. Tapi di kelas tadi tidak ada anak laki-laki yang tertawa, jadi kesimpulannya mungkin foto yang menyebar itu tidaklah terlalu memalukan dan yang menganggapnya memalukan hanya si pemilik saja.

Semua orang kurasa pernah mengalaminya. Aku juga pernah mengalaminya. Saat itu aku memotong poniku terlalu pendek sehingga aku menganggap kalau foto itu memalukan lalu tidak ingin orang lain melihatnya. Tapi ternyata, teman-temanku tidak ada yang menyadari apapun dan melewati fotoku yang ada di album sekolah begitu saja.

"Aku tidak memilikinya, aku terlalu malu untuk melihatnya sendiri jadi aku tidak menyimpannya."

Sekarang aku benar-benar jadi penasaran.

"Kalau foto itu, aku memilikinya."

Kawasaki san mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu menunjukan foto yang ada di ponselnya.

Foto yang kami lihat adalah seorang gadis manis yang sedang memakai seragam pelayan ala era ratu victoria tapi dengan versi yang semua bagiannya lebih minim. Lengannya lebih pendek dan roknya juga lebih tinggi.

Seragam biasanya digunakan untuk meningkatakan efisiensi, tapi seragam yang kulihat bukan ditujukan untuk melakukan hal itu melainkan untuk meningkatkan daya tarik dari pemakainya.

Wajah manis pemakainya jadi lebih manis, paha dan lengan putih pemakainya jadi kelihatan menggoda, tubuhnya yang dibalut seragam memperlihatkan bentuk tubuh pengguanya secara tepat dan menambah aura menggoda yang mereka pancarkan.

Dan bagian atas pakaian mereka benar-benar memberikan empasis pada dadanya. Entah kenapa bagian terakhir ini membuatku agak kesal.

"Tapi kurasa tidak ada yang salah dengan foto-foto ini."

Hikigaya san mengangguk dan menyetujui omonganku. Kemudian dia menanyakan apa yang ingin kutanyakan pada Touma.

"Jadi bagian mananya yang memalukan Touma san? dan kau kelihatan sangat berbeda di sini! aku bahkan hampir tidak bisa mengenalimu."

Dia malah kelihatan jauh lebih cantik dan menarik di dalam foto-foto itu. Aku tidak bisa melihat ada bagian yang ekstrim, foto yang kami lihat hanyalah selevel orang yang melakukan selfie. Meski kali ini yang melakukannya adalah orang lain.

"Semuanyaaa!."

Jawabannya sama sekali tidak mengandung keraguan, jadi aku yakin kalau dia memang benar-benar malu. Muka merahnya serta ekspresi malunya benar-benar lucu. Tidak-tidak! apa-apaan perasaan ini. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya.

Padahal kurasa tidak ada yang memalukan dari foto itu. Foto-fotonya hanyalah pada level seorang cosplayer. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana hal seperti itu sangat hit di kalangan anak laki-laki. Dan jika yang dibicarakan adalah urusan laki-laki, maka tentu saja akan lebih baik tanyakan saja pada laki-laki.

Masalah gender itu sulit sekali dipahami. Sama seperti anak laki-laki yang tidak paham di mana letak seninya boneka beruang aku juga tidak paham kenapa anak laki-laki suka dengan sesuatu yang bermesin.

"Kawasaki san? kenapa foto-foto itu sangat ngehit di sini?"

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihat Kawasaki san kelihatan gugup.

"Itu. . . kau tahu sendiri kan kalau laki-laki pasti suka dengan perempuan cantik. . . apalagi yang masih muda, lalu. . . aku tidak bisa menjelaskan lebih dari ini karena kau masih di bawah umur Tsurumi san."

"Ok! Ok! Ok! Aku paham! Kau tidak perlu melanjutkannya Kawasaki san."

Sebab aku ini sama-sama perempuan aku sempat tidak menyadarinya. Tapi kebanyakan yang ingin melihat cosplayer bukanlah ingin melihat kostumnya melainkan orangnya dan mengharap kalau mereka mendapatkan fanservice.

Dan jika yang dicari adalah celana dalam yang sedikit terlihat, pangkal paha yang hampir terlihat karena rok mini yang dikenakan tersingkap, paha super mulus, lekukan dada yang terlihat saat seseorang sedang menunduk, dan juga pose menggoda atau interaksi fisik yang dekat maka aku bisa melihat beberapanya tadi.

Jika aku laki-laki aku juga akan menyimpan gambar-gambar seperti itu. Jika dibilang foto mesum, tentu saja tidak bisa. Tapi di tangan orang-orang mesum foto apapun akan kelihatan mesum di mata mereka.

"Aku juga ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu Taishi kun."

"Tanya apa Hikigaya san?"

"Kenapa kau memiliki foto-foto itu?"

Tolong lebih sensitif Hikigaya san, kau tidak bisa menanyakan sesuatu seperti itu secara langsung. Apalagi kalau ada orang lain di depan si yang ditanya. Dia akan kesulitan untuk menjawab, dan kalau menjawabpun pasti dia tidak bisa jujur.

Dia itu laki-laki, jadi hal itu kurasa normal. Jika anak laki-laki bertanya pada anak perempuan kenapa mereka menyimpan foto-foto artis laki-laki yang merekagunting dari majalah di buku dirynya mereka juga akan bingung menjawabnya. Sumber : aku.

"Ah . . eh. . Ini. . . kau tahu kan. . Email spam! Ya ini spam! Aku mendapatkannya dari seorang bernama mailer daemon! Jadi aku sama sekali tidak lari ke sana ke mari meminta seseorang memberikan foto-foto ini padaku!"

"Jadi kau tidak sengaja mencari-carinya dan hanya mendapatkan kiriman ya."

Kawasaki san mengangguk dengan keras.

"Kalau begitu tidak apa-apa."

Kawasaki san memperlihatkan foto-foto tadi lewat galeri dan bukannya aplikasi e-mail. Dengan kata lain, meski mungkin memang dia tidak sengaja mencari tapi pada akhirnya dia tetap mengunduh foto-foto itu dan menyimpannya sendiri.

Jika Hikigaya san tahu akan hal itu, mungkin dia tidak akan bisa langsung memaafkan Kawasaki san begitu saja. Tapi meski begitu, aku juga tidak akan memberitahukannya. Aku agak kasihan juga pada Kawasaki san.

"Kami mengerti situasimu, kami juga ingin membantu tapi Touma san. . . kurasa masalah ini terlalu besar untuk diserahkan pada kami, aku sarankan kau laporkan masalah ini pada polisi saja."

Tugas utama dari ketua club ini adalah menolak permintaan masuk, tapi alasanku menolak permintaan tolongnya bukan karena hal itu.

Masalah yang dihadapi oleh Touma sudah bisa dikategorikan dalam hal yang serius. Yang dikeluhkan oleh Touma hanyalah menyebarnya foto-foto dirinya di internet tapa ijin dan sepengetahuannya. Tapi masalahnya bukan hanya itu. Sebuah foto tidak akan bisa muncul sendiri kalau tidak ada yang memotretnya.

Dengan kata lain seseorang terus mengikutinya dalam jarak yang dekat tanpa sepengetahuannya. Dan tindakan seperti itu sudah masuk dalam jenis tindakan kriminal, yang tentunya adalah tugas dari polisi untuk menyelesaikannya.

"Hehe. . . aku akan melakukannya, kalau sudah kepepet."

Kalau kau menunggu kepepet untuk lapor ke polisi, orang itu pasti tidak akan memepetmu agar kau tidak pernah lapor polisi.

"Tapi kalau bisa aku ingin menyelesaikan masalah ini tanpa melakukannya."

Dia bekerja di sebuah kafe kecil yang tidak banyak pengunjungnya, dan bisnis mereka tidaklah terlalu baik. Tapi bagi Touma yang pemalu, tempat itu adalah tempat kerja yang sangat nyaman. Jadi dia tidak ingin membuat masalah dengan menarik terlalu banyak perhatian.

Meski namanya penegak hukum. Yang namanya polisi itu cenderung punya aura yang menakutkan dan bukannya bisa diandalkan. Jika tiba-tiba mereka muncul di suatu tempat biasanya mereka akan membuat impresi buruk. Dan hal itu lumayan gawat untuk tempat kerjanya.

"Itu malah menambah sulit."

Kawasaki san menghela nafas panjang.

Aku paham kenapa dia melakukannya.

Yang ingin Touma ingin kami lakukan adalah mungkin untuk menghentikan penyebaran foto-fotonya di internet. Tapi yang namanya internet adalah area bebas hambatan tanpa peraturan.

Foto yang sudah disebar di internet itu akan disimpan oleh orang lain, lalu orang lain itu akan menyebarkannya lagi dan lagi. Efek berantai itu tidak akan berhenti sampai topik tentang foto-fotonya tidak lagi hangat. Dan meski berhentipun orang yang sudah menyimpan foto-foto itu bisa tetap melihatnya dengan mudah.

Dengan kata lain mencegah foto itu menyebar lebih jauh maupun menghentikan penyebarannya atau menarik kembali foto-foto itu sudah jelas tidak mungkin.

"Tapi aku ingin membantunya, apa tidak ada cara lain Rumi-rumi?"

"Tolonglah aku Tsurumi san, aku yakin kasus ini tidaklah sebesar itu! aku tidak pernah diancam dan aku juga tidak merasa pernah diikuti seseorang! aku yakin kalian tidak akan mati hanya karena menyelidikinya."

"Tapi. . ."

Masalahnya bukan terletak di besar kecilnya masalah, tapi pada kekompleksannya. Masalahnya sendiri kecil, tapi penyelesaiannya itu rumit.

Semua orang jadi diam, dan orang yang pertama berhenti merengek adalah Hikigaya san. Dia melihat ke arah Kawasaki san dengan mata berharap.

Kawasaki san mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya, tapi begitu Hikigaya san memandangnya dengan tatapan seperti itu semuanya sudah check mate. Hikigaya san baru saja menggunakan jurus yang hanya bisa digunakan oleh wanita dan anak kecil saja.

Jurus memelas.

Jurus ini sangat susah digunakan sebab yang bisa terpengaruh hanyalah orang yang benar-benar perduli padamu dan cukup dekat denganmu sampai mereka bisa tahu apa yang kau inginkan.

Biasanya jurus ini sangat ampuh digunakan oleh anak kecil orang tuanya. Aku pernah mencobanya dan pada akhirnya ayahku selalu memberikan apa yang kumau kalau aku sudah memandanganya dengan cara itu.

Dan jurus itupun sudah berhasil membuat Kawasaki san menghela nafas panjang lalu mau kembali menatap kami betiga.

"Kalau permintaanmu bisa ditawar kami bisa melakukan sesuatu."

Touma terlihat bingung. Tapi aku bisa menebak arah pembicaraan ini mengalir ke mana.

"Ditawar?"

"Kami tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa tentang masalahmu yang sekarang, tapi kalau mencegahnya terjadi lagi mungkin kami bisa melakukannya."

"Maksudnya?"

Masalah yang Touma bawa pada kami tidak bisa kami selesaikan. Tapi mencegahnya terjadi lagi bisa kami usahakan. Foto-foto itu tidak mungkin tiba-tiba muncul lalu menyebar di internet begitu saja. Seseorang pasti mengambilnya lalu menguploadnya.

Dengan kata lain, dengan mengetahui siapa orang itu kami bisa menghentikan foto-foto milik Touma untuk kembali menyebar di internet. Asalkan kami bisa mencabut akar masalahnya, Touma tidak akan mendapatkan masalah lagi.

"Berhubung semua fotomu itu diambil dari jarak dekat pasti orang itu harus mendekat saat memotretmu, saat itu aku akan menangkap dan mengancamnya sampai dia ketakutan dan tidak mau keluar rumah lagi."

Kawasaki san, memangnya kau orang yang sekasar itu. Dan kalau dia itu orang dewasa apa kau bisa melawannya?

"Tasihi kun kau tidak boleh menggunakan cara seperti itu untuk menyelesaikan masalah, yang kita perlu lakukan hanyalah mencari keluarganya lalu bilang kalau kita akan membunuhnya kalau dia tidak berhenti."

Kau bahkan lebih parah Hikigaya san!.

"Kalian berdua berhentiii! kalau kita menemukannya kita akan menangkapnya lalu menyerahkannya pada polisi."

Touma mengangkat tangan kanannya dan meminta perhatian dari kami bertiga.

"Kuharap masalahnya bisa diselesaikan sedamai mungkin."

* * *

Thanks yang udah baca.


	2. And, Tsurumi Rumi Realized

Nikmati aja updatenya.

Disclaimer : Wataru Watari.

* * *

Dari keterangan Touma san, semua foto yang diambilnya adalah saat dia sedang berada di tempatnya bekerja. Karena itulah kami memutuskan untuk mengunjungi tempat kerjanya di hari minggu sebab ada kemungkinan besar pelakunya berada di antara para pelanggan di tempat bekerjanya.

Sebagai seorang penyendiri, tidak menganggu kegiatan orang lain adalah sudah seperti sebuah peraturan tidak tertulis yang harus kutaati. Karena itulah, dalam acara yang melibatkan beberapa orang untuk pergi ke suatu tempat aku selalu berusaha untuk menjadi orang yang tidak pernah terlambat.

Selain itu, sebab rumahku lokasinya paling jauh aku harus berangkat minimal setengah jam lebih cepat dari waktu yang sudah dijanjikan.

Kukira dengan begitu aku bisa menjadi orang pertama yang sampai. Tapi ternyata, ada seseorang yang jauh lebih berdedikasi daripada diriku.

Ketika aku sampai, Kawasaki san sudah berada di sana. Yang artinya dia bahakan lebih cepat dariku untuk sampai. Mendekatinya hanya akan membuatku kebingungan akan melakukan apa, karena itulah aku mencoba menjauh dan menghindari masuk ke pandangannya.

Tapi sayangnya usahaku gagal sebab tiba-tiba dia melambaikan tangan padaku. Kawasaki san tidak memintaku untuk mendekat, tapi meski begitu kalau sudah dihadapkan pada situasi seperti tidak mungkin juga aku bisa lari.

Karena itulah aku mendekatinya dan mengangkat topik tidak penting seperti kenapa dia cepat sekali berangkatnya. Yang hanya dijawab dengan sebuah alasan kalau jamnya rusak dan berjalan satu jam lebih cepat.

Yang jelas adalah bohong.

Hanya saja sebab aku ini orang yang perhatian, aku tidak melanjutkan topik itu sebab aku tahu kalau Kawasaki san tidak bisa menjawabnya dengan jujur. Kalau kutebak, mungkin alasannya datang lebih cepat adalah untuk mendapatkan poin plus dari Hikigaya san.

Ketika aku sedang bingung untuk mengangkat topik macam apa lagi, tiba-tiba Kawasaki san melihat ke arahku dan bilang kalau aku boleh beristirahat di tempat lain sebab Kereta yang dinaiki oleh Hikigaya san bermasalah dan harus terlambat.

Untuk ukuran tempat kerja seorang anak SMA, lokasi di mana Touma san bekerja bisa dibilang sangat jauh. Jika aku melanjutkan ke dua stasiun lagi maka aku akan bisa sampai ke stasiun Akihabara.

Dan dengan jarak yang sejauh itu, sedikit keterlambatan saja bisa berpengaruh besar. Anggap saja kalau Hikigaya san harus berhenti lima menit di setiap stasiun, jika angka itu dikalikan jumlah stasiun yang ada sampai ke sini maka total keterlambatannya adalah empat puluh lima menit.

Uwaa. . . kalau aku dan Hikigaya san adalah sepasang anak kecil yang pernah bersekolah di SD yang sama tapi terpaksa berpisah karena pekerjaan orang tua masing-masing, mungkin kejadian ini akan bisa dibuatkan filmnya. Mungkin judulnya, lima meter per detik.

Mari kita bulatkan saja jadi satu jam. Dengan kata lain kami harus menunggu Hikigaya san selama satu jam di tempat super ramai dan panas ini. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku jadi gerah dan tidak nyaman.

Orang yang tidak punya skill khususpun bisa langsung tahu kalau aku ini orang tipe indoor yang lebih mirip vampire sebab tidak suka matahari. Tapi jangan meremehkanku! aku tidak selemah itu sampai kabur dari tantangan ini.

Aku bisa mengukur apa yang bisa kulakukan dan apa yang tidak bisa kulakukan. Jika sesuatu sudah pasti tidak bisa kudapatkan aku tidak akan ragu untuk menyerah, tapi jika sesuatu masih punya kemungkinan untuk kulakukan aku akan mencapainya.

"Tsurumi san, aku ingin mengingatkan kalau kita ini tidak sedang bertanding siapa yang paling tahan terhadap panas."

"Tenang saja! aku tidak akan kalah."

"Sudah kubilang kalau kita ini sedang tidak bertanding."

Dia menghela nafas lalu membiarkanku duduk di sampingnya. Dan kami mulai menunggu.

"Agghhhhh. . . . ."

Panas. Padahal aku baru duduk selama sepuluh menit di tempat ini. Tempatnya sendiri terlindung dari sinar matahari, tapi udaranyalah yang panas. Selain itu di sekitar kami ada sangat banyak orang yang menambah panas suasana.

"Mau minum?"

Aku terlalu malas untuk menjawab. Tapi dia tetap memberikannya dan aku menerimanya. Sepertinya Kawasaki san sudah biasa menghadapi orang malas. Atau mungkin dia sudah biasa disuruh-suruh tanpa mendapat terima kasih.

Entah kenapa aku bisa membayangkannya dengan mudah.

Kawasaki san kembali melihatku dengan tatapan meneliti. Setelah itu dia mengambil ponselnya dan mengotak-atiknya selama beberapa saat.

"Aku agak lapar jadi aku akan sarapan dulu."

Menunggu di sini selama banyak menit lagi memang sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang sebagai kegiatan yang menyenangkan. Selain panas, ramai, dan juga sesak, di sekeliling kami juga ada banyak sekali orang sehingga kami agak sedikit memancing perhatian.

Tapi. Jika dia mengjakau untuk ikut sarapan aku akan langsung menolaknya. Bukan karena aku tidak lapar atau baik-baik saja di sini. Tapi karena kebiasaan lama yang tertanam sangat dalam setelah ribuan kali mendapat ajakan yang ternyata hanyalah basa-basi.

Bahkan aku sering melihat teman-teman sekelasku dulu yang akan langsung menarik nafas lega ketika aku menolak ajakannya.

"Tolong temani aku Tsurumi san."

Orang ini benar-benar sesuatu. Aku tidak tahu dengan siapa saja dia sudah berinteraksi. Tapi orang ini benar-benar tahu kelemahan seorang penyendiri. Dia tidak menawariku untuk ikut bersamanya, malahan dia memintaku untuk ikut bersamanya.

Tidak seperti tawaran atau ajakan, permintaan adalah sebuah kalimat terang-terangan yang menunjukan niat dari orang yang bicara. Di saat tawaran atau ajakan tidak akan membawa efek apapun saat ditolak. Permintaan akan memberikan efek positif saat diterima, yang artinya akan ada efek negatif saat ditolak.

Kata-katanya benar-benar efektif untuk menyerang salah satu kelemahan seorang penyendiri. Yaitu kelemahan yang membuat mereka ingin selalu dalam area netral dan tidak masuk fraksi manapun.

Tapi.

Aku tidak akan mundur begitu saja.

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus menemanimu."

Full Counter.

Seorang penyendiri adalah ahli dalam perang proxy, jika para penyendiri mendirkan sebuah negara tidak diragukan lagi kalau negara itu akan besar kekuatan politiknya dan lemah kekuatan militernya.

Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak bisa ikut menyerang secara langsung, kalau musuh menyerang menggunakan permintaan yang jelas maka yang perlu kulakukan hanyalah menolak dengan tegas dan jelas. Lalu memberikan sedikit argumen untuk mendukungku.

Begitulah rencananya.

"Aku malu kalau makan sendirian, selain itu kau juga tidak perlu menunggu di sini sebab aku sudah bilang ke Hikigaya san kalau kita akan menunggu di sana!"

"Geh. . itu. . ."

Aku tidak bisa melawannya lagi.

Mari kita artikan apa yang Kawasaki san coba katakan padaku.

Kalau kau tidak ikut aku akan kerepotan, selain itu kau sudah tidak punya alasan untuk tetap menunggu di sini. Kemudian akan menyusahkan kalau kita berpisah sebab aku sudah memindah tempat kita semua berkumpul. Jika kau tetap di sini kita harus bolak-balik untuk menjemputmu.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kalau begitu aku akan ikut."

Jalur kaburku sudah ditutup semua.

Kalau sudah begini yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanyalah menggunakan skill mengikuti arus yang kumiliki. Skill ini berguna ketika kau sedang berada di dalam sebuah perkumpulan tapi tidak punya hak bersuara sehingga ujung-ujungnya kau hanya bisa mengikuti orang lain.

Seperti yang sudah dikatakannya, kawasaki san langsung memesan makanan lalu sarapan. Dia tidak menawariku apa-apa sebab sepertinya dia tahu kalau aku akan menolak apapun yang ditawarkannya.

Aku tidak tahu oleh siapa dia dibesarkan, tapi dia benar-benar paham dengan jalan pikiran seorang penyendiri. Normalnya jika seseorang sedang makan maka dia akan menawarkan orang di depannya untuk ikut makan.

Yang tentu saja pasti akan ditolak oleh sebagian besar orang. Jika dia menawariku untuk ikut sarapan maka aku akan bilang kalau aku sudah sarapan, jika dia memesan sesuatu maka aku akan bilang nanti, dan jika dia mengajaku untuk ngobrol aku hanya akan menjawab seperlunya.

Oleh karena itulah sekarang dia hanya fokus makan dan tidak mengatakan apapun.

Dari luar kami mungkin kelihatan aneh. Meski dekat dan saling kenal, kami tidak berbicara satu sama lain. Tapi bagi para penyendiri, tidak harus berbicara dan membicarakan apa yang tidak disukainya maupun sesuatu yang tidak dia anggap penting adalah sebuah hal yang normal.

Dan Kawasaki san tahu akan hal itu.

Sekarang aku benar-benar penasaran siap orang yang mengajarinya semua skill killer yang dia miliki.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, akhirnya Hikigaya san datang. Dan kami bertigapun langsung berangkat ke tempat kerja Touma san dengan bantuan peta buatan tangannya.

"Hikigaya san, apa kau yakin ini jalan yang benar?"

"Aku tidak yakin tapi kurasa aku benar."

Jawabanmu benar-benar tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Lagipula kalau salah di sini ada Taishi, jadi tidak usah khawatir."

He? sejak kapan Kawasaki san bisa jadi GPS? aku tidak pernah melihat dia punya antena. Lagipula, asuransi macam apa itu?

Dengan bantuan peta yang tidak jelas dan pemandu yang lebih tidak jelas lagi, akhirnya kami bertiga sampai di depan sebuah bangunan yang sepertinya sebuah kafe setelah melewati jalan belakang, lorong, gang sempit dan juga bangunan-bangunan kosong.

"Ini agak lebih buruk dari yang kubayangkan."

Tembok luarnya penuh retakan serta catnya juga sudah banyak sekali yang mengelupas. Area di sekitar bangunan itu juga sangat sapi. Jika Touma san tidak memberikan peta aku tidak akan pernah sadar kalau di ada tempat seperti ini, dan ada orang yang mendirikan bisnis di tempat tidak strategis ini.

Yang jelas, kafe ini tidak mungkin punya banyak pelanggan. Kalau dilihat dari penampilan dan lokasinya saja.

Hanya saja pikiranku keliru.

Pelanggannya memang sedikit, tapi di dalamnya ada beberapa orang yang sedang berbicara akrab dengan teman atau pelayannya. Dan sebab tempat ternyata lumayan luas, kami bertiga bisa langsung menemukan tempat duduk.

Hikigaya san melihat ke kanan dan kiri, ke depan dan belakang. Mungkin dia sedang mencoba mengukur nilai dari tempat ini.

"Normal, terlalu normal."

Area di dalamnya teras lega. Lalu, tidak seperti di luar, bagian dalam tempat ini bersih dan terawat. Tapi tidak ada dekorasi yang terlalu menarik, suasanyanya juga tidak berbeda dari tempat-tempat yang pernah kudatangi sebelumnya. Seratus persen tipikal. Tidak punya ciri khas, dengan kata lain sangat normal.

Setelah duduk selama beberapa saat, seorang pelayan menghampiri kami. Dan pelayan itu adalah Touma san.

"Kalian sudah datang ya."

Kami bertiga hanya mengangguk.

"Untuk sementara pesanlah sesuatu, masalah akomodasi aku bisa sedikit membantu tapi jika kalian tidak mendapatkan apa-apa tolong segera pergi setelah dua jam."

Dari wajahnya yang agak grogi dan khawatir, aku bisa tahu kalau dia juga merasa agak bersalah. Dia meminta tolong kepada kami tapi dia juga mencoba mengusir kami secara halus.

"Hey Touma san, bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

Sambil mengembalikan menu dan menunjukan mana pesanannya pada Touma san, Kawasaki san mengajak bicara client kami dengan lugas. Aku sudah tahu kalau dia itu lihai dalam membaca atmosfir, tapi tetap saja aku masih agak terkejut melihat skillnya yang mampu melihat waktu yang tepat untuk bicara sambil menyelipkan pertanyaan yang biasanya susah di tanyakan di dalamnya.

"Silahkan saja."

"Kenapa kau ingin bekerja di sini?"

"Karena aku ingin dapat uang."

Ok, tipikal. Semua orang yang bekerja juga pasti ingin mendapatkan uang. Meski tidak semua orang yang ingin mendapatkan uang mau bekerja. Dan jika disuruh memilih, tentu saja aku ingin bisa mendapatkan uang tanpa bekerja.

"Tapi tempat ini jauh, apa gajimu cukup untuk akomodasimu ke sini? selain itu kurasa bolak-balik ke tempat ini dan rumahmu lumayan melelahkan."

Kali ini Hikigaya san yang meneruskan pembicaraan. Sebenarnya aku ingin bicara, tapi berhubung pertanyaanku tidak jauh berbeda dengan mereka berdua aku memutuskan untuk tetap diam dan memilih-milih menu yang tidak menyakiti dompetku.

Setiap kali aku diajak orang dewasa untuk keluar dan makan aku selalu dibayarkan sebab mereka menganggapku anak kecil. Lalu begitu aku protes dan bilang untuk tidak memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil mereka hanya akan tertawa dan tetap membayariku.

Mau bagaimana lagi, orang dewasa memang seperti itu. Keras kepala dan sok tahu, mereka kira mereka tahu apa yang paling baik bagi seorang anak kec. . . maksudku bagi seorang remaja sepertiku dan dengan seenaknya menggunakan standart mereka sendiri untuk diaplikasikan padaku.

Tapi sekarang situasinya berbeda. Yang berada di di sekitarku bukanlah orang dewasa melainkan orang-orang seumuranku. Meski memang beda beberapa tahu. Tapi meski begitu gap umur di antara kami tidak terlalu jauh dan kami bisa melihat satu-sama lain sebagai satu level.

Jika mereka membiarkanku membayar sendiri hal itu bagus, tapi jika mereka bilang ingin membayarkanku aku akan menolak dan memberikan alasan kalau aku ke sini untuk main-main. Jika mereka tetap memaksa maka aku akan menolak dengan halus. Ok, battle plan sudah siap.

Sekarang yang harus kulakukan tinggal melihat menu dan memperhatikan harganya.

"Seragamnya imut."

Yang ini jawabannya tidak tipikal, tapi aku paham dengan apa Touma san maksud. Seragam kafe ini memang kelihatan bagus, lalu seorang wanita itu secara natural tertarik pada hal-hal imut. Dan dari desain serta bahanya, mungkin seragam di tempat ini adalah order made, yang artinya tidak bisa dibeli di tempat lain.

Aku juga sesekali ingin memakainya, meski sepertinya tidak ada yang sesuai dengan sizeku.

"Cuma itu?"

Dari perhitunganku, plus dan minusnya sama sekali tidak sebanding. Dan bagian yang lebih beratnya adalah minusnya. Kali ini Hikigaya san kembali mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan.

"Kalau kau cuma ingin kerja paruh waktu bukankah di Chiba juga bisa?"

Ya benar, kalau dia hanya ingin mendapat uang tambahan di sana juga bisa dilakukan. Dia tidak harus pergi jauh-jauh ke sini.

"Aku takut ada yang melihatku."

"Kenapa kau harus malu?"

Hikigaya san, kau sama sekali tidak paham. Orang yang tidak biasanya menarik perhatian tidak akan nyaman jika dia jadi bahan perhatian. Sekarang coba bayangkan saja kalau ada teman sekelasnya yang datang ke tempatnya bekerja. Di sana mereka akan menggoda Touma san, lalu di sekolah semua orang akan tahu di mana Touma san bekerja. Dan hari berikutnya lagi akan ada banyak teman sekelasnya yang datang ke tempat kerjanya hanya untuk melihatnya.

Jika aku dijadikan tontonan seperti itu aku akan langsung keluar dari tempat kerjaku dan pada akhirnya tujuanku untuk mendapatkan uang tambahan tidak terlaksana.

"Lagipula di sana aku tidak bisa mendapatkan ijin untuk bekerja dengan umurku yang sekarang, aku bisa berbohong tapi aku tidak mau melakukannya. . kemudian aku dengar gajinya tidak terlalu bagus."

Sekarang aku benar-benar kesulitan menilai kepribadian Touma san. Sebenarnya dia itu pemalu atau pemberani, sebenarnya dia itu polos atau perhitungan, dan dia itu orang baik atau materialistis?

Kawasaki san memperlihatkan wajah penasaran dan diapun bertanya.

"Memangnya di sini gajinya berapa?"

Touma san agak kebingungan, sepertinya dia sedang berada dalam dilema. Gaji adalah masalah pribadi dan juga urusan perusahaan, tentu saja informasi semacam itu tidak diperbolehkan untuk sembarang diberitahukan kepada orang yang tidak berkepentingan.

"Berikan estimasinya saja."

Biasanya Kawasaki san akan mundur jika melihat lawan bicaranya mengalami kesulitan, tapi kali ini meski Touma san sudah terpojok Kawasaki san tetap maju dan menekan.

Memangnya hal itu penting ya?

"Sekitar dua ribu yen per jam. . hmmm sekitar itu. . "

Jangan mencoba meyakinkan diri kalau kau tidak berbuat salah Touma san, hal itu malah akan membuatmu semakin sadar kalau kau baru saja melakukan kesalahan dan malah jadi tidak bisa melupakannya. Percaya padaku!

Aku pernah memecahkan gagang gelas favorit ayahku tapi aku tidak mau kena marah olehnya. Oleh sebab itu aku mengelemnya dengan lem kramik dan kubuat bekas pecahanya setidak kelihatan mungkin. Tapi meski kulem aku membuatnya agar bisa dengan mudah lepas lagi.

Niatnya adalah akan menyimpan gelas itu sampai ayahku pulang dan tidak membiarkannya disentuh oleh siapapun. Setelah itu aku akan membuatkan teh untuknya, lalu ketika dia mengangkat gelasnya gaganya akan copot sendiri. Dengan begitu ayahku akan mengira kalau dia yang merusaknya.

Rencanya begitu, tapi pada akhirnya aku tidak tega melihat wajah kecewa ayahku dan mengakui kesalahanku.

Percaya atau tidak, rasa berdosa yang kurasakan jauh lebih menyakitkan dari pukulan yang ayahku lancarkan ke pantatku waktu itu.

"Besar juga."

Aku mendapatkan kesempatanku untuk bicara. Aku tidak tahu seberapa standart gaji kerja paruh waktu, tapi menurutku nilai itu sangat besar.

"Kalau segitu aku juga ingin kerja di sini sambil mengenakan seragam imut itu! bagaimana menurutmu Taishi kun?"

" . . . . . . "

Sesuatu yang tidak normal terjadi lagi, Kawasaki san tidak langsung memberi respon. Aku tidak tahu seberapa dekat mereka tapi aku sangat yakin kalau Kawasaki san itu punya perasaan pada Hikigaya san. Jadi agak tidak normal kalau Kawasaki sana tidak memperhatikan apa yang dikatakan oleh Hikigaya san.

"Taishi kun?"

"Kurasa tidak, kita punya kegiatan club jadi kau mungkin kecapekan selain itu Onii san juga pasti tidak akan mengijinkanmu kerja paruh waktu di tempat yang sejauh ini."

"Ahh . . . haha . . kau benar juga! mungkin Onii chan akan menagis kalau aku tidak pulang seharian."

He kau tidak perduli kalau kau capek Hikigaya san? dan kakakmu sepertinya sudah keterlaluan. Kalau dia itu adikmu aku bisa sedikit paham, tapi jika dia itu kakakmu yang artinya dia itu lebih tua darimu menangis hanya karena adik perempuannya tidak pulang seharian.

Aku menyarankanmu untuk segera membawanya ke dokter.

"Kemudian, selain gaji aku juga mendapatkan banyak teman di sini."

"Ada berapa orang yang kerja di sini? apakah kalian semua saling kenal?"

Tiba-tiba Kawasaki san berubah ke mode detektif, tempat ini memang tidak terlihat normal dari luar tapi isinya normal-normal saja. Um, semuanya normal.

Eh. Apa iya semuanya normal?

"Totalnya ada sekitar dua puluhan kami semua bekerja secara bergantian dalam setiap minggunya, lalu sebab kebanyakan dari kami seumuran kami semua mudah akrab dan bisa saling kenal."

Seumuran ya? mmm. . . pantas saja dia tidak mau tempat ini kena masalah. Di kelas Touma san agak tertutup jadi dia belum dapat banyak teman dan mungkin juga tidak masuk club apapun. Di sini dia bisa mendapatkan teman yang tidak tahu latar belakangnya dan juga mendapatkan uang yang lumayan banyak. Mungkin juga dia bisa lebih relax di sini daripada di sekolah atau rumah sebab suasananya yang tenang.

"Ngomong-ngomon tentang pelayan, mereka semua kelihatan sangat manis."

Plak.

Hikigaya san memukul kepala Kawasaki san dengan menu di tangannya sebelum meminta menu yang ada padaku dan memberikannya ke Touma san bersamaan dengan miliknya.

"Jelas saja mereka manis, mungkin mereka baru tiga belas atau paling tua mungkin lima belas! bisa dibilang mereka adalah gadis-gadis yang sedang segar-segarnya berkembang."

Deskripsimu tentang mereka membuatku agak merinding Hikigaya san. Kau baru saja mengatakan hal yang mungkin hanya akan dikatakan oleh pria paruh baya mesum.

"Daripada pelayannya kurasa kita lebih perlu memperhatikan pelangganya, bukankah kita ke sini untuk mencari tahu apakah ada pelanggan yang mengambil foto Touma san secara diam-diam."

" . . . ."

". . . . aaa . . . kau benar juga. . . Rumi-rumi."

Keduanya mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

Apanya yang benar juga? tolong jangan bilang kalau kalian berdua lupa tujuan awal kita ke sini. Untuk Hikigaya san aku bisa paham, dia kelihatan seperti orang yang terbawa suasana tapi Kawasaki san. Aku agak sedikit berharap padamu, aku agak berharap kalau kau tidak langsung melupkan misi kita hanya karena melihat gadis cantik.

"Ok. . . pelanggan ya."

Kawasaki san mencoba memperhatikan pelanggan di sekitarnya, tapi sepertinya dia agak kesulitan untuk berkonsentrasi sebab pandangannya sering terganggu saat ada pelayan yang lewat.

Aku tahu kalau kau ini laki-laki Kawasaki san, tapi apa kau yakin ingin melakukannya di depan Hikigaya san. Maksudku apa kau yakin ingin melihat ke arah gadis di bawah umur dengan tatapan mesum seperti itu.

Hanya saja kekhawatiranku sama sekali tidak ada gunanya.

Aku melihat ke arah Hikigaya san, dan sebelum kusadari dia sudah memanggil seorang pelayan lagi. Kali ini, yang dia panggil bukan Touma san tapi seorang gadis yang kelihatannya masih muda. Mungkin yang paling muda di sini.

"Mau pesan apa Onee chan?"

"Kuh . . . . kau imut sekali. . .kyuu. . . apa boleh aku menciummu?"

Hikigaya san! tolong segera sadar! kau benar-benar berubah jadi mesum sekarang.

" . . . .uhmmm. . . jadi mau pesan apa?"

Jangan bertingkah seperti itu di depan kakak kelas mesumku ini! kau malah akan membuatnya jadi semakin panas. Apa kau tidak bisa melihat kalau sekarang dia sudah kelihatan ingin memakanmu. Cepat kabur gadis kecil!.

Kurasa aku juga harus segera kabur.

" . . . ."

Hikigaya san menegakan jari telunjuknya.

"Aku pesan satu senyuman."

Uwah . . . klise sekali. Jika aku yang jadi pelayan itu aku akan meninju muka Hikigaya san.

"Baiklah."

Tapi gadis pelayan itu dengan ceria memberikan senyuman terbaiknya lalu berlari ke arah teman-temannya yang lain.

"Hikigaya san!."

"Maafkan aku Rumi-rumi! tapi pelanggan di sini kelihatan biasa saja! tidak ada yang aneh atau luar biasa karena itulah aku lebih suka melihat pelayannya yang imut-imut itu."

"Hah. . . ."

Aku tidak bisa membantahnya. Pelanggan yang datang ke sini semuanya adalah orang-orang yang bisa kau temukan di manapun. Anak kuliahan yang membawa buku ataupun laptop, pria paruh baya yang kelihatannya membolos kerja untuk datang ke sini, bahkan pria yang kelihatannya tidak bekerja tapi punya uang.

Mengesampingkan yang terakhir. Tidak ada orang yang kelihatan mencurigakan atau orang yang kelihatan ingin menyembunyikan dirinya sendiri.

Malah bisa dibilang kalau pelangganya terlihat akrab satu sama lain, yang mungkin disebabkan oleh seringnya mereka bertemu di tempat ini.

"Justru itu yang kelihatan aneh."

Kawasaki san sepertinya masih bisa berpikir lurus dan mendengarkan pembicaraanku dengan Hikigaya san.

"Maksudmu Kawasaki san?"

Aku agak penasaran dengan kata-katanya.

"Kau bisa bilang kalau selain pelanggannya semuanya aneh, kalau kita mengesampingkan fakta bahwa orang normal, normalnya tidak akan datang ke sini."

Kalau dipikir-pikir memang begitu. Normalnya seseorang tidak akan repot-repot datang ke sini hanya untuk ke kafe yang dari luar kelihatan angker tapi di dalam semuanya biasa saja. Selain itu menemukan kafe inipun sudah susah sehingga aku yakin kalau orang yang tidak mengetahui tempat ini tidak akan pernah tahu akan tempat ini.

Dengan kata lain, cara agar kafe ini bisa mendapat pelanggannya adalah menyuruh pelanggannya mengajak temannya untuk jadi pelanggan dan seterusnya dan seterusnya. Kalau begitu, ada sesuatu hal lain yang menarik pelanggan untuk datang ke sini. Sesuatu yang membuat mereka rela datang ke tempat ini dan sesuatu yang cukup menarik untuk mereka rekomendasikan agar teman mereka mau datang.

"Bukankah mereka cuma datang ke sini untuk melihat pelayanannya? maksudku mereka semua itu imut-imut."

"Hikigaya san! tolong berhenti bicara seperti pria mesum! meski aku setuju kalau mereka semua itu imut-imut."

Kawasaki san benar Hikigaya san, kau benar-benar berbicara seperti pria mesum. Secantik apapun kau kalau kau mengatakan semua itu sambil menggerak-gerakan tanganmu seperti sedang meremas sesuatu, tetap saja kau akan kelihatan mesum.

"Apanya yang mesum? bukankah normal bagi seorang laki-laki untuk ingin melihat dan berinteraski dengan gadis manis! apalagi kalau mereka masih muda."

Sayangnya kau bukan laki-laki Hikigaya san. Kau bukan laki-laki. Malah akan lebih normal kalau Kawasaki san yang mengatakan semua itu.

"Aku tidak bisa membantahnya, tapi Hikigaya san! kau itu juga seorang gadis! kalau kau belum lupa."

"Tapi datang ke sini untuk melihat mereka bukanlah suatu keburukan, jadi kurasa pelanggannya masih normal."

"Kau berpikir begitu . . .? mu-mungkin aku perlu ke sini setiap minggu."

". . . ."

" . . . "

"Jangan menatapku dengan pandangan seperti itu!. . . kau sendiri yang bilang kalau mencari gadis manis yang lebih muda itu normal bagi seorang laki-laki! iya kan? Hikigaya san? tolong jawab aku."

Aku menarik nafas panjang.

Tapi apa yang dikatakan oleh Hikigaya san dan apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh Kawasaki san memang benar. Semua itu bukanlah sebuah masalah. Meski memang benar kalau pelanggan tempat ini datang hanya untuk berinteraksi dengan pelayannya yang imut-imut, hal itu bukanlah sebuah tindakan kriminal.

Mereka hanyalah sarana untuk menarik pengunjung, itu saja. Selain itu mereka juga mendapat gaji yang cukup besar, jadi kurasa bekerja double sebagai poster girl dan pelayan sama sekali bukan masalah. Kemudian, para pelayannya juga tidak kelihatan tidak nyaman, mereka semua terlihatan senang-senang saja saat berinteraksi dengan pelanggannya. Yang artinya tidak ada masalah.

Jika ada masalah harusnya Touma san juga akan melaporkannya pada kami tempo hari.

"Ternyata Tasihi kun suka anak di bawah umur."

Seberapapun manisnya seorang gadis, ketika dia sedang cemburu entah kenapa dia jadi menyebalkan. Aku bukan laki-laki tapi aku bisa paham kenapa sekarang Kawasaki san jadi agak bingung merespon.

Bukankah yang bilang kalau laki-laki tertarik dengan gadis manis yang lebih muda itu normal adalah Hikigaya san sendiri?

"Sebenarnya mereka tidak di bawah umur! bukannya aku ingin membela diri tapi age of consent di negara ini adalah tige belas! dengan kata lain mereka dianggap sudah cukup dewasa untuk memutuskan tindakannya sendiri."

"T-Taishi kun . . ak-aku tahu kalau kau sedang panik tapi jangan membawa topik semacam itu di sini! apa kau tidak bisa melihat tatapan aneh dari pelanggan lain? lagipula normalnya orang dianggap dewasa adalah enam belas tahun."

"Tapi umurku dengan mereka tidak sejauh itu bedannya, bukannya aku ingin melakukannya tapi kalaupun aku melakukannya bukankah masih legal-legal saja? enam belas dan delapan belas adalah umur seseorang diperbolehkan untuk menikah."

He? kedua orang ini sedang membicarakan apa? jika mereka ingin bertengkar kenapa mereka hanya berbisik satu sama lain.

"Kri-kriminal. . . . . di sini ada calon kriminal."

"Aku tidak ingin melanggar hukum, meski peraturannya sendiri agak abu-abu dan tidak diajarkan di sekolah tapi tetap saja hal itu bukan tindakan kriminal."

"Jangan mendekat! jangan mendekat! menjauh dariku!."

Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi? kenapa Hikigaya san jadi histeris seperti itu?

"Ne Kawasaki san, memangnya kau ingin melakukan apa?"

Lama-lama aku jadi tidak tahan juga dan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Itu. . . . ."

Jangan membuatku tambah menunggu! ini bukan quiz.

"A. . aku tidak bisa mengatakannya."

Dengan itu suasana jadi tenang kembali, dan ketenangan yang kurasakan jauh lebih dalam dari yang sebelumnya.

Seperti yang sudah Touma san insturksikan, setelah berada di kafe selama lebih dari dua jam kami semua memutuskan untuk pulang. Sementara ini investigasi kami masih belum menghasilkan temuan yang positif.

Sorenya kami semua kembali menggunakan kereta dan pulang menuju Chibaku yang tercinta. Berhubung kami semua sudah capek, semua anggota club memutuskan untuk membicarakan masalah Touma san besok saja di ruang club.

2

Esok paginya, sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padaku.

Aku tidak berangkat satu jam lebih cepat lalu melihat anjing yang hampir ditabrak mobil kemudian mencoba menyelamatkannya dan akhirnya mematahkan tulangku. Yang terjadi padaku hanyalah entah kenapa aku merasakan banyak tatapan-tatapan tidak mengenakan yang diarahkan padaku.

"Aneh."

Biasanya aku tidak semenarik perhatian ini. Meski memang sering ada yang membicarakanku dari jauh, tapi kebanyakan dari mereka biasanya lebih suka pura-pura tidak melihatku sambil terus membicarakanku.

Tapi kali ini lain. Mereka tidak membicarakanku tapi malah melihatku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dan mereka bahkan tidak mencoba menyembunyikan apa yang mereka lakukan. Mungkin sebab semua orang melakukannya.

Sampai ke kelaspun, suasana masih tidak jauh berbeda. Aku ingin segera tahu, tapi aku tidak bisa menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada siapapun. Oleh sebab itulah aku segera buru-buru ke kelas untuk menemui Touma san.

Kami berdua memang tidak terlalu akrab, tapi dibandingkan kumpulan orang asing yang ada di sekitarku Touma san jauh lebih mudah untuk diajak bicara olehku. Hanya saja begitu di dalam kelas, aku tidak bisa melihatnya di manapun.

Dan sepertinya dia memilih waktu yang salah untuk pergi. Kerumunan yang kemarin sangat menganggunya sekarang jadi tambah besar dan ramai. Bahkan keramaian yang kemarin sama sekali bukan bandingannya. Sekarang aku bisa melihat wajah-wajah tidak familiar, yang artinya kemungkinan besar kalau kerumunan baru ini juga terdiri dari murid dari kelas lain.

Pantas Touma san tidak ada di sini, mungkin dia sudah tidak tahan dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari kelas dan menunggu jam masuk. Jika di dalam kelas ada yang membicarakanku, meski tidak terang-terangan aku juga pasti akan merasa terganggu dan melakukan apa yang Touma san lakukan.

Selain jumlahnya yang berbeda, perhatian mereka kali ini juga agak berbeda dengan yang kemarin. Jika kemarin semuanya fokus pada satu titik, sekarang kadang ada yang melirik ke arahku.

Aku memang tidak suka dengan apa yang mereka lakukan, tapi aku juga tidak akan nekat ke sana dan membubarkan mereka. Wajahku memang dari sananya agak kelihatan tidak bersahabat, jadi tolong jangan merasa terganggu dan anggap saja kalau aku ini tidak ada lalu lanjutkan kegiatan kalian.

Bekali-kali dilihat dengan mata penasaran oleh orang tidak dikenal rasanya agak tidak nyaman, jadi kumohon berhentilah mengarahkan pandangan kalian ke sini.

Seperti dugaanku, saat bel pelajaran pertama berbunyi dan semua anak laki-laki tadi bubar. Touma san masuk dan mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasa. Lalu, anak laki-laki yang tiba-tiba memperhatikanku. Touma san malah tiba-tiba tidak mau melihat ke arahku. Bahkan setelah aku memanggilnya.

Siangnya, berhubung aku sudah menemukan spot makan siangku tanpa ragu aku langsung ke sana. Dan seperti biasanya aku juga bisa menonton anggota club tenis yang sedang latihan. Untuk pandangan mereka ke arahku yang tidak biasa, aku tidak memperdulikannya. Sebab aku sendiri tahu seberapa anehnya sebuah pemandangan seorang gadis SMA yang lebih mirip anak SMP makan sendirian di tempat sepi.

Kemarin aku tidak merasakannya, tapi mungkin karena aku tidak terlalu memperhatikannya.

Setelah makan siang aku langsung kembali ke kelas dengan buru-buru, di kantin pribadiku itu suasananya sangat nyaman sehingga aku memutuskan untuk bersantai lebih lama jadi aku bersantai dulu setelah selesai makan.

Lalu, ketika aku aku berjalan ke kelas tanpa sengaja aku melihat Touma san yang sama-sama ingin menuju ke kelas. Aku mempercepat langkahku dan mulai mendekatinya, lalu setelah cukup dekat aku menepuk pundaknya.

Dan ketika aku menepuk pundaknya.

"Kyaaa. . ."

Dia bereaksi berlebihan.

"Ini aku Touma san. . . maaf sudah menga. . ."

"Maafkan akuuu!. ini semua gara-gara aku! maafkan aku Tsurumi san!."

"Hee. . kenapa Touma san minta maaf padaku? bukankah aku yang salah?"

"Bukan akulah yang salah! semua ini salahku!"

"Tenang dulu! aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi aku tidak akan marah! jadi jelaskanlah apa masalahnya."

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi Touma san mulai menunjukan ekspresi kalau dia akan segera menangis, karena itulah aku mencoba menenangkannya sebelum dia membuat keributan yang lebih menarik perhatian.

"Sebenarnya. . . "

Touma san mengambil ponsel dari roknya lalu menunjukan layarnya padaku.

"Foto-fotomu sekarang juga ikut menyebar di internet."

Oh begitu, pantas sekarang kerumunannya lebih besar dari kemarin. Tidak seperti Touma san yang punya penampilan sangat berbeda dengan yang ada di foto sampai susah dikenali. Fotoku jauh lebih mudah dikenali sebab penampilanku di dalam foto dan di sini sama sekali tidak berbeda.

Dan ketika semua orang sadar kalau orang yang fotonya muncul di internet adalah murid dari sekolah yang sama dengan mereka, rasa penasaran yang muncul akan jauh lebih besar. Menjadi kerumunan yang berkumpul karena rasa penasaran itu juga ikut jadi lebih besar.

"Jadi fotoku menyebar di internet ya. . . ha? fotoku menyebar di internet?"

Aku langsung merebut ponsel Touma dan melihat kembali foto yang tadi dia tunjukan padaku. Dan ternyata selain foto itu masih ada banyak fotoku yang lain. Aku ingin tanya kenapa Touma san bisa menyimpan fotoku padaha dia sendiri bahkan tidak mau melihat internet karena malu fotonya menyebar di sana.

Tapi hal itu tidak penting sekarang.

"Ap-apa yang harus kulakukaaaaaaaaann!?"

Bel kembali berbunyi dan kami berdua terpaksa harus masuk ke kelas. Aku sudah cukup tidak suka dengan yang namanya kelas, tapi sekarang ketidaksukaanku bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Sebab kali ini, kelas jadi jauh lebih tidak nyaman dari biasanya.

Tatapan mereka seharusnya tidak terlalu berbeda dengan tatapan mereka tadi pagi. Tapi sekarang aku tidak bisa menganggapnya sama lagi. Sekarang aku jadi paham apa yang namanya Ignorance is bliss. Tadi pagi ketika aku tidak tahu apa-apa semuanya masih baik-baik saja, tapi begitu aku mengetahui semuanya apapun jadi tidak kelihatan baik.

Kalau jadi tahu hanya akan membuatku susah, lebih baik kalau aku tidka tahu saja. Yah, aku akan mengingatnya baik-baik.

Sekarang aku juga jadi tahu seberapa beraninya Touma san. Begitu pelajaran selesai aku tidak berani tetap di tempat atau mengganggu kerumunan yang sedang berisik seperti Touma san kemarin dan langsung kabur saja ke ruang club.

Berhubung aku sudah hafal jalannya, perjalananku ke ruang club tidak memakan waktu lama. Dan tidak seperti hari sebelumnya, di dalam ruang club sudah ada Kawasaki san dan Hikigaya san.

"Kawasaki san, aku ingin melaporkan sesuatu."

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau langsung ingin melapor padaku meski ketuanya itu kau, tapi kalau yang ingin kau laporkan adalah masalah tentang fotomu yang menyebar di internet kami berdua sudah tahu."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke Isshiki senpai."

Kemarin aku menyarankan Touma san untuk mengurusi masalahnya secara hukum, tapi dia tidak mau melakukannya dan meminta kami untuk melakukan penyelidikan. Hanya saja aku tidak sepertinya, aku akan melaporkan masalah ini ke Isshiki senpai dan memintanya membawa masalah ini ke polisi.

"Tunggu dulu Tsurumi san! dengan ini bukankah kita jadi bisa dapat petunjuk baru?"

"Aku tidak perduli!."

Aku benar-benar tidak perduli, petunjuk baru? siapa yang butuh hal seperti itu? yang kubutuhkan sekarang adalah seseorang yang bisa menghilangkan semua fotoku di internet atau pulpen ajaib MIB yang bisa menghapus ingatan seseorang.

Kalau kau ingin petunjuk cari saja sendiri.

"Lagipula fotomu bagus Rumi-rumi jadi kurasa tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan."

Fotoku memang tidak ada yang aneh, fotoku hanyalah gambar dari diriku yang sedang duduk di kafe untuk memesan makanan, meminum jus, dan makan omlette. Tapi tetap saja semua itu memalukan.

"Lagipula kau hanya tidak perlu datang lagi ke sana supaya fotomu tidak ada yang bertambah."

"Masalahnya tidak sesimple itu Hikigaya san!."

Sial. Maafkan aku Touma san, jujur saja kemarin aku tidak menganggap masalahmu serius dan meremahkannya. Tapi setelah mengalaminya sendiri aku bisa tahu seberapa besarnya masalah itu untukmu.

Masalahnya bukanlah terletak pada fotonya itu sendiri, tapi kenyataan kalau ada banyak orang yang melihat dan menyimpan potret dari dirimu yang digunakan untuk entah apa saja. Bayangkan saja fotomu dipajang di aku jejaring seseorang yang bahkan tidak kau kenal lalu semua orang diperbolehkan mengomentarinya.

Sangat memalukan, apalagi kalau aku sadar kalau aku sudah menunjukan ekspresi-ekspresi aneh di dalam foto. Tingkat rasa maluku akan semakin naik. Kemudian, bagaimana kalau fotoku dimiliki oleh orang mesum? bagaimana? apa ada yang bisa menjamin kalau tidak akan ada yang menggunakannya untuk sesuatu yang mesum? ada tidak? jawabannya tidak ada!.

"Tentu saja kau bisa lapor polisi dan tidak ada yang bisa mencegahmu, tapi dengan begitu kemungkinan besar Touma san akan kehilangan pekerjaannya."

Ugh. . . jika masalah ini hanya menyakut diriku sendiri aku tidak perlu mngkhawatirkan apapun. Tapi tindakanku bisa mempengaruhi nasib dari teman sekelasku, yang rasanya sangat tidak enak.

Entah kenapa aku jadi merasa bersalah. Padahal aku yakin kalau aku tidak salah.

"Kau juga bisa menunggu sampai demam fotomu lewat lalu tidak pernah lagi ke sana, dan tentu saja kalau kau tidak ingin berhubungan dengan kasus itu lagi kami juga tidak akan melakukannya! dengan kata lain kita harus menolak kasus dari Touma san dan membiarkannya tanpa pertolongan."

Kawasaki saaaaan. . . bisakah kau tidak membuatku kedengaran jahat? tolong jangan melakukan serangan mental padaku. Maaf saja tapi aku tahu kalau kau sedang menggiringku untuk memilih sesuatu yang tidak bisa kujawab dengan 'tidak'.

"Atau kita bisa melanjutkan kasusnya dan membuat masalahmu dan masalahnya selesai sekaligus."

Aku sudah bisa menebak apa yang ingin dia coba lakukan.

". . . ."

Aku sama sekali tidak terpancing oleh Kawasaki san ok. Tapi memang benar club sudah menerima permintaan tolongnya, jadi rasanya sangat tidak etis kalau kami berhenti di tengah jalan dan tidak menyelesaikan apa yang sudah kami lakukan.

Selain itu, berhubung sekarang aku sudah paham bagaimana rasanya berada di posisinya aku sendiri juga jadi tidak bisa membiarkan keadaanya yang sekarang begitu saja. Lagipula, kalau aku menyelesaikan masalahnya, masalahku juga akan ikut selesai.

Hum . . . kurasa memang cuma itu yang bisa membuat aku maupun Nishino san dan juga club bisa mendapatkan sesuatu.

"Baiklah . . . kita akan melanjutkan kasus ini."

Sekali lagi kubilang. Aku sama sekali tidak terpancing oleh Kawasaki san. Ingat itu baik-baik.

"Apa kau serius Tsurumi san? di sini tidak ada yang memaksamu jadi kau bebas memilih opsi lain."

Jangan pura-pura bodoh dan menanyakan hal yang sudah jelas seperti itu Kawasaki san, kau membuatku benar-benar ingin memukul wajahmu sekarang. Kau sendiri sebenarnya tidak memberikan pilihan macam apapun padaku kan? serius tidak serius aku juga tidak bisa kabur.

"Jika kau ingin menyelesaikan kasus ini kau harus bersiap untuk bisa melakukan apa saja."

"Apa saja?"

Aku punya firasat sangat buruk, sangat buruk, tapi harga diriku tidak mengijinkanku untuk menunjukan rasa takut. Aku tidak bisa mundur, meski tahu kalau aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di depanku.

Uwah keren sekali kata-kataku tadi.

"Entah kenapa aku juga ikut tegang, untuk suatu alasan aku merasakan sebuah firasat buruk."

Hikigaya san sepertinya juga tidak bisa kabur dari kasus ini.

3

"Aku menarik kata-kataku kembali! aku tidak ingin menyelesaikan kasus ini! biarkan aku pulang!."

"Rumi-rumi, bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau bisa melakukan apapun untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini!?"

"Aku tidak bilang hal semacam itu! Kawasaki san yang bilang! dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau kita akan kembali ke sini lagi."

Dengan mudah, Hikigaya san menangkap tubuhku dan mencegahku lari dari tempat ini. Kafe di mana Touma san bekerja.

Ketika Kawasaki san bilang kalau aku harus bisa melakukan apapun, aku sudah menyiapkan diri untuk datang ke sini dan membuat fotoku di internet bertambah. Tapi persiapanku itu ternyata belum cukup, sebab sekarang aku dan Hikigaya san datang bukan hanya sebagai pelanggan melainkan pelamar kerja.

"Jangan hiraukan dia Manager, Rumi-rumi hanya pemalu."

"Oooo . . pemalu ya, kebetulan sekali aku sedang membutuhkan karakter adik perempuan dan kakak perempuan."

"Heh? karakter?"

Sekarang ini aku dan Hikigaya san sedang berada di kantor manager dari tempat ini di bagian belakang gedung, dan aku dan Hikigaya san sedang di interview setelah mencoba melamar pekerjaan di tempat ini.

"Hm . . . . ."

Mendengar kata interview, yang sering masuk ke dalam pikiranku adalah seseorang ditanyai oleh seseorang yang mencoba menggagalkan usaha seseorang untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan. Sebuah pembicaraan empat mata, dan juga penilaian iq.

Tapi sekarang aku dan Hikigaya san sedang berdiri lalu si manager sedang melihat kami berdua dengan teliti.

Hikigaya san berdiri dengan tegap dan membiarkan dirinya diperhatikan oleh si manager. Sedangkan aku, meski sama-sama berdiri tapi aku tidak bisa tegap. Di tatap seperti itu sangat memalukan sehingga sebisa mungkin aku mencoba menghindarkan pandangannya dariku.

Meski semua usahaku gagal.

"Apa kalian bisa coba berputar?"

"Apa?"

"Berputar."

Hikigaya san langsung berputar, dan akupun mengikutinya. Dengan putaran yang kaku.

"Hm . . . . . . "

Interview macam apa ini!? kami bahkan tidak ditanyai satu hal lainpun kecuali nama. Kami tidak ditanyai pendidikan, kami tidak ditanyai umur dan asal, dan bahkan kami tidak ditanyai apakah kami sudah dapat ijin dari orang tua atau belum.

Apa tempat ini benar-benar legal? sekarang aku mulai khawatir.

"Kurasa OK! kalian diterima."

Begitu saja?

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu gadis kecil! kau memang jadi pelayan tapi pekerjaan utamamu adalah jadi poster girl."

" . . . . "

"Sudah kubilang jangan melihatku dengan mata seperti itu! poster girl itu penting! atau bahkan bisa kubilang kalau poster girl lebih penting dari pelayan! lagipula jadi poster girl itu bukan pekerjaan ilegal."

Memang benar. Setelah melihat demografi pelanggan kafe ini yang semuanya adalah laki-laki, bisa dibilang jelas orang yang datang ke sini bukanlah datang untuk makanan dan minumannya, tapi untuk para pelayannya.

Daya tarik dari tempat ini adalah pelayannya, dan gadis cantik yang jadi pelayan adalah sebuah sarana iklan yang sangat efektif. Dan menjadi bintang iklan tentu saja bukan sebuah pekerjaan yang tidak bisa dikategorikan kriminal.

"Kalian bisa langsung berganti, di belakang dapur ada ruang istirahat, di lemarinya ada banyak seragam kalian bisa memilih sendiri."

Seperti yang sudah diinstruksikan, kami menuju ruang istirahat dan mengunci pintunya lalu mulai mencari seragam yang cocok untuk kami berdua. Hikigaya san bisa menemukan ukuranya dengan mudah, tapi aku perlu mencari lebih lama sebab ada terlalu banyak seragam yang kebesaran.

Setelah berganti kami berdua langsung keluar dan menemui Touma san, dengan bantuannya kami memperkenalkan diri pada senior-senior kami dalam bidang bisnis. Dan dengan bantuannya juga, sekarang kami sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan untuk dilakukan dan bisa masuk ke lingkungan kerja gadis lain dengan mudah.

Lalu, sekarang aku akan melakukan tugas pertamaku.

Sedangkan Hikigaya san sedang melakukan tugas ronde ke enamnya. Melayani Kawasaki san.

Ide untuk kami berdua jadi pelayan adalah milik Kawasaki san, jadi tentu saja sekarang dia juga ikut berada di sini. Dan untuk memanfaatkan situasi, tentunya dia datang sebagai pelanggan dan meminta Hikigaya san untuk melayaninya.

"Jadi apa pesananmu tuan?"

"Aku pesan satu senyuman."

Uwah. . . dia mengatakannya. Dia benar-benar mengatakannya. Jika aku jadi dia aku tidak akan berani mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu malu, tapi meski tidak tahu malu entah kenapa aku merasa kalau Kawasaki san jadi kelihatan sedikit jantan.

"Ha? . . . . ."

Hanya saja sebagai balasannya, Hikigaya san hanya menatap tajam ke arah Kawasaki san. Dan ekspresi yang ditunjukannya sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang ramah. Atau malah lebih tepat kalau dibilang ekspresi penuh kebencian.

"Maafkan aku!. . . . ."

Aku melihat Kawasaki san mencoba menjelaskan sesuatu pada Hikigaya san, tapi aku tidak bisa mendengar isinya sebab sekarang aku sedang menuju ke arah dapur dan menjauh dari meja mereka berdua.

"Tsurumi san, tolong bawa kopi ini ke meja lima belas."

"Ah iya."

Aku segera mengambil kopi dari tangan seorang seniorku dan membawanya dengan aman ke meja yang dia sebutkan tadi. Kalau pelangganya ada banyak mungkin aku akan bingung memberikannya kepada siapa, tapi untunglah yang duduk hanya satu orang saja sehingga pekerjaanku jadi lebih mudah.

Selain itu, di sini yang namanya manner juga tidak terlalu diperhatikan sehingga aku tidak diharuskan untuk mematuhi sebuah peraturan tidak tertulis dalam melakukan pelayanan. Tugas pertamaku bisa kuselesaikan dengan lancar.

Setelah selesai melakukan pekerjaan pertamaku, aku langsung bisa beristirahat. Dan yang bisa beristirahat bukan hanya aku, tapi juga tiga orang pelayan lain yang sudah menempati kursi di samping dapur lebih dulu daripada aku.

"Kau anak baru."

Sebab Hikigaya san sedang melayani Kawasaki san, anak baru yang ada di sini hanya aku saja. Jadi pasti siapapun namanya, dia pasti memanggilku.

"Jangan tegang begitu santai saja. . . kita akan bergantian keluar untuk melayani pelanggan."

"Ah. . iya."

Aneh . . . sangat aneh. Kenapa aku malah bisa merasa lebih santai saat aku sedang di tempat kerja? kalau begini aku jadi merasa bersalah. Dengan gaji yang sebesar itu pekerjaan yang kulakukan hanyalah membawakan kopi ke meja satu atau dua pelanggan lalu beristirahat.

Bukannya aku tidak suka bisa santai, tapi rasanya ini agak tidak benar.

"Tempat ini baru ramai saat sore, jadi kau bisa santai dulu, lagipula kau itu baru kan?"

Pelayan yang sedang beristirahat bersamaku terdiri dari dua orang gadis yang kelihatannya seumuran dengan Touma san dan seorang gadis kecil yang kemarin memberikan layanan senyuman pada Hikigaya san. Yang kutaksir mungkin umurnya tiga belas tahun.

"Bagaimana kalau ngobrol denganku Tsurumi san, semua pelayan di sini lebih tua dari kita jadi mungkin pembicaraan mereka agak sulit dipahami, hehe. . "

Mungkin memang benar kalau semua pelayan yang ada di sini lebih tua dariku, tapi dikelilingi oleh orang yang lebih dewasa dariku itu adalah hal biasa. Dan meski aku tidak terlalu suka melakukannya, tapi aku tidak punya masalah saat berbicara dengan orang yang lebih dewasa.

Dia memegang tanganku lalu mengajak untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Kalau dia sebaik ini padaku, tentu saja aku tidak mengatakan kenyataan bahwa aku sama sekali tidak membutuhkan rasa simpatinya.

Lagipula, jika aku mengobrol dengannya aku bisa mendapatkan informasi lebih tentang tempat ini tanpa repot. Ya, aku hanya mencari informasi dan bukannya ingin benar-benar ngobrol dengannya.

Awalnya pembicaraan kami dimulai dengan Card Capt*r, setelah itu Pretty C*re, Kamichama K*rin, Shugo Ch*ra, kemudian M*doka, dan yang terakhir adalah YuYu*u. Entah kenapa kami berdua jadi membicarakan Mahou Shojo dan untuk suatu alasan yang lebih tidak kuketahui pembicaraan kami bahkan mengarah ke anime yang usianya lebih tua dari kami berdua.

Ok, tolong jangan salah paham. Aku memang bisa melayani pembicaraannya dan pengetahuannku tentang Mahou Shojo cukup luas, tapi bukan berarti aku suka menonton Pretty C*re atau yang sejenisnya.

Aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Tidak mungkin juga seorang anak SMA menonton anime untuk gadis seperti itu. Kalaupun ada anime Mahou Shojo yang kutotonton aku cuma menontonnya karena tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Um . . . ok sekarang saatnya membicarakan hal yang lebih serius."

"Hal yang lebih serius?"

"Apa kau pernah melihat fotomu di internet?"

"Ha? Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak punya komputer jadi aku tidak pernah lihat internet."

Jika gadis itu benar-benar berpikir kalau dia tidak bisa mengakses internet hanya karena dia tidak punya komputer, kemungkinan besar dia juga tidak tahu kalau ponsel bisa digunakan untuk browsing tanpa masalah. Kesimpulannya, sepertinya aku salah target.

"Kalau masalah itu sepertinya mungkin sudah terjadi padaku. . . hahaha. . ."

Salah satu seniorku sebagai pelayan tiba-tiba berbicara, kali ini yang menjawab adalah gadis seumuran dengan Touma san.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatnya sendiri, tapi belakangan ini aku merasa kalau ada banyak yang melihatku jadi mungkin aku sudah jadi terkenal hehehe. . . ."

Mungkin dia berbicara dengan nada bercanda yang tidak serius, tapi aku bisa menangkap ada sebuah kekhawatiran dalam kalimatnya.

"Kalau fotoku benar-benar menyebar di internet, sepertinya aku akan tinggal di sini sebab alasanku ke sini adalah karena di sini tidak ada banyak orang."

Jadi dia ke sini tidak semata-mata tertarik dengan gajinya yang besar. Kurasa tempat ini bukan sekedar tempatnya bekerja, tapi juga tempatnya bersembunyi. Sedangkan gaji yang didapatkannya hanyalah semacam bonus tambahan.

"Di sini benar-benar nyaman."

"Kurasa Touma san juga bilang hal yang mirip padaku, senpai."

Dia tidak bilang secara langsung, tapi tindakannya mengatakan jauh lebih banyak hal daripada mulutnya. Dia tidak terlalu aktif di sekolah, tapi di sini aku sempat melihatnya beberapa kali tertawa dengan lepas. Tempat ini memang benar-benar membuat santai. Meski padahal tempat ini adalah tempat untuk bekerja.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, tempat ini memang sangat nyaman, bahkan lebih nyaman dari rumahku sendiri."

"Jadi tempat ini semacam penampungan. . "

"Tapi tolong jangan anggap kami semua itu sama Tsurumi san."

Kali ini seniorku yang lain ikut bicara, gadis yang duduk di samping seniorku yang tadi mengangkat jari telunjuknya ke atas.

"Alasan kami semua bekerja di sini tidak hanya satu, kalau aku sendiri bekerja di sini murni hanya tertarik pada uangnya saja. . . dan tentu saja aku tidak keberatan jika fotoku menyebar di internet asal aku mendapat gantinya! tidak, malahan aku akan senang jika aku bisa dikenal sebab aku sering sekali dilupakan oleh orang lain."

Ya, main pukul rata memang tidak bisa dilakukan. Setiap orang mempunyai pikirannya masing-masing, dan tentu saja semua orang memiliki tujuannya masing-masing saat mereka datang ke sini.

Ada yang ingin memanfaatkan keadaan sepi tempat ini untuk menghindari keramaian, ada yang memang hanya butuh uang, ada yang cuma ingin membuang waktu ataupun main-main, dan bahkan ada juga yang ingin mencari teman.

Tapi apapun alasannya, kesimpulan yang bisa kudapat cuma ada satu. Tempat ini sangat penting bagi mereka. Bahkan bisa dibilang kalau semuanya bisa bertemu dan berinteraksi layaknya keluarga seperti sekarang adalah karena adanya tempat ini.

Tanpa tempat ini, mereka semua tidak akan bisa bertemu dan saling mengenal.

Bagi seseorang yang tidak bisa masuk ke dalam lingkungan di sekitarnya, memiliki tempat yang bisa disebut rumah adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga.

". . . ."

"Tsurumi san? kenapa kau tiba-tiba tersenyum."

"Entahlah."

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Hanya saja entah kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

Aneh, padahal aku baru bekerja di tempat ini selama dua setengah jam. Tapi kenapa aku bisa menyukai tempat ini? apa karena tempatnya? karena suasananya? gajinya? atau karena orangnya?

Alasan kenapa tiba-tiba aku menyukai tempat ini masih belum bisa kupastikan, tapi yang jelas sekarang aku juga jadi ingin kalau tempat ini tetap berdiri dan semua orangnya bisa tetap bekerja dengan baik tanpa gangguan.

Oleh sebab itu, aku akan menangkap orang itu. Orang yang sudah mengancam kebersamaan para pelayan tempat ini.

"Kalau kau sendiri Tsurumi san? apa alasanmu ingin bekerja di sini?"

"Aku? um. . . ."

Aku tidak bisa bilang kalau aku ingin jadi pelayan di sini karena ingin menyelidiki sesuatu.

"A . . . . . aku hanya di ajak Touma san."

Gadis kecil yang dari tadi mengajakku ngobrol tentang Mahou shojo kelihatan sedikit bingung.

"Bagaimana kau bisa kenal dengan Touma san? Tsurumi san."

"Aku teman sekelasnya."

"Teman sekelas?"

Gadis kecil di hadapanku langsung memperlihatkan muka terkejut, setelah itu dia langsung menunduk.

"Maafkan aku karena sudah tidak sopan, aku tidak tahu kalau kau ini seniorku."

Senior?

"Sebab Tsurumi san kelihatan sangat manis aku jadi mengira kalau kau lebih mudah dariku, tapi ternyata Tsurumi san seumuran dengan Touma san, hehe. . . harusnya aku bertanya dulu."

"Um . . .m m . . . ti-tidak apa-apa."

Maafkan aku! harusnya aku yang minta maaf! aku memang sekelas dengan Touma san, tapi untuk masalah umur sepertinya memang kau lebih tua dariku. Jadi sebenarnya kau tidak perlu berbicara terlalu formal denganku dan meminta maaf karena mengajaku ngobrol dengan casual dengan topik tentang Pretty cure.

Rasa hormatmu padaku malam membuat dadaku jadi agak sakit.

"Tsurumi san. . . "

Ketika aku sedang kebingungan bagaimana merespon gadis kecil di depanku, seorang pelayan lain memanggilku dari luar dan memintakku untuk kembali melayani pelanggan. Sepertinya dia ingin menunjukan pelayan baru pada pengunjung secepat mungkin agar mereka bisa lebih cepat kenal dengan orang baru.

Aku berhasil keluar dan menghindari gadis kecil tadi.

Aku kembali membawakan secangkir kopi ke sebuah meja, dan dalam perjalananku aku melihat Kawasaki san sedang mengarahkan ponselnya ke Hikigaya san yang juga sedang mengantarkan kopi ke meja lain.

"Maaf, tapi di sini tidak diijinkan untuk mengambil foto pelayan."

Ponsel Kawasaki san langsung dipegang oleh si Manager yang entah dari mana lalu kameranya dia tutup menggunakan jarinya.

"Ah iya, tapi dia temanku."

"Maaf, tapi yang namanya peraturan harus ditaati! kalau aku memberikan pengecualian padamu maka pelanggan lain juga akan meminta pengecualian."

Benar sekali. Yang namanya manusia itu punya tendensi untuk ikut-ikutan, jika pelanggan lain melihat Kawasaki san dibiarkan saja untuk memotret pelayannya maka orang lainpun akan mulai berpikir kalau mereka juga bisa mendapatkan hak yang sama.

"Tapi dia itu temanku, aku yakin kalau dia tidak membenci apa yang kulakukan."

"Bukan itu masalahnya!."

Memang bukan itu masalahnya Kawasaki san! apa iqmu tiba-tiba jadi turun gara-gara melihat Hikigaya san memakai pakaian pelayan?

"A. . ."

"Kalau kau ingin mengambil fotonya, kau bisa melakukannya saat kalian sedang tidak ada di sini! tapi jika kau ingin tetap melakukannya mohon silahkan pergi."

Bagus. Kawasaki san bahkan tidak diberikan kesempatan untuk bicara.

"Maafkan aku, aku mengerti."

Kawasaki san menyerah dan menurut, setelah itu si manager kembali ke belakang ruangan.

"He. . . securitynya lumayan juga."

Pantas saja semua pelayannya bisa tenang-tenang saja padahal kebanyakan pelanggannya adalah laki-laki. Kalau managernya setegas itu kurasa tidak akan ada yang berani main-main dengan pelayan di sini.

"Tapi ini aneh."

Di dunia ini pasti tidak ada yang sempurna, tapi jika keamanannya seketat ini bukankah akan sulit memotret Touma san dalam posisi yang benar lalu menyebarkan fotonya di internet? meski memang kamera bisa disembunyikan harusnya hasil dari jepretannya tidak akan sebagus yang dulu kulihat.

Ok, aku akan ikut mengawasi tempat ini.

"Bugh. . ."

"Aww. . . . hampir saja."

Sebab mataku tidak fokus ke depan, tanpa sadar aku menabrak seseorang yang terasa seperti batu karena tidak sedikitpun terasa bergerak. Tapi untunglah kesalahan klasik seperti menjatuhkan gelas dan menumpahkan isinya ke orang itu tidak terjadi.

"Kalau jalan hati-hati! . . . ."

"Maafkan aku, aku masih baru."

Orang yang kutabrak adalah seorang pria paruh baya yang mungkin umurnya sama dengan ayahku, dan wajahnya lumayan menyeramkan. Apalagi saat dia sedang marah.

"Aku akan lebih hati-hati."

Sebab dia lebih tinggi, apa yang ada di hadapanku hanyalah perut bagian atasnya. Dan berbicara pada seseorang tanpa melihat wajah itu kedengaran sangat tidak sopan, oleh sebab itulah aku mengambil sedikit jarak lalu mundur dan mencoba melihat ke arah wajahnya.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku."

" . . . A. . itu. . . tidak apa-apa, maaf juga karena sudah berteriak."

Kemudian pria itu menuju kursi Kawasaki san menepuk pundaknya dan mulai mengobrol. Sedangkan aku, setelah selesai melakukan tugasku langsung kembali ke belakang dan menyesali perbuatanku.

Sorenya, aku dan Hikigaya san pulang bersama dengan Kawasaki san yang sudah menunggu selama tiga jam di stasiun. Dia itu lumayan mesum, tapi dedikasinya sama sekali tidak main-main.

4

Malamnya, aku memutuskan untuk memberanikan diri mencari foto-fotoku sendiri setelah meminta sample filenya dari Kawasaki san. Aku memang tidak ingin melihat foto memalukanku, tapi ada hal yang lebih tidak kusuka dari itu. Yaitu, masalah yang berlarut-larut tanpa ada pemecahan.

Setelah mendapatkan file sample beresolusi rendah dari Kawasaki san aku mencoba mencari gambar yang sejenis menggunakan mesin pencari.

Yang ingin kulakukan mudah. Untuk mencari sumber asli dari gambar yang beredar di internet aku akan mencai gambar yang mirip dengan resolusi terbesar. Setelah mendapatkan gambar yang paling jelas aku akan membandingkan anglenya dan mencocokannya dengan posisi pelanggan yang duduk sesuai dengan gambar yang diambil.

Ada banyak hal yang tidak bisa kubanggakan dari diri sendiri, tapi meski begitu aku sangat percaya diri dengan ingatanku. Lagipula, tanpa bantuan ingatakanku aku tidak akan bisa punya kesempatan untuk kabur dari mantan teman-teman sekealsku dulu dan berada di sekolahku yang sekarang.

Pencarianku sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang berjalan mulus. Kebanyakan gambar yang kutemukan masih saja memiliki resolusi yang rendah, dan alamat-alamat yang kudapatkan lebih sering mengarah ke situs berita yang isinya penuh komentar tidak menyenangkan.

Banyak yang berkomentar tentang gadis-gadis itu seakan mereka adalah orang yang tidak tahu malu.

Hasil browsingku selama setengah jam tidak terlalu terlihat. Tapi meski begitu aku menemukan beberapa link yang mengarahkanku pada situs-situs yang memiliki gambar beresolusi tinggi.

Dengan kata lain aku berhasil menemukan salah satu sumber yang menyebarkan foto-foto teman kerjaku. Tapi situs itu bukanlah akarnya. Dari situs itu aku masih mendapatkan link ke sebuah akun di sebuah forum lokal, dari situ aku mendapatkan link lagi ke sebuah sub topic, dari sana aku mendapatkan alamat ke sebuah sub redd*t, dari topik di sub itu aku mendapatkan alamat dari seseorang yang punya akun pasteb*an, dari sana aku mendapatkan alamat ke blog yang mengarahkanku dulu sebuah page iklan. Begitu aku berhasil melewati iklan aku kembali masuk ke sebuah blog, yang memberiku link ke sebuah file hosting yang sekali lagi harus melewati halaman iklan, difile hosting yang kutuju ada sebuah link untuk mendownload sebuah file text.

Dari file text itu aku mendapatkan link lagi ke sebuah mirror creator, yang tentu saja diselingi dengan halaman a*fly, setelah ke berhasil masuk di sana ada banyak link lagi ke file hosting lain, aku memilih salah satunya dan.

"Aaaaaa.. . ..a.a.a.a.a. . . . . .a.a.a.a."

Yang muncul hanyalah notice kalau konten yang kucari sudah dihapus atau kadaularsa.

"Ggggghhhhgggg."

Aku benar-benar ingin memukul komputerku. Tidak, aku ingin memukul seseorang yang daru tadi kuikuti linknya itu. Bukan, aku bukan ingin memukulnya tapi ingin menghajarnya.

"Sekarang link mana lagi yang harus kuikuti."

Selama satu setengah jam, entah berapa halaman yang sudah kuhabiskan dan berapa banyak kuota yang sudah kusia-siakan lagi aku sudah tidak bisa menghitungnya. Dan begitu dua jam berlalu.

"Akhirnyaaaaaaaaaaa. . . ."

Di akhir perjalananku, setelah melewati ratusan iklan yang bahkan mencoba menipuku untuk percaya bahwa komputerku terkena virus. Aku menemukan sebuah aku jejaring sosial dengan follower sampai jutaan, dengan page penuh iklan, dan juga wall penuh dengan foto dari teman-temanku yang sedang memakai seragam pelayannya.

Dan di sana juga ada.

"Aaaaa. . . apa-apaan foto ini!?."

Begitu aku bekerja di kafe itu, tentu saja aku sudah bersiap dengan kemungkinan kalau fotoku akan lebih banyak yang menyebar di intrernet. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau fotoku bisa sampai seupdate ini. Lalu. . .

"Apa-apaan mukaku itu?"

Foto yang kulihat adalah fotoku yang sedang menabrak seorang pria paruh baya besar.

"Sial-sial! bagaimana kebiasaanku keluar bahkan tanpa kusadari?"

Mungkin sebab pria itu seumuran dengan ayahku, tanpa sadar aku memasang wajah yang biasa kutunjukan pada ayahku kalau aku berbuat salah. Dan ekspresi yang sudah kuasah sebagai countermeasure agar ayahku tidak marah dan malah kasihan padaku.

"Aku tidak mau ke sekolah! aku mau mati saja!"

Memalukan sekali, memalukan sekali! bahkan ekspresiku jauh lebih memalukan dari fakta kalau sekarang aku sedang berguling-guli di lantai.

"Aku benar-benar ingin bolos."

Melihat wajahku sendiri yang melihat seorang pria tidak kenal dengan muka memelas dan ekspresi yang kelihatannya hampir menangis itu sangat memalukan. Sangat memalukan. Ahhh. . . aku benar-benar ingin menghilang dari dunia ini.

"Tunggu-tunggu-tunggu."

Sebelum aku menghilang aku ingin melihat komentar yang mereka tulis dulu tentangku.

Aku kembali ke depan layar dan membaca satu-persatu komentar yang diberikan. Yang kuharapkan adalah komentar tentang betepa imutnya aku, berhubung aku ini imut. Tapi hal yang seperti itu jarang kudapat.

"Padahal aku sangat yakin kalau aku ini imut. . . hmmm. . ."

Tapi anehnya komentar yang kubaca lebih sering berhubungan dengan payment. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, ternyata gambar yang ada di setiap post maupun galerinya hanyalah sebuah prieview yang tidak bisa langsung kusimpan.

Sama seperti sebelumnya, gambar itu memuat link ke sebuah site yang sekali lagi berisi iklan yang akhirnya diarahkan ke sebuah text hosting dan di dalamnya terdapat link menuju site yang linknya sudah dipendekan oleh site yang memuat iklan sebelum aku bisa melihat posting aslinya yang hanyalah sebuah page wordpress sederhana berisi gambar dan sangat banyak sekali iklan.

Setelah dua jam sepuluh menit, akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkan gambar dengan resolusi yang sangat tinggi.

"Ha?"

Untuk tiga puluh detik. Dan ketika aku melakukan reload ada pesan yang memintaku untuk memberikan payment. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menyimpan gambar itu sebab fungsi klik kanan di disable.

"Jangan main-main denganku! memangnya kau tidak tahu kalau di dunia ini ada yang namanya anticontainer!."

Aku masuk ke menu addons di browserku dan menginstal plugin anticontainer, setelah melakukan restart browser aku mereload page yang tadi dan buru-buru mengaktifkan addons tadi. Hasilnya aku bisa mendapatkan sebuah foto.

"Ternyata jadi anak laki-laki mesum tidak semudah kelihatannya."

Maksudku, untuk mendapatkan gambar semacam ini saja sudah sangat melelahkan dan perlu waktu lama.

"Perjuanganku belum selesai."

Menambahkan adblocker pada browserku mungkin akan membantu, tapi sayangnya banyak page yang tidak mau dimuat kalau iklannya dihilangkan. Oleh karena itulah aku harus mendisable adblocku.

Tujuanku sekarang ada mencari foto dari semua rekanku.

Dan satu jam kembali berlalu, sekarang aku sudah mendapatkan cukup banyak foto dari karyawan tempat itu. Bahkan foto dari gadis yang belum pernah kutemui sebelumnya karena beda shift.

"Harusnya aku senang, tapi kenapa sekarang aku merasa kosong."

Apa karena dari semua pelayan yang kulihat fotonya hanya dadaku saja yang kelihatannya kosong. Bahkan gadis kecil yang tadi sore ngobrol denganku kelihatan lebih berisi.

"Dunia memang tidak adil."

Ok. Saatnya penyelidikan.

Aku akan fokus pada foto-foto yang punya tanggal baru. Terutama tanggal hari ini.

"He?"

Dan belum seriuspun aku sudah menemukan hal yang aneh.

"Ngomong-ngomong kapan pria itu mengambil fotoku?"

Saat aku menabraknya dia tidak membawa kamera dan kedua tangannya aku yakin sedang bebas. Lalu, meski dia punya kamerapun tidak mungkin aku tidak sadar kalau dia memotret wajahku dari jarak dekat.

Lalu. Dari sudut fotonya jelas tidak mungkin dia yang memotret.

"Lanjutkan! semangat Tsurumi Rumi!."

Daripada pencariannya, pemeriksaan foto-foto yang kudapatkan berlangsung lebih singkat. Sebab semuanya masih fresh dalam ingatanku. Dan begitu aku selesai memeriksa semua fotonya, aku sadar kalau sebagian besar foto yang diambil tidak diambil dari arah meja pelanggan.

Yang artinya tidak ada pelanggan yang pernah memotret pelayan.

"Ini lumayan mengejutkan."

Asusmsi pertama sercive club adalah kalau ada pelanggan yang memotret pelanggan tanpa ijin lalu menyebarkannya di internet. Tapi dengan temuan ini asumsi itu mulai tidak berlaku. Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Untuk pertama kurasa aku harus menelpon Kawasaki san untuk melapor."

Meski aku ini ketua club secara tertulis tapi aku tidak bisa memutuskan apapun sendirian saja. Untuk alasan kenapa aku menelpon Kawasaki san, aku cuma merasa kalau dia punya hubungan lebih dekat dengan masalah ini.

Dan kau juga yakin kalau dia mengoleksi foto-foto yang menyebar itu sehingga aku lebih mudah dalam melakukan diskusi. Berbicara dengan seorang remaja laki-laki mesum yang suka dengan anak di bawah umur itu memang agak riskan. Apalagi kalau aku juga termasuk dalam kategori itu. Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain, sebab Hikigaya san kelihatan lebih cocok untuk bekerja di depan layar.

Ok, aku menelponnya.

Telponku segera terhubung dan orang di sana segera mengangkatnya.

"Halo Tsurumi san, ada apa kau menelponku malam-malam begini?"

"Aku ingin melaporkan temuanku."

"Oh begitu."

Dari nadanya dia terkejut, yang artinya dia sudah memperkirakan kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Akupun melaporkan semua temuanku.

"Semuanya sudah jelas, jika semua itu disatukan semuanya sudah jadi jelas."

"Maksudnya?"

"Kau lihat sendiri kan kalau kafe itu sepi? dengan penjualan yang seminim itu mana mungkin mereka bisa memberikan gaji besar pada pekerjanya?."

Karena itulah harusnya pemilik kafe memiliki bisnis lain yang memiliki lebih banyak profit dari kafenya. Malah bisa dibilang kafe itu hanyalah sebuah kedok agar si pemilik bisa mendapatkan material bisnisnya yang lain tanpa harus repot-repot keluar dan berburu bahan baku.

Tempatnya yang jauh dari keramaian dan susah dijangkau serta bangunannya yang kelihatan bobrok bukanlah sesuatu kebetulan. Tapi hal yang disengaja.

"Kau ingat orang yang menabrakmu kemarin tidak? saat menabrakmu dia sedang menuju ke arahku."

"Um . "

Aku mengangguk meski Kawasaki san tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Dia menawarkan sebuah akses khusus ke sebuah website padaku, dan tentunya hal itu tidak gratis."

"Jadi. . ."

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu jawabannya."

Orang yang menyebarkan foto-foto pelayan dari kafe itu mungkin tidak akan bisa kami temukan, tapi jika orang yang mengambil foto dan mengunggahnya di Internet sebagai sumber foto-foto itu sudah jelas siapa.

"Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan si manager atau orang yang bersangkutan dari kafe itu."

Orang yang kami semua kira bisa dipercaya ternyata orang yang ingin memanfaatkan kami. Tempat yang kami kira adalah sarana perlindungan ternyata malah cuma sekedar kandang.

"Ayo kita lapor polisi Kawasaki san."

"Lalu siapa yang akan kau laporkan?"

"Si manager."

"Kurasa tebakanmu tidak salah tapi, apa kau punya bukti?"

"Bukti? bukankah temuanku bis. . ."

Temuanku tidak bisa jadi bukti. Operator akun, pengambil foto, penjual foto-foto itu adalah orang yang bersembunyi di balik tebalnya tembok bernama internet. Semua itu tidak bisa mengarahkan langsung ke si manager.

Jika kami tetap maju dia cuma perlu menghindar dan menghapus jejak perbuatannya. Konfrontasi langsung tidak akan baik untuk kami, apalagi jika pelapornya adalah sekumuplan remaja yang tidak punya bukti kuat.

"Jika kita menuduhnya dia bisa bilang kalau dia tidak tahu apa-apa, mungkin dia akan beralasan pelanggan yang memasang, lalu sebab dia sudah terkenal baik jika dia dituntut kebanyakan pelayan malah akan membelanya dan membencimu yang baru saja masuk ke lingkungan mereka."

" . . . . . . . "

Aku tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa.

"Hey Tsurumi san, jika kau ingin melapor kau tetap bisa melapor dan meminta si manager untuk diselidiki tapi apa benar cara itu yang terbaik untuk menyelesaikan masalah Touma san? kau masih ingat kan kalau yang meminta bantuan kita adalah Touma san?"

Aku hampir lupa akan hal itu.

"Membicarakan hal semacam ini tanpa orang yang tidak paham hubungan sosial agak susah, aku akan menelpon Hikigaya san."

Aku adalah penyendiri kelas elit yang sudah terbiasa sendiri sejak sebelum SD, aku bisa tetap bahagia meski aku bermain dengan diriku sendiri. Dan tentu saja aku tidak perlu mengantungkan keberadaanku pada orang lain kecuali kedua orang tuaku.

Tapi orang-orang di sana kelihatannya berbeda. Hanya saja hal itulah yang malah membuatku marah, jika mereka tidak perduli dengan tempat itu dan satu sama lain aku juga tidak akan perduli. Tapi setelah ikut menjadi bagian dari mereka aku tahu, kalau tempat itu sangat berarti bagi mereka.

"Halo Rumi chan."

Hikigaya san masuk dalam pembicaraan dan sekarang kami sedang berbicara tiga arah, aku , Kawasaki san dan Hikigaya san. Sebelum aku sempat menjawb salamnya, Kawasaki san lebih dulu berbicara pada Hikigaya san.

"Bagaimana pengalamanmu bekerja di sana hari ini Hikigaya san?"

". . . ."

Ada sebuah pause yang lumayan lama.

"Menyenangkan, semua teman kerjaku imut-imut dan baik, pekerjaanya sedikit, kemudian gajinya besar. . . kalau fotoku tidak menyebar di internet karena bekerja di sana . . . aku mungkin ingin benar-benar bekerja di sana."

"Apa Onii san setuju?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Heheh . . . ."

Sepertinya Kawasaki san sudah menebak jawaban semacam itu. Kalau begitu bukankah mereka itu dekat? jadi kenapa dia masih memanggil Hikigaya san dengan nama keluarga padahal Hikigaya san sudah memanggilnya dengan nama depannya?

"Kalau yang lain bagaimana? apa mereka juga senang bekerja di sana?"

"Um . . . . aku belum lama kenal dengan mereka, tapi dari yang kulihat semuanya senang-senang saja! aku bahkan tidak pernah mendengar ada yang mengeluh."

Pandanganku terhadap mereka juga tidak berbeda dengan Hikigaya san.

"Kau sudah dengar sendiri kan Tsurumi san? mereka senang berada di sana."

Aku sudah tahu tanpa diberi tahu, aku bisa melihatnya.

"Tapi tetap saja mereka itu ditipu."

"Tapi kenyataannya mereka senang, orang yang melihat pertunjukan sulap juga tahu kalau mereka ditipu tapi mereka senang melihatnya."

Mungkin semua itu cuma kebohongan, ketenangan yang mereka dapat, suasana hangata yang sempat kurasakan tadi sore, dan juga perasaan aman di sana adalah kebohongan. Tapi daripada kenyataan yang tidak enak, kurasa kebohongan yang manis jauh lebih bisa dinikmati.

"Apa kau tega merusak tempat yang membuat mereka senang itu?"

Ignorance is bliss after all. Jika mereka tetap tidak tahu apa-apa mereka bisa terus bahagia-bahagia saja.

"Ahaha. . . masalahnya jadi semakin rumit, kurasa kita sudah keluar dari tujuan utama kita Taishi kun, Rumi chan."

"Ahem. . ."

Kawasaki san batuk dan membuat telingaku agak tidak enak.

"Masalahnya tidak serumit itu, yang perlu kita lakukan hanyalah negosiasi."

Negosiasi?

5

Di hari selanjutnya.

"Selamat datang."

Aku kembali ke kafe untuk bekerja.

"Silahkan duduk di sini."

Diskusi anggota service club selama satu setengah jam berhasil membuahkan sebuah keputusan. Dan hasil dari keputusan itu akan dieksekusi hari ini, tapi agar bisa dieksekusi dengan baik semua orang, atau setidaknya kebanyakan pelayan harus berkumpul di tempat yang sama.

Dari yang kudengar, waktu ketika di mana pelayan dan juga si manager bertemu adalah pagi dan malam hari. Dan sebab aku sudah kehilangan kesempatan paginya karena sekolah, terpaksa aku harus menunggu sampai nanti malam jam setengah sembilan malam agar bisa menjalankan rencana kami.

Itu berarti hari ini aku akan lembur.

"Haaaa. . . ."

Mendengar namanya saja sudah membuatku lemas.

Dan aku jadi semakin lemas ketika jam pulang kantor, ada banyak pelanggan dan empat orang pelayan lain yang sedang dalam shiftpun kerepotan untuk memenuhi pesanan pelanggan.

Di jam tujuh sore, kakiku rasanya sudah mau patah rasanya. Biasanya satu shift hanya tiga jam, tapi sebab hari ini aku melemburkan diri aku sudah berada di kafe ini dan bolak balik dari dapur ke depan selama hampir enam jam.

Lalu, akhirnya jam setengah sembilan kami semuapun berkumpul.

Jam pulangnya sendiri adalah jam sembilan, sedangkan saat jam setengah sembilan digunakan untuk kegiatan semacam penutupan lalu persiapan untuk pulang. Bersama dengan Hikigaya san dan lima orang pelayan lain, sekarang kami semua sedang berada di ruang isitirahat berdiri sambil melingkar.

Total orang yang ada di ruangan itu ada delapan. Kawasaki san sebenarnya masih ada, tapi sebab dia tidak bisa masuk kami menyuruhnya untuk jadi makanan nyamuk dan menunggu kami selama setengah hari di luar.

Dia tidak komplain tapi aku tetap merasa bersalah.

"Terima kasih untuk kerja kerasnya hari ini, kalian semua sudah boleh."

Kalimat penutup itu harusnya membuat semua orang yang ada di sana bubar, tapi sayangnya kali ini semua orang harus pulang sedikit lebih lama. Sebab sekarang aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu dulu.

"Manager san, apa kau tahu tentang foto-fotoku yang menyebar di internet?"

"Maksudmu."

Aku mengambil ponselku lalu membuka gallerynya, setelah itu aku menunjukan padanya foto-foto yang kemarin sudah kudownload. Supaya suasana tidak langsung kacau, aku menunjukan foto-fotoku terlebih dahulu dan bertingkah seakan cuma fotoku saja yang tersebar di internet.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Di saat gadis yang lain sedang bingung dengan apa yang kubicarakan, Hikigaya san langsung melakukan follow up.

"Tapi. . . semua foto ini diambil di tempat ini? bukankah di sini tidak boleh mengambil foto pelayannya? aku agak khawatir dengan pelayan lain. . . . "

Uwaaa. . . hebat sekali kau Hikigaya san! ekting pura-pura bodohmu benar-benar natural sampai aku mengira kalau kau itu benar-benar bodoh. Selain itu dengan memberikan empasis pada 'aku khawatir kalau mereka juga jadi seperti si Tsurumi' membuat yang lain jadi sadar kalau kami sedang menghadapi masalah.

"Hmm begitu ya, mungkin ada pelanggan yang diam-diam mengambil foto tanpa sepengetahuanku, aku akan mengeceknya besok."

Kemampuan manager ini untuk menunda-nunda sesuatu lumayan hebat, tapi seranganku tidak akan bisa dihindari dengan semudah itu.

"Tapi ini sudah terjadi beberapa kali, bahkan sebelum aku bekerja di sini, awalnya aku membiarkannya saja tapi hal ini terus berlanjut dan itu membuatku takut."

Aku tidak bisa berekting sehebat Hikigaya san, tapi minimal aku bisa menyampaikan apa yang ingin kukatakan.

"Kurasa masalah ini agak serius Manager san, Tsurumi san kan masih kecil aku agak takut kalau terjadi apa-apa padanya."

Begitu Hikigaya san mengatakan hal di atas, pelayan lain mulai merasakan simpati. Dan hal itu adalah apa yang kuharapkan. Ayo semuanya, bersimpatilah padaku, kasihanilah aku dan anggap aku ini lemah serta tidak berdaya. Dengan begitu rencana kami bisa lebih cepat untuk sukses.

"Kurasa Hikigaya san benar Manager san, mungkin sekarang hanya foto tapi bisa saja hal ini berlanjut ke hal yang lebih berbahaya."

Salah satu pelayan lain memberiku tatapan kasihan.

"Aku juga berpikir kalau masalah ini serius manager san, fotonya bahkan diambil sebelum jadi pelayan berarti selama ini ada stalker di kafe ini! kalau hal itu sampai diketahui pelanggan bisa jadi tidak akan ada lagi yang datang ke sini."

Sepeertinya tempat ini sangat disukai oleh pekerjamu manager san, apa kau mau membuat nama baik tempat ini jadi buruk?

"Jangan memberondong manager san seperti itu, dia juga pasti sedang bingung! kasus ini agak terlalu besar untuk kita serahkan ke manager san jadi kurasa lapor polisi lebih baik."

Lama-lama aku jadi penasaran. Sebenarnya nama si manager itu siapa namanya? apa tidak ada yang tahu nama aslinya? kenapa semua orang hanya memanggilnya dengan manager san? ini bukan idolam*ster kan?

"Polisi. . ."

Kata polisi berhasil membuat si manager san tidak bisa tetap memasang muka tenang. Dan sebab yang mengusulkan adalah pelayan lama, maka tidak akan lagi ada masalah bela-membela.

"Itu. . ."

Aku mengangkat tanganku.

"Aku agak takut dengan polisi, jadi kalau bisa aku tidak ingin melibatkan polisi dan berbicara dulu dengan manager san secara privat."

"Fuh. . kalau begitu kita ke ruanganku saja Tsurumi san."

Aku langsung mengikutinya kantornya yang kemarin dia gunakan sebagai ruang interview.

Dia duduk di tempatnya kemarin dengan agak gelisah, dan begitu dia ingin membuka mulutnya untuk bicara. Aku segera mengangkat tanganku memberikan isyarat kalau dia tidak perlu melakukannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita to the point saja manager san, kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa ataupun mencoba menipuku dan membuatku bungkam tentang masalah ini! aku sudah tahu semuanya."

Aku langsung menceritakan temuanku padanya, tentang bagaimana kafe ini dibuat menjadi sebuah studio ilegal yang menjual foto dari modelnya tanpa ijin. Awalnya dia terkejut tapi pada akhirnya dia paham dengan posisinya.

"Jadi apa yang kau mau? apa kau ingin menutup tempat ini lalu membuat mereka semua kehilangan pekerjaan? asal kau tahu saja. . . ada gadis yang menggantungkan hidupnya pada pekerjaannya di sini!"

Gadis itu hanya memiliki ibu dan ayahnya sudah meninggal, dia memiliki dua saudara yang masih kecil dan belum bisa apa-apa. Selain itu pekerjaan ibunya tidak cukup untuk membiayai hidup dan sekolahnya serta adik-adiknya, jika keadaan mereka tidak membaik terpaksa gadis itu harus berhenti bersekolah agar saudaranya bisa tetap bersekolah.

Dia masih di bawah umur sehingga masih belum diterima di manapun untuk bekerja, dan yang bisa menerimanya hanya tempat ini.

Selain itu masih ada gadis lain yang juga sama butuhnya dengan pekerjaannya di sini. Jika tempat ini tiba-tiba menghilang, pendapatan mereka juga akan langsung menghilang bahkan sebelum sempat merencanakan apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya.

"Jika kau ingin melaporkanku laporkan saja, tapi jika tempat ini tidak ada dan mereka kehilangan pekerjaannya itu semua adalah salahmu."

"Huuhhhh. . . "

Aku menghela nafas panjang.

Jika aku ini pemeran utama dari sebuah anime shounen, sekarang pasti akan ragu untuk maju karena terlalu memikirkan orang lain di sekitarku. Setelah itu dia teringat dengan teman-temannya lalu tiba-tiba memiliki determinasi yang sangat tinggi dengan sumber sebuah kalimat yang diucapakan seseorang di masa lalunya.

Tapi sayangnya aku ini hanya gadis biasa, bahkan mungkin kurang dari biasa sebab aku ini orang yang gampang menyerah. Oleh sebab itulah tidak akan ada hal dramatis yang terjadi, dan tentu saja serangan psikologis si manager tidak akan berlaku.

"Sepertinya kau salah paham manager san? kalau aku ingin menghancurkan bisnismu aku sudah melakukannya."

"Kalau begitu apa? uang? kalau iya aku benar-benar terkejut kalau sampai ada anak dua belas tahun yang mengancam orang dewasa untuk mendapatkan uangnya."

"Aku sudah SMA, jadi tolong jangan menganggapku anak kecil."

Meski memang aku bahkan masih belum genap tiga belas tahun.

"Dan tolong jangan anggap kalau aku ini mata duitan."

"Lalu apa kau tidak perduli dengan mereka? hah. . . kau baru bertemu dengan mereka dua beberapa kali, tentu saja kau tidak perduli."

"Kau salah! jika aku tidak perduli dengan mereka aku tidak akan ada di sini, di depanmu dan berbicara seperti ini sekarang."

Jika aku ingin merusak bisnisnya, aku tidak akan mengajaknya bicara secara pribadi di sini. Aku akan langsung mengatakan semua yang kukatakan di sini di hadapan teman-teman sekerjaku lalu pulang dan lapor pada ayahku kalau tempat ini sudah melakukan hal buruk.

Tapi aku memintanya untuk bicara.

"Aku hanya ingin bernegosiasi, tapi tentu saja yang kau bisa lakukan hanya mengiyakan apa yang kumau."

"Kalau begitu katakan keinginanmu."

"Aku ingin kau membongkar bisnismu ini dan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada semua pelayanmu,"

"Apa kau gila? bukankah itu sama saja dengan menghancurkan bisnisku?"

Manager san mendekatiku dengan wajah marah, aku mencoba menjauhinya tapi dia memegang lengan kananku. Aku kembali mundur tapi dia tetap maju, dan setelah beberapa langkah aku tidak bisa lagi mundur.

Di belakangku ada tembok, dan di depanku si manager sedang menatapku dengan sangat tajam seakan ingin menghajarku. Jika aku bukan perempuan, aku yakin kalau wajahku pasti sudah dia pukul keras.

Hanya saja sepertinya masih bisa menahan diri. Tapi kekuatan genggaman tangannya saat menahan diri masih sangat keras, pergelangan tanganku sangat sakit tapi aku mencoba tidak menunjukannya di wajahku.

"Lagipula memangnya apa yang dengan yang kulakukan? aku tidak menyebarkan foto-foto ilegal."

"Kau mengambilnya tanpa ijin."

Dia memukulkan tangannya ke tembok di belakangku.

"Lalu apa? aku tidak mengambil foto mereka yang sedang telanjang, aku tidak menyebarkan pornografi, apanya yang salah? aku hanya memberikan mereka pakaian bagus dan melakukan dokumentasi."

"Kau mempublikasikannya di internet."

"Siapapun melakukan hal yang sama, semua orang mengupload foto ke situs jejaring sosial! aku memberikan mereka pakaian bagus dan aku ingin mendokumentasikannya."

"Kau menjual gambar-gambar itu."

"Aku tidak pernah menjualnya, mereka hanya ingin menyimpannya tapi aku tidak mau memberikannya karena itulah mereka menawariku kompensasi! tidak pernah sekalipun aku menulis kalau aku menjual foto gadis-gadis itu."

Orang ini, meski dalam keadaan marah dia masih bisa berpikir secepat itu. Saat aku melihatnya grogi, kukira dia kebingungan tapi ternyata dia sedang memikirkan pembelaan. Dan semua pembelaan yang kudengar benar-benar kedengaran masuk akal.

"Tapi jika polisi menyelidiki semua pelangganmu, tempat ini, dan juga latar belakangmu kau tidak akan bisa membela diri lagi, meski pelayanmu akan membelamu tapi bukti fisik dan saksi tidak akan bisa dibantah."

Aku mencoba mendorongnya dengan satu tanganku yang masih bebas, tapi si manager terlalu kuat untuk bisa kugerakan badannya. Dan sebab aku terus berusaha, sepertinya jadi merasa sangat terganggu lalu memegang satu tanganku itu dan mengangkatnya ke atas kepalaku. Menyakutkannya dengan tanganku yang satunya dan memegangnya dengan kuat menggunakan satu tangan.

Dia menggunakan satu tangan, dan aku menggunakan kedua tanganku untuk mencoba lepas. Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa melakukannya, dia terlalu kuat.

"Bagus, aku akan masuk penjara bahkan tanpa melukai maupun merugikan orang lain secara fisik! kalau ujung-ujungnya aku akan masuk penjara juga lebih baik aku benar-benar melakukan tindakan kriminal dulu sekarang."

"Hah. . ."

Nafasku jadi memburu, aku ingin menunjukan kalau aku ini kuat. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya, aku mulai panik. Dan dia semakin kelihatan menyeramkan.

"Aku tidak akan melaporkanmu ke polisi."

Kau masih bisa Tsurumi Rumi! kau bisa menyelesaikan tugasmu. Jangan menyerah dulu. Kali ini jalanmu untuk menang cuma satu.

"Kau masih bisa memiliki pelayanmu, kau masih bisa menjalankan usahamu, dan kau bahkan bisa tidak khawatir lagi pada polisi!."

Dia melonggarkan pengangan tangannya, dan menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melepaskan diri dan menjauh darinya.

"Jika kau memberitahukan bisnismu yang sebenarnya pada mereka kau masih punya kesempatan untuk memperbaiki dirimu."

"Tapi memangnya siapa yang akan mau bekerja di tempat tidak jelas seperti ini."

"Kalau tempatmu tidak jelas ya dibuat jelas dulu!."

Setelah dia bilang kalau bisnisnya itu bukan bisnis kuliner pasti ada yang tidak suka dan memutuskan untuk keluar, tapi meski begitu pasti ada yang tetap tinggal setelah mengetahui itu semua.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kan kalau ada yang menggantungkan hidupnya pada pekerjaan ini, apa kau yakin kalau mereka akan keluar hanya karena foto mereka menyebar di internet!? lalu. . ."

Dia juga sudah bilang sendiri, dia tidak mengambil foto-foto yang berbahaya atau melanggar hukum. Sebab pada dasarnya, dia hanya memberikan pakaian imut pada gadis imut lalu mengambil gambarnya yang sedang berpose imut. Jika dia tidak mengambilnya secara diam-diam tentu saja hal yang seperti itu adalah hal normal.

Tidak ada yang salah.

"Kau. . ."

"Tapi jika kau menolak proposalku! kau akan kehilangan semuanya."

Meski dia bisa menghindari tuntutan dari masalah foto di internet, dia masih punya masalah lain yang lebih besar.

"Kau menempati gedung tanpa ijin, dan kau mempekerjakan gadis di bawah umur! meski mereka tidak menolakpun kau akan tetap dianggap bersalah, dan dalam kasus ini kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan pembelaan dari mereka."

Jadi bagaimana?

"Apa kau mau membuang semuanya! kepercayaan mereka! nama baikmu! bisnismu! uangmu! dan kesempatanmu hanya karena masalah ini! atau! kau mau sedikit membungkukan badanmu! menurunkan harga dirimu! menerima beberapa tamparan dan hinaan! lalu mendapatkan kesempatan kedua untuk memulai semuanya dari awal."

Pilih!.

Jika dia menolak proposalku yang ada di depannya hanya masa depan suram! tapi jika dia menurutiku maka setidaknya dia masih punya kesempatan."

". . . . . aku. . ."

"Aku menyerahkan semuanya padamu."

Kunci pintu ruangan ini masih ada di pintu sehingga aku bisa keluar sendiri.

Dan begitu aku keluar.

"Selamat."

Aku melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, dan yang ada di sana hanya Hikigaya san saja.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku sudah meminta yang lainnya untuk pulang! jadi tenanglah."

Syukurlah. Pembicaraan kami di dalam cukup keras dan tentu saja suara kami bisa didengar sampai di luar. Jika mereka masih ada pasti mereka akan menanyakan apa yang terjadi di dalam. Dan diriku yang sekarang sama sekali tidak sedang dalam keadaan di mana aku bisa menjawab.

"Kau sudah bebas."

" . . . ."

Kedua kakiku rasanya langsung jadi seperti jeli lalu tidak bisa menopangku untuk tetap berdiri. Aku terduduk di lantai dengan Hikigaya san menopang tubuhku.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Dia memeluku lalu menepuk pundaku dan terus mengatakan tidak apa-apa berulang kali.

"Aku takut Hikigaya san."

Kakiku rasanya sangat lemas, tanganku bergetar, dan aku mengeluarkan keringat yang lebih dingin dari tanganku yang sudah dingin.

"Sudah selesai."

Aku kira aku sudah dewasa ketika aku masuk SMA, tapi meski tingkatku dalam masalah akademik sudah jauh tapi aku yang sekarang masihlah tetap seorang anak kecil. Dan di depan orang dewasa, seorang anak kecil tidkalah lebih dari makhluk tidak berdaya yang tidak bisa apa-apa.

Selama ini kukira hantu yang tidak kelihatan sudah sangat menakutkan. Tapi ternyata, sesuatu yang bisa terlihat jelas malah lebih menakutkan.

Tidak ada yang lebih menakutkan dari manusia.

6

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, aku tidak lagi bekerja di sana. Traumaku bahkan masih terasa sampai sekarang. Dan saat ini, aku sedang makan bersama dengan Touma san di best spotku.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa Touma san? dari tadi kau melamun."

"Ahh. . maaf aku hanya sedang memikirkan pekerjaan."

Dari apa yang Touma san ceritakan, si manager membuat cerita palsu seperti kalau usaha kafenya tidak lagi menguntungkan dan dia akan segera bangkrut. Karena itu dia ingin mengubah usahanya menjadi semacam studio foto, dan membebaskan pelayannya untuk tetap tinggal atau keluar.

Mendengar kabar itu ada yang memutuskan untuk langsung keluar, tapi sisanya masih tetap bekerja dan memutuskan untuk ikut si manager.

"Touma san, untuk masalahmu maaf aku kami tidak bisa menyelesaikannya."

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, aku sudah menganggapnya selesai."

"Lalu, apa kau marah pada si manager."

"Tentu saja, tapi semua itu bukan salahnya jadi aku sudah memaafkannya sekarang."

Sekali lagi, si manager mengarang cerita tentang foto-foto karyawannya yang menyebar di internet. DI bilang kalau dia memang mengambil foto-foto itu secara rahasia untuk dijadikan koleksi tapi temannya ada yang mengambil dan menyebarkannya di internet.

Meski perbuatannya tidak berbeda tapi impresi yang dia dapat jadi berbeda. Sekarang dia hanya dicap sebagai pria mesum yang suka gadis muda, bukannya kriminal yang memanfaatkan gadis muda untuk mencari uang.

Endingnya tidak seperti yang kubayangkan, tapi berhubung semuanya jadi lebih baik kurasa tidak apa-apa kalau dibiarkan saja.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau sering ditanyakan oleh manager san lho, kapan kau mau main ke sana lagi?"

"Mungkin kapan-kapan."

Aku harap aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Oh tapi. . . tolong bilang padanya untuk menghapus foto-fotoku."

Dan aku juga berharap kalau masalah sebesar ini tidak akan pernah datang lagi ke service club. Lain kali aku akan langsung menolak permintaan orang yang datang sebelum mereka sempat bicara.

* * *

untuk update selanjutnya, kalo gak doll, fts, ya unhuman.


End file.
